Intoxicating Obsession
by bellgirl
Summary: It starts off as an obsession, then turns into something more. How will it all end?
1. The Dark Mark

Chapter One

The Dark Mark

The rain came down so hard in the night that it was difficult to see, but she ran as fast as she could. Her heart was pounding against her chest with every step that she took.The ground gave way under her feet and made keeping her balance very difficult but she managed. After looking for a place to hide she found a tree with a few bushes surrounding it. She ducked behind them hoping that he couldn't see her footprints in the muddy ground leading him to where she was. Through the blur of the storm she saw a light. It looked to be from the end of a wand... his wand! He had it pointed towards the ground following the footprints that she had made. She franticly searched for someone or something. Then she saw it, a tree. She knew this tree and she knew its secrets. She leaped up and darted straight for it as fast as her legs could go. He saw her and ran after her. She made sure the switch was on and ran inside stopping at the entrance. The tree, now aware of its company started to move. He thought he had her. He was so close. Then he heard a loud groan. He looked up to see one of the whomping willow's limbs twisting angrily towards him. He dove out of the way right before it slammed into the ground. The ground shook beneath him. He scurried back and stood where he was just out of reach of the whomping willow. She stood there and watched as he stood there looking at her. Anger and confusion burned though his eyes. A few strands of her wet hair dangled in front of her face. She was breathing hard leaning up against the inner part of the tree. He looked her up and down and a smirk spread across his face. He griped his wand tightly and looked down at it. When looked back up she had disappeared into the tree.

"This is not over Granger." He whispered. He turned around and headed back to the school.

Once inside Hermione took of her robes and lit the candle sitting on the dresser. She looked around the Shrieking Shack. It was dirty, very dusty and by the looks of it could crumble at any moment. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Well I guess I'll just have to stay here for the night. No sense in going back out there in the storm and running into him. Besides it's late, even for a prefect." She said to herself.

Hermione waved her wand and cleaned the bed with a spell. She laid down on it and began to fume about running away from Draco Malfoy. "Why did I do that? Running from Malfoy! What would he have done anyway? Indeed what would he have done? I shouldn't have even been out there away." Hermione said out loud speaking to herself once again.

She had been conducting her rounds of the school as the storm raged on outside the castle walls. She had only wanted to take a stroll outside to gawk at the storm since she found them so fascinating and it also helped to clear her mind. The stress of the exams had been getting to her and she did not feel one hundred percent confident about them. Everyone always thought that she was, but she wasn't as confident as she let on. Everyone always expected her to be the best, even she did. She wouldn't have it any other way. She had been sitting on a bench under the overhang quietly taking in the storm and watching the lightning play in the clouds when she had seen the mysterious hooded figure coming from the forbidden forest. She remained there frozen and watched curiously as the figure removed its cloak and gingerly felt its forearm. A flash of lightning revealed his face and the freshly emblazoned Dark Mark he was staring at. Hermione eyes widened while she involuntarily gasped and drew his attention to her. For a moment, both just stared at each other weighing their options. Would she tell? What would he do to her now that he knew she had seen the Mark? She gave up trying to find a logical solution and ran. He remained there momentarily then bolted after her.

"I'm so stupid!" she moaned as she thumped the heel of her wand against her forehead. "I don't want him to think I am afraid of him. I AM in the Order of the Phoenix, well indirectly anyway. Why didn't I pull out my wand and why had that not even occurred to me at the time, some smartest witch of my age I am. Now he thinks I am afraid of him when I am not!" Or was she? She had run anyway, but not solely out of fear. He wasn't even old enough for the Dark Mark yet was he? If he could receive it now, then what was he capable of? If Voldemort branded him to follow him at such an age, he must posses an evil that even Voldemort admired, and _that_ had to be some kind of evil. Or was it just because of his father, being as Lucius Malfoy was one of his most loyal death eaters. So maybe Voldemort expected the same from Draco as he did form Lucious.

She decided to just think about the situation tomorrow. She was felling very exhausted and needed to get some rest. She would try to at least. She turned to her side not even bothering to dry her hair and closed her eyes. She still heard the anger of the storm as it let its furry out into the night and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Two Weeks Left

Chapter Two

Two Weeks Left

The first morning sunlight battled through the dingy windows of the shrieking shack and lit Hermione's face. She sat up with a jolt, collected her things and ran back down the tunnel under the whomping willow. She climbed out from under the tree and took off at a run back to the school. She wanted to get back to her room unnoticed. Considering what she had been through the night before she looked mostly in order. It was her hair that needed some tending after sleeping with a rain soaked head, as she was too tired to use a drying spell on it. The halls of Hogwart's were deserted and though she didn't know the exact time, it was obvious that most of the students were still asleep or just waking up. She navigated the corridors carefully hoping to avoid detection on the way to the Gryffindor common room. "Rememberall", she said and the Fat Lady sleepily nodded and waved her in with a yawn. "Finally a password that Neville was able to remember for the entire year", she thought to herself with a smile.

The common room was deserted and only a few embers of the night's fire glowed in the fireplace. "Good, at least no one's down yet", she said relieved. She went into her room and messed the bed while everyone else was sleeping just for good measure. She collected her towel and some fresh clothes and went to the bathroom for a shower. She washed her hair and thought about what to do next. Should she tell Ron and Harry what she had seen? Should she tell the Order? Well, Professor Snape would surely find out and inform the Order himself. As for Ron and Harry, there was no need to get their knickers in a bunch since there was only two weeks of school left. She resolved to just try and avoid Draco all together. Harry and Ron hated him enough as it was, they didn't need any more reasons or excuses to start something with him that just wasn't worth it. As long as he didn't push the issue she would keep it to herself for now. The sounds of the other girls entering the showers were now heard and Hermione finished up, dressed and returned to her room.

Lavender was the first to return from the showers.

"You were up early for coming in so late", she said. "When I got up I thought you'd been gone all night but I saw that your bed had been slept in. What took you so long to get back last night?"

"I didn't get back until late because… I had prefect business," Hermione offered, hoping she wouldn't push the issue.

"Oh OK," she accepted and continued getting ready.

Hermione let out a mental sigh of relief and returned to the common room to meet Harry and Ron to go down to breakfast.

As they entered the Great Hall Hermione realized that a new seating arrangement would be her best choice so she wouldn't have to face the Slytherin table. She sat today with her back to them and nervously scanned the room. Draco entered the Hall, flanked by his usually goons Crabbe and Goyle and the riff raff collection of Slytherin thugs he hung around with. She instantly looked down to avoid eye contact with him and began to pick at her breakfast. During the meal she could feel his stare burning the back of her head.

"Really Hermione, you should try it!"

"Try what?" she answered.

"Why Quidditch of course. Haven't you been listening to what Harry and I have been saying?" asked Ron.

"No, sorry I was thinking about how much more studying I need to do," she lied.

"Figures," Ron said rolling his eyes, "You really need to loosen up! I bet you'd make a right fine chaser, or even a bloody good beater! I saw the way you looked after smashing Malfoy in the face. Now you could do it over and over again and everyone could see it."

"Ron that was a long time ago," she said bashfully.

"Well it was still brilliant! I remember it all the time and think how good it would feel for me to have another go at him, the little ferret."

"You'd just get rolled by Crabbe and Goyle as soon as you tried," added Harry.

"Right then, but catch him without those two one time and we'll see."

They all laughed.

After breakfast the made their way to their first class of the day, which was potions class. All of them dreaded it but today was especially unnerving for Hermione. They had that class with the Slytherins. Which meant Malfoy would be in there.

"I always hate having potions right after breakfast," whined Ron. " It's either the smells or looking at Professor Snape, but something makes me want to retch."

Harry offered his answer as to what the cause was as they entered the room.

Nearly a week had gone by, and so far Hermione had successfully dodged Draco. A few times he had almost been alone with her but she had always ducked out of the room or been saved by someone coming in the room. She spent most of her time in the library as that was the place she thought she would most likely not see him, and even if he came there, there usually were some other students so she wouldn't be alone. Hermione found comfort in the fact that he didn't have the nerve to come up to her when anyone else was around.

At dinner, she didn't have much of an appetite as the exams filled her mind. She left the hall earlier than usual and made her way to the library for some last minute studying. Harry and Ron were to join her when they had finished eating. As she turned into the hall she felt a hand over her mouth as she was being guided towards the wall. Draco spun her around quickly and forced her against it. She looked at him half terrified, half inquisitive with a strand of hair being stuck to her lips by her lip-gloss. His left hand pressed against the wall next to her head. He looked at her with his expressionless face and his gaze was drawn to the strand of hair. He raised his right hand to her face and slowly and gently brushed it away. He looked back into her eyes and opened his mouth to speak. Just then Professor McGonagall's voice was heard, to the right of them chastising another student as she was coming up the nearby stairs. Hermione and Draco both looked in the direction of her voice.

"Honestly, putting itching powder in that particular piece of undergarment. I should like to see how you would fancy the sensations! When Mr. Ramsey recovers from his condition you can tell him what your detention was like."

Hermione looked back to where Draco had been and looked down the hall and saw Draco's flared robes rounding the corner and disappearing out of sight. She stood rooted to the spot where he had placed her and looked back in the direction where Professor McGonagall stood looking at her.

"Is everything all right Miss Granger?" she asked.

"Oh, yes! I'm just thinking," Hermione replied.

"All right then," Professor McGonagall said.

They exchanged smiles as McGonagall returned her attention to the 5th year Hufflepuff student. As her voice faded down the hall, Hermione hurried to the library before Harry and Ron came out of the Great Hall and started to ask her questions. She knew that she must never again be alone.

A/N: just want to thank those who reviewed means a bunch! the next chapter will be up soon! keep reading and reviewing!


	3. Followed

Chapter 3: Followed

Tests were under way and Hermione had to keep her friends close without having them suspect anything. It wasn't exactly hard to do because her friends needed her help preparing for the exams, and Ron certainly would have failed his potions final if were not for her help. This helped keep her mind off of dodging Draco all the time. Everywhere she went it seemed like he was there watching her every move, waiting for her to be alone. She felt relieved that there were only a few days left of school.

At dinner that evening, Hermione saw Draco staring at her again. She no longer felt the need to avert her eyes, but didn't exactly want to meet his stare either. It was odd how he'd sit there meal after meal just staring at her with his expressionless face, it was surprising to her that no one noticed it. The only motion he made was the act of bringing food to his mouth and chewing it. For nearly two weeks she had been just across the Great Hall from him yet it might as well have been an ocean between them for he could not get to her with everyone around. She shielded her eyes from him and turned towards Harry. She was aware of it and it was making her uncomfortable. She would have greatly preferred it if he would have sneered or looked like he smelled something foul, or even a smirk like he usually had when he looked at her. At least that way she would know what he was thinking. Anything could be going through his head with that type of look on his face. Besides, someone was bound to notice and start asking questions.

"Excited about the summer Harry?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," replied Harry. "We have all sorts of stuff planed to do at the Burrow. When do you plan on coming for a visit? I'll be there straight away, the sooner I get away from the Dursley's the better!"

"We could have dad pick you up again Harry," piped in Ron. "He's still telling the story about our last 'visit' to the Dursley's at the Ministry. 'Fascinating' he calls them. Always raving about the muggle things, you know how he is."

"I reckon Uncle Vernon would be upset at having to answer loads of questions about a toaster. What say we let your dad stay with them for the time, sort of like an student exchange program," Harry added.

"Nah, mum would never go for it. Plus we might loose dad forever to the muggle world. Mum always says he'd prefer to have been born one. Hmmf 'fascinating' he says. Well I say if it can't be done with magic than it ain't bloody well worth doing!"

This last sentence brought to mind Fred and George. Hermione remembered the summer before her fifth year of school when Fred and George had apparated everywhere instead of walking. Since they had just come of age, they were the epitome of wizarding laziness.

"So how are Fred and George anyway Ron?" she asked.

"Great! Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is doing superb. They've got loads of customers all over the world now, and they have the most wicked thing that lets you… well never mind," he blushed. "Only thing is, mum won't let me open any gifts from them till she's given it a once over, or twice over in some cases."

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances as Ginny just shook her head and looked down at her plate.

"At any rate, we will be getting a right good game of quidditch going over the summer and you could even play some too Hermione," Ron said. "We all know you'd love it."

Hermione just laughed it off. "If I don't get to be Head Girl than maybe I will and you can put out of my misery."

Ron was staring out of the Hall and didn't seem to notice what she had said.

"Are you ok Ron?" Ginny asked.

Hermione turned around and saw Kiara Bryant, a sixth year Ravenclaw.

"Ron fancies her," Ginny reported.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" asked Harry.

"Well I would you know, but her friends are there and I don't want to bother her. I talk to her all the time."

"Yeah like, 'here's your quill', or 'what did Flitwick say?'" Ginny teased.

"Shove off!"

"Go soak your head."

They all laughed.

After dinner Ron and Hermione set off on their prefect rounds.

"Hopefully these are the last days I will have to do rounds," Hermione muttered. "Well as a prefect I mean. I would really love to be Head Girl next year."

"Don't worry, you'll be Head Girl. Who else do they have that's got more up on you?" Ron answered. "I know that I won't be Head Boy though. I'm surprised that Dumbledore even made me a prefect. Crazy old man, Dumbledore is. Great man, but a little out of sorts at times don't you think?"

"He always knows what he's doing Ron. There is something about him that I just can't put my finger on. He does have something special and he sees that in Harry. I reckon Harry will be like him some day, don't you?"

"Yeah. Do you think Harry will land the Head Boy like his dad then?"

"Maybe, you never know."

"I'd love to see Malfoy's face when he heard that! Probably get that dung eating look and storm about crying 'Wait till my father hears about this, oh boo hoo!'" Ron said, stamping about, Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Speaking of the little daddy's boy, what if he got the Head Boy spot?"

This brought them both to laughter, but the notion did seem possible and ominous to Hermione.

"What I can't get at is how ol' Lucious and the other Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban, and no one has seen them yet," Ron said.

Hermione remembered the night that she had seen Draco coming back from the Forbidden Forest. Lucious and his fellow Death Eaters must have been in the Forest that night, and could still be there for all she knew. She threw a quick glance over her shoulder as she thought of the lot of them there at Hogwart's. She felt extremely grateful that Dumbledore was still there as headmaster. He was the only one who Voldemort had ever feared after all. Sometimes, she thought, Voldemort must have added Harry to that short list. He must have, or else he wouldn't be trying to kill him. And, she remembered, the prophecy had said that only one of them could kill the other.

"Rememberall!" Ron said, pulling her out of her thoughts as they walked into the common room.

"So you like Kiara?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah I do." Ron answered.

"Well there are only a few days left of school and if you don't make some sort of move you will have to wait all summer before you will see her again. By then it might be to late."

He sat there for a minute thinking about what she had said. Hermione was really happy for him. After they had got their feelings out of the way they were more like brother and sister now.

"You're right, I will talk to her tomorrow. Thanks Hermione."

"Your welcome."

"Well, goodnight," she said as they parted ways in the common room.

Ron nodded and yawned as he waved and went of to his room. She was truly happy for him. She was in no rush herself to get into a relationship. She was focused on school now and on becoming an Auror. She also thought that she would like to get in a few years of her career before she looked to settle down and find someone.

Hermione began changing for bed. She put on her garnet with gold marbling camisole top and matching hipster bottoms. It always made her feel very feminine which was something she liked these days. Her once bushy hair had become nicely wavy and she often got compliments on it, which she found as a nice change. She sat on the edge of her bed brushing her hair and staring at herself in the mirror. She had grown more beautiful and ever more comfortable with herself over the years. She was glad that she now had a figure and that her teeth had fit her face better. She stood up to admire herself in the full-length mirror. The camisole stopped above her belly button revealing her nicely flat stomach. She was becoming a woman and now had curves in all the right places. She dared even consider herself sexy, shh! It was no big deal as long as no boys saw her wearing stuff like that.

She lay in bed mulling over the exams for the next day. She really wanted to do well on the exams and there was so much riding on them. She really wanted to be Head Girl next year, and with her wanting to be an Auror, she had to get top marks. Although she was exhausted, she was having trouble falling asleep. She had this sensation that she was being watched but there was no one awake in the room. None of the boys could get in the room, so that was out of the question. Ron had tried a few years back but had failed miserably. Boys simply were not allowed in the girl's room. The magic had to be stronger than the hormones.

Moonlight shone through the window and onto her bed. She had closed the other curtains of her canopy bed but left the one facing the window open. She liked to lie in bed and look out at the night sky. Tonight, however, she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

"It's just silly," she thought to herself. Nevertheless she rose to look out of the window to reassure herself.

She stood there looking out at the grounds at night and admiring how peaceful quiet everything looked, painted with the moonlight. The glass felt cool against her fingertips. Suddenly a hooded figure emerged on a broom and hung in midair looking at her. She gasped in shock and stepped back. He pulled his hood back and they stared at each other. Draco started to look her up and down and she turned and crawled back on her bed. She then turned on her knees and faced him, grabbing the curtains to draw them violently closed when she saw he had a smirk on his face. This smirk was different than the usual ones though. She drew the curtains closed and lay back on her bed.

"What was that look about," she thought. Then she realized what she was wearing, and what he had seen when she had crawled on the bed in her hipsters with her backside to him. She imagined how she had looked there kneeling on the bed with her knees apart and arms in the air and felt slightly embarrassed and appalled at the same time. She wrapped herself in her sheet making sure nothing was visible but her head and didn't care that all her curtains were closed. She then resolved to wear her bathrobe to bed and to close the curtains before taking it off.

"Of all the people to see me like that, it had to be him!" she said, causing Parvati to stir.

"Why was he out there anyway? It's not like he could get in here. He wouldn't have even tried with the other girls in here. Slytherins aren't exactly known for their bravery," she thought. "Bloody peeping tom," she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Hey there I hope you guysenjoyed the chapter!I just want to thank:niahannie and katelynne-sthanks for the tips and i'll try to fixthem when i figure out how, lol! And thanks to prin69, Kristaltearz, anais, silverhazel, xoxokissmyassxoxo, Curlyg2713, and anonymous reviewer for your reviews! It means so much to me thanks! And thanks to the future reviewers that reviewed after i put this up:) the story is finished so you don't have to worry about me not putting up the rest. Please review, i can't get enough! Lol!**


	4. While Waiting

Chapter Four

While Waiting

Harry and Ron burst out of the classroom. They grasped each other and hopped up and down as Hermione walked out.

"Well that's finally over!" exclaimed Ron.

"No more tests!" replied Harry.

Hermione looked at them with a slight smile on her face and shook her head.

"Oh look, she's gone and got herself all glum now that the exams are over, " Ron teased. "Mental. I can't seem to say it well enough! Why would you want to read about hinkypunks, redcaps and all the 'were' thingies? Honestly how many things can a man be turned into?"

"Well he could be turned into a spider if a BIG enough one bit him!" Harry replied as he made his hands crawl on Ron's head like a spider.

"Knock it off you git! I hate the bloody things and you know it!"

"Seriously Hermione, why so down?" asked Harry.

"Well, it's just that Professor Snape won't give me the required book list for next year and since I've already arranged to purchase the required ones for my other classes, I'd like to have the books for his class as well. He says he doesn't want me to have any unfair advantage."

"You see… mental," Ron said to Harry. "I reckon if you were in Slytherin he would bloody well have given it to you by now!"

The last day of the term came soon enough and all the students had packed their things and were saying their good-byes. They were due at the carriages at 10:00 am, which left them some time to visit Hagrid. Hermione met Ron and Harry by the front doors and the trio walked outside down to Hagrid's hut.

"So it's settled then," said Ron. "I'll come and fetch you after two weeks with the Dursley's and the rest of the summer will be brilliant."

"I wish it was two minutes," said Harry. The Dursley's hadn't been exactly horrible to Harry anymore now that the Order had given them a 'request' that he be taken care of. They didn't treat him like much at all and were content to ignore his existence or spend a lot of time gone. They actually had Dudley doing some of his own chores now and then. Even though she didn't act like it openly, Harry could see in her eyes that she was remotely human. She was after all a blood relation to him, no matter how hard she tried to hide or deny it. Still, he did wish that he had been able to live with Sirius. He still felt the pain of his absence everyday but he now realized that the anger that he had been experiencing should be directed towards the person who's fault it was that he couldn't be with Sirius, or his own parents for that matter. Voldemort was the only one he truly hated and he realized now that those around him loved and supported him. He had his mind made up though and given the chance he would instantly kill Voldemort the moment he got the chance. There was no hesitation in his decision and there would be nothing to stand in his way the instant he got his chance. He would show him no mercy and he would kill him or die trying.

"There yeh be!" Hagrid exclaimed as he opened his door and hugged all three of them. Hermione was sure she felt something pop in her back.

"I knew yeh wouldn'a been off without stoppin' by," Hagrid said. "So I guess tha' yeh be havin' yer things all packed and ready ter go do yeh?"

"Oh yes, we're all packed," said Hermione. "How's Grawp doing?"

"Oh I aint heard of em' in a good while. Last I hears he was traipsing up the mountains round where we found em'. Most o' the folk had taking a likin' to em' and he was gettin' along better with em'," he said. "I do miss the ol brute though!" he said as a tear dripped out of his eye.

"Hagrid, he almost killed you remember?" Hermione said frankly.

"Ahh," Hagrid replied. "He was only playin' Grawp was! Only showin' me how much he loved me yeh know? He don' know his own strength what with his size an' all."

They nodded and laughed as they looked around his crowded hut. There were all kinds of trinkets and baubles around, along with molding sacks of things he must have collected from the forest. Parts of the planks on the floor were burned, as were parts of the walls. Harry remembered the blast-ended skrewts Hagrid had brought them and smiled.

"Well, it won' be long now 'till the lot of yeh can be in the Order more on a full time basis yeh know?" Hagrid said. "I reckon the Death Eaters will be raring ter have another go at yeh Harry."

"I hope so," said Harry still smiling.

They said their goodbyes and made their way back up to the school.

The carriages were waiting for them and the students were all loading up on them. When they arrived at the station Hermione made sure that her compartment was completely full. She didn't know what Draco would try now that they were away from the school.

"So Ron, how did it go with Kiara?" she asked.

"Really well!" he replied. "We will be owling to each other over the summer. You know, speaking of girls, Ginny is single again Harry."

Ron looked over to Harry and started to tease him some more when he saw Harry blush and look down.

"What was that mate!" Ron exclaimed.

Just then Ginny, Neville, and Seamus came in and Harry was spared from an exclamation. Ron had wanted Harry to be with his sister since they became friends. Ginny had always had a thing for Harry, but Hermione thought that Ron had wanted them together even more than Ginny did.

They passed the time playing with the brand new box full of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes that Fred and George had sent Ron on the last day of term. Dumbledore had asked that they not be used during the year and they respected his wishes. Dumbledore himself however got a great deal of amusement out of them and could be heard chuckling to him self and muttering "Fascinating!" as he paced around his office. The Hogwart's Express however, wasn't the school so the joke items were enjoyed by all of them. Harry accidentally ate a dirty diaper flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean and almost vomited.

"Oh it can't be that bad mate!" joked Seamus.

"I'd like to see you have a go of it!" choked Harry.

"Fine then, let's see the worst then and who can handle em!" Seamus replied.

The bags were dumped out and the grossest looking ones were passed around. They took turns popping them into their mouths and trying their best to keep conscious.

"It's terrible!" Hermione cried. "It's a Cinema floor!"

"Ah that's a weak one. I can eat loads of them myself," boasted Seamus.

"Your turn then," Hermione said.

Seamus took three particularly disgusting looking beans in his hand. Hermione thought she even saw one squirm. He opened his mouth, popped them in and began to chew.

"Ahhh! It's disgusting!" he screamed as he drooled out a foul smelling greenish liquid. "It's like rotten milk, dumpster goo, and I swear that last one has to be dung! There's even a hint of green apple to it!" he said writhing on the floor.

Ron leaned over holding his breath and opened the window to vent the stench.

"Oh, mine's strawberry!" gushed Ginny.

"Bloody Hell!" Seamus croaked.

Hermione was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. She looked up and saw Draco standing in the passageway looking in on her. He stared at her and then turned and walked away. She wondered how long he had been standing there watching them.

The rest of the trip was delightful and they enjoyed each other's company and anticipated seeing their families again. They arrived at the station and saw the Weasley's first. Mr. Weasley said hello and shook Harry's hand and Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a big hug along with some muffins and a basket of goods she had made for him to eat. Mrs. Weasley had always made Harry feel like her own son and he loved her for that. Next, they saw the Grangers and Hermione ran to meet her family. Dudley was there to pick up Harry by himself this year. He had just turned seventeen and had his license to drive so he could. Dudley seemed to have lost a few pounds, but was still on the portly side. Dudley had kept his hands off of Harry ever since the Dementors attacked him. He regarded him the way that one does when they approach a large dog that does not bark at you but simply stares you in the eyes. It was as if he feared Harry would attack him and was half waiting for it in fact. This arrangement suited Harry fine.

"Remember Harry, we'll come to fetch you in two weeks!" yelled Ron.

"I'll be counting the days off so don't be late or I'll pound you!"

"Like to see you try it scarhead! Just remember your quidditch stuff so I can show you a thing or two!"

Draco was watching the whole thing from the roof of the station. His father wouldn't be there to pick him up of course, so he had to wait for his mother who had been in therapy ever since his dad got sent to Azkaban to be done with her session. Although Lucius had broken out, it wouldn't do any good to be seen in public. Draco watched Hermione's parents hugging her and looked at how the Weasley and the Granger families, talked and laughed with each other. Mr. Weasley seemed obsessed with the cars in the lot and mashed his face against the windows of each one. Draco smirked as he saw Harry holding on to the dashboard of a car that screeched out of the parking lot with a fat lad at the wheel. The families parted ways, waving and still laughing. He stared at Hermione and watched as she loaded her stuff in their car. Her parents wrapped their arms around her and kissed her on the head. He kept watching as they drove out of sight.

**A/N: Once again thanks to all that reviewed! The next chapter will be up soon, so stay tuned! I will thank reviewers in the next chapter, sorry that I ran out of time right now i just wanted to hurry and get the next chapter out to you guys! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **


	5. It's Summer Loosen Up!

Chapter Five

It's summer…loosen up!

"We have a surprise for you," Hermione's mother said as they pulled into the driveway of their house. Hermione walked in her home and saw her cousin Victoria.

"Oh Hello Vicki!" she said. Though she was glad to see her, she didn't think that this was much of a surprise. Victoria always came to see her when she came back from Hogwarts.

"My parents are on a second honeymoon so I'll be staying with you for two weeks," Victoria said.

Hermione's face lit up and then both girls giggled and ran to her room. This certainly was a pleasant surprise.

That night after dinner, Victoria felt that Hermione was in desperate need of a good night out on the town. She got Hermione to put on a white cap-sleeved top and a black a-line skirt that went to her knees and a pair of white sandaled heals. Victoria told her that she looked really nice and finally dragged Hermione out of the house. The girls left for Victoria's favorite local teen dance club, Club Innocence. The music was so loud that it was hard for Hermione to think. She also thought that Victoria must have hung out here too much since her judgment had obviously been impaired because she certainly wouldn't have left the house wearing what Vicki was wearing. The dark room and flashing lights was just not Hermione's typical scene of dusty books and quiet libraries. Though she was not as uptight as she used to be, she wasn't used to this environment or this style of dressing.

"Come on Hermione loosen up!" pleaded Victoria. "You do know how to dance, I know you took all those dance classes."

"'Those dance classes' had nothing to do with this kind of dancing!" she yelled over the music.

She finally relented to Victoria's pressure and started barely swinging her arms side to side. She didn't move anything else, just her arms.

"What the hell is that!" screamed Victoria.

"Dancing!"

"No it isn't! Just do what I do."

Usher's "Yeah" came on and Hermione started to get into it and let go. She felt liberated and free for the first time in a while. It was nice to blow off some steam and just be a teenager for a while. " In my Pocket", by Mandy Moore came on and it was cool because during parts of the song a strobe light would flash it gave the room an awesome feel. She was having a great time as she moved her body sensually.

"Hey this is kinda fun!" Hermione said loudly.

"Wow, you are really doing great! That's enough now though, the boys are all staring at you and you're starting to make me look bad!" Victoria laughed.

Victoria's friends David, Samantha, and Will showed up shortly. Victoria was in a band with her best friends. "Who wasn't in a band these days?" Hermione thought to herself. She had met her friends several times before and they exchanged greetings. Victoria and her friends started talking about going to David's pond where the band usually practiced, to play for a little while. David and Will excused themselves to go to the bathroom and Victoria kept talking to Samantha. Hermione stood there while they talked and an older boy came up and asked Hermione to dance.

"Oh, thanks but we are just getting ready to leave," she smiled.

The smile faded from his face and he grabbed her wrist violently and pulled her towards him out on the dance floor. She tried to yank it back but he held her tightly. She yelled to Victoria and Samantha and they came and pulled her away from him.

"What's the hell is bloody wrong with you!" Samantha yelled.

"Little miss priss thinks she's too good to dance with me," he sneered.

The girls turned to call David and Will who were just coming out of the bathroom. They came running over and they turned around to point him out but he was gone. He had been there just a moment ago, but now was nowhere to be seen.

"Probably got scared when he got a look at me," David boasted.

"You? My granny ain't even scared of your ugly mug! Must have been my impressive physique that frightened the poor bastard off," Will answered.

"Right you are mate, your granny ain't scared, she keeps beggin' me to come over and spend a wee bit of 'quality time' with her the old bat does," teased David.

That remark sent the two boys into a mock boxing match which the girls quickly broke up.

"There is no way he could have seen either of you two coming over," Victoria said. "He was facing the other way. You didn't do anything to him did you?" she asked Hermione.

"No," Hermione said. Several of her family members knew her secret and though she was a muggle, Victoria had always been most supportive of her.

They shrugged it off and left the club.

David had a pond on his family's property that the band would go to play some music. They too had just completed their terms at their schools and were all heading to college in the fall. They began to play and sing some songs there in the night air enjoying their last real summer of freedom, as did Hermione. Her formal training as an Auror would commence immediately after the next school year and this would be her last free summer as well. Hermione was actually surprised that the band sounded good for just having acoustic guitars. She sat on a large rock by the pond and let her feet dangle in the water listening to the music. They sounded so peaceful and the music let her wind down. She finally let go and relaxed. She had been through a lot over the past six years and had a lot to look forward to next year, along with the anticipated extra responsibilities of being Head Girl. Victoria asked her to sing with them, which she did and complemented them nicely. Victoria told her she should join the band too, but Hermione said that she should be glad that she had even gotten her to dance.

"So how did everything go with that guy Ron, that you had a crush on?" Victoria asked Hermione.

"Oh, he liked me as well. After we talked about how we felt we kissed and well…" Hermione broke off.

"Well what?" Victoria asked.

"There was nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, we just laughed it off. Since then our relationship has never been better. We are more like brother and sister now, so it's great."

"Is there anyone else that you have your eyes on?"

"I don't have any time for a relationship right now, there is so much that I want and I don't need anything to distract me from it."

"I see, well you never know." Victoria said with a smile.

Their entire evening had, unbeknownst to them, been watched by a steel gray set of eyes.

The next two weeks went by quickly. She had a lot of fun with Victoria and the band but they too had to return to their lives and responsibilities, though they continued to get together occasionally.

The fireplace in Hermione's home was always a welcoming sight to her.

Ever since her family had received the letter from Hogwart's a little over seven years ago it had become a magical thing for her. Hermione wasn't the only thing in the house that possessed magical properties. The Granger fireplace was on the floo network.

Hermione now used the floo network everyday to get to her job at the ice cream parlor in Hogsmeade. During the day she worked and did her pre-term readings when business was slow. She loved the opportunity to be close to those she cared so much about and to be in the magical world. It also let her see Harry, Ron and Ginny almost everyday. They would stop by, as would a lot of the Hogwart's students. Unfortunately, Malfoy and his friends also would come in. Though the tension was thick between them, he would just stare at her and listen to his friend's endless chatter.

One evening after work she joined Victoria at Club Innocence.

"So how is your job going?" Victoria asked.

"It's great! But, there is this guy from school that keeps coming in and bothering me," Hermione said.

"What does he say to you?"

"Well, nothing he just sits and stares at me."

"Maybe he likes you!"

"No way. Not this guy. He has tormented me since I got there and he's just creeping me out, at least I think he is. He seems to be everywhere I go."

"Has he tried anything?"

"No he just sits stares, it's really unnerving. He's not someone that you want following you around. It's not romantic or cute, its… well ominous I guess."

"Hey watch your mouth! You know we don't use language like that around here!" Victoria teased.

"Oh right, sorry. Menacing?" Hermione suggested.

Victoria rolled her eyes as someone taps on her shoulder. Victoria turned and greets the person and they start a conversation. Hermione looked around the room at the sights and noticed the guy that had tried to drag her out on the dance floor. He had a black eye and a busted lip that appeared to be about a couple weeks old. He looked at her and instantly looked away as if frightened and nervously left his stool and walked as quickly as he could away from her. She thought to herself that he probably had treated someone else the way he had treated her and someone had taught him a lesson. But she wondered why he looked at her that way. She shrugged and turned her attention to her drink.

Hermione sat there playing with her drink and kindly asked the bartender to refill her drink. A song she had never heard started playing in the club. She liked it so she asked the bartender whom it was by.

"It's called 'Saturate Me' by Mandy Moore, love," the bartender replied. "The manager is obsessed with her."

" Oh, thanks," she smiled. She returned her attention back to her drink and continued to listen to the song.

She noticed someone stand next to her and heard him order a drink. The name of the drink escaped her but the voice ordering it did not. She turned to look over and was inches away from Draco's face. She didn't gasp or flinch away and neither did he. She was taken aback by it, but she didn't let on. He just stood there looking at her straight in the eye. There was something there that she had never seen before but she didn't exactly know what it was. She was feeling something strange herself. It felt like something electrical was playing down her spine, feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. A cool sensation ran just under the surface of her skin. Her pulse quickened and she hadn't exhaled since she first saw him. He just stood there as the song played, their eyes locked until the bartender handed him his drink. He took his eyes away from hers to glance at his drink and then returned to stare back at her. His mouth cracked into that smirk she had seen the night he was outside her window. His eyes roamed her face then settled them back to her eyes and he walked away. She followed him with her eyes as she turned smoothly swiveling her seat. He stopped a few meters away from her and glanced back at her and then continued walking away. She turned back around and this time met Victoria's questioning eyes.

"So who was that?" she said saucily.

"That's the guy I was telling you about!" she hissed.

"And you're complaining?" Victoria asked half jokingly.

Hermione shot her a look and Victoria shrugged. She had felt something strange during that stare. She wasn't quite sure what it was and she wasn't sure why she felt it either. Weather it was the song or the way he had looked at her or both.

The next few days were quite boring and uneventful and Draco and his friends came in every day like clockwork. She didn't look at him when he ordered. She didn't need to even talk to him, as he ordered the same thing everyday, two scoops of chocolate ice cream on a cone. Draco and his friends sat at the corner table. Since there were no other customers in the store she went to the back room to tidy up. She could hear the chairs sliding back from the table and heard the bell ring as the front door opened and closed. She exhaled, relived that they were leaving. Elizabeth, Hermione's coworker and boss, told Hermione that she was going on her break. A minute later Hermione heard the bell chime again and then heard footsteps coming back towards the back room. Realizing that is wasn't a customer she assumed it was Elizabeth. She turned around to speak.

"Did you forget some…"

"Silencio!"

Draco's Silencing Charm caught her by surprise. She stood frozen in her tracks as he advanced on her. She realized that her wand was in the pocket of her cloak that was now hanging behind the counter in the front of the store. He stopped only feet in front of her then stepped towards her with his wand in one hand and his chocolate ice cream cone in the other. He raised the ice cream up and rubbed it against her neck and set the cone down on the desk next to them. Even if she could speak she wouldn't have had any words to say. He smirked as he put his wand away. He leaned in and began licking the ice cream off her neck gently and then moved into kissing her neck, rubbing his tongue over her skin. The feelings from their encounter at the club came flooding back to her and she melted into him. She brought her hands up to the back of his shoulders as he pushed his palms against the front of the bare part of her thighs right below the hem of the skirt of her uniform. Gently backed her up a few feet towards the table in the back of the room. His mouth never left her neck as she stepped back and leaned against the table. His hands gripped her smooth thighs then slid his hands down to the back of her knees lifting them, pulling them to his sides as he began to lean her back onto the table kissing both sides of her neck moving up towards her mouth aggressively. He had just about reached her mouth when the bell chimed again and he quickly backed away from her with a look of frustration on his face. He drew out his wand and waved it at her throat returning her voice as he darted out the back door without a single word.

Hermione hurried quickly to the front of the store where a family was waiting. She quickly served them the best she could.

"Excuse me miss, but you seem to have a spot of chocolate ice cream on your neck there," the gentleman said.

"Oh, thanks! Sorry about that," she said uneasily trying to wipe the spot.

"Nonsense! It's nice to see that you really get into your work!" he said with a smile as they all turned out the door.

"What just happened, what did I almost do? What's wrong with me? Never again!" she said as she leaned over the counter with her head in her hands still trying to recollect herself emotionally and physically. "I can never let that happen again, EVER!"

**A/N: First to answer a popular question: Why is Draco following Hermione? Well she saw his dark mark and if he were to be caught that could be very bad for him, on both sides. So that is just the start but for what it turns into, if it even does, you will just have to read and find out.:) And for the Second question the story is not over. The story has 33 chapters in total I have already written all of it so you guys don't have to worry about me not finishing it and leaving you forever to wonder what happened next. So it is okay to fall in love and get addicted. Lol. I will be putting up a chapter every couple of days. So please review it help get them out faster, lol. I do hope that you enjoyed the chapter this is my first fanfic so be kind. Now to the thank you's : Thank you to profet, abby, inugirl now, rkgrl, prin69, Gentilschi, Irol, Knives Girl Haru, xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXO, Callista and Mish-serenity! And thank you to the ones who had reviewed after I put this up! Thanks for reviewing you have no idea how much it means to me! Keep reading and Reviewing and most of all Enjoying!**


	6. Summer is Coming to a Close

Chapter 6

Summer is Coming to a Close

Draco hadn't been in to the ice cream store in weeks, which was fine with Hermione. Although when she was busy with work or studying she would feel like she was being watched from outside of the store. She would never look up to see who it was anymore since she pretty much already knew. Summer was now coming to a close and after her last day of work she would meet up with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

She had already changed out of her work clothes and gotten ready to leave work for the last time to meet up with her friends. She was wearing a pair of khaki Capri's, a purple camis top and a pair of plain white shoes.

"Bye Elizabeth, see you over the school year." Hermione said to the owner as she waved.

"See you then and thank you so much for your help this summer." Elizabeth said waving back. "Have fun for the rest of your summer with your mates."

"I will, Thanks!" Hermione replied as she turned towards the door to leave. As she turned to leave the store she caught a quick glimpse of Draco in her mid turn standing there with his usual group of goons looking at her. She continued turning without hesitating and walked out of the door heading towards the spot where she was to meet up with her friends. She was trying to push the images and feelings of Draco out of her mind.

After she left she heard from behind her Crabbe ask, "Why aren't we getting ice cream, Draco?"

"Cause' I don't want any anymore." He answered with an annoyed tone.

She knew that he had started to follow her.

Hermione had spotted Ron next to Ginny and Harry who were holding hands. They had finally gotten together over the summer. They weren't the only ones, as Ron too had gotten together with Kiara over the summer. Hermione ran over to them smiling.

"Hey Hermione, ready to shop?' Ginny asked smiling.

"Oh yeah! Well, where to first?" Hermione replied.

"How about Honeyduke's?" Harry put in.

"Sounds great. Ron does that sound good to you too? Hermione asked.

Nothing.

"RON!" They said together. Ron was staring in the opposite direction.

"What? Oh, um sure. Can I meet up with you guys in a bit?" Not really waiting for a reply he took off towards a blond straight haired girl.

"Sure mate, see ya later!" Harry happily called after him.

They all laughed and shook their heads.

"So I guess it is just the three of us." Ginny said to the two of them as she slipped her arms around their necks and pulled them close to her as they walked towards Honeyduke's.

Ron later rejoined them with a wry grin on his face and they went back to Hermione's house to get her stuff and then they headed the burrow.

They all had a great time at the Weasley's. Soon came the day that Harry and

Ron had been waiting for, the day they got Hermione to play Quidditch. Bill and Charlie, the oldest of the Weasley brothers, came home to visit. So they had enough for a match of four on four. The stage was set for Team Potter vs. Team Weasley, (it had sounded better than Weasley vs. Weasley). They let Harry and Ron be team captains and picked out their teams. Harry picked Charlie as a chaser, Fred as a beater, Hermione as the keeper, and himself as the seeker. Ron chose Bill as chaser, George as beater, Ginny as seeker, and himself as the keeper. Although Ginny and Harry were on opposite teams they simply sat there in mid-air and flirted or spent most of the time chasing each other instead of the snitch. That left the rest of their teams to try and make as many points as possible until one of them came to their senses and went for the snitch. Bill kept making goals getting them easily past Hermione. She would have been mad at him if he didn't try his best. Although Harry finally grabbed the snitch, team Weasley still won by 10 points. After the game, they all hovered a few feet off the ground and Ron sang "Hermione is our Queen" and laughed.

"Honestly Hermione, not to be mean but that was the worst goalkeeping performance I have ever seen in my entire life! And believe you me; I've had a good seat for some of those!" Ron said in good fun.

In his fit of laughter, Ron didn't see Hermione grab Fred's bat and a bludger and hit it, with an "Oh yeah? Keep this!" The bludger hit Ron square in the chest and he fell to the ground. They all burst out laughing and Fred and George fell off their own brooms and went rolling on the ground with tears coming form their eyes. Ron was still laughing although it did hurt a little.

"Hey save it for Malfoy! Not bad, not bad at all though," Ron coughed.

"Not bad? I was thinking it was, oh 'Brilliant'? Isn't that what _you'd _call it?" she said with a triumphant air.

"All I'm saying is that you should consider the part," Ron said.

"The girl has got a right good swing dontcha think?"

"Yeah I think so!" Added Fred and George.

"Hermione, you should really try out.."

"…for the Quidditch team…."

"…when you get back to school."

"…they haven't had any good beaters since…"

"…_we_ left the place!"

The way they finished each other's sentences was really interesting.

Mrs. Weasley called them in because their letters from Hogwarts had come.

"Dumbledore sent all of your letters here. Some of them seem to be a little larger this year!" she smiled.

They all headed inside. Ginny's seemed thick and Hermione's was the thickest. She instantly got really excited. She ripped it open with everyone staring at her and violently opened her letter. As she pulled out the contents of it a badge fell out.

"I got it, Head Girl, I got it!" She exclaimed holding in out in front of her.

Everyone congratulated her and said that they had known she would get it. Ginny's package had a Prefect badge in it and she blushed as they congratulated her as well. They all pulled out their stuff from their envelopes and looked at their book lists. Hermione only needed one more book to complete her list, and she now knew what book it was for advanced potions for Professor Snape's class. She then turned to look at the Head's list of responsibilities and duties.

"I wonder who is Head Boy." Harry said.

"I was hoping it was you mate." Ron said.

"I didn't make it for probably the same reason I wasn't a prefect. For that, I am glad I'm not." He said with a genuine smile.

The day before they would leave for Hogwarts they went to Diagon Alley. They spent their time collecting what they would need for their final year at Hogwarts. They made their yearly visits to Flourish and Blotts, and the other stores along the Alley. This year they made a stop at number 93 Diagon Alley, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, to see George and Fred's shop.

The shop was loaded full of lots of interesting little packages. Some were in pill form and some in little boxes. Others were in glass containers in the form of liquids and gases. Harry recognized a small glass vial of a putrid looking substance instantly.

"Wow look! Stink pellets!" he called to Ron.

'The very same that got us on our start to all our glory," Fred said as he and George came down the stairs into the shop.

"Very good to see you all! So, how much things will you be taking with you then?" asked George.

This drew a stern glance from Mrs. Weasley. She opened her mouth to remind them of the request Dumbledore had made but George waved her off.

"Come now mum, I was only teasing!"

Just then a loud explosion rocked the upstairs of the store.

"I told the git not to bounce it! Bloody buffoon!" Fred said as he ran upstairs.

Everyone stood there looking at George for an explanation.

"What?" he said.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Ron.

"We installed a room where you can try out our products before you buy them, kind of like testers. Twas _his_ fault for not listenening." was George's reply.

"Right now, off you go. They'll see you on the holiday!" Said Mrs. Weasley.

They were sure that they heard what sounded like a frog trying to sing opera as they backed out of the store. George was yelling something up the stairs and Fred could be heard laughing his head off.

Ron began to tell them about some of the things that Fred and George had sent him as they rounded the corner and saw Draco across the street. All of them instantly saw the Head Boy's badge on his robes glinting in the sunlight.

Hermione's felt a rush go through her and chest and her stomach drop at the same time.

"Malfoy's Head Boy?" shrieked Ron. "What was Dumbledore thinking?"

"Well he does work hard in class. No other boy has the marks _he_ has," Hermione said shooting an accusing glance in their direction.

"Still, there will be lynching at the school now if you so much as forget to bow to him or something! He'll roam the halls like a bloody emperor now. Oh no, Hermione, you have to share a common room with him alone!"

Though she thought Draco was out of earshot of them, she was sure she saw that smirk grace his face after Ron's statement.

"Well I'm sure that Dumbledore won't let him do any of those things," she said as she looked away from where Draco was standing. "He _does_ know what he's doing and he would strip the badge from Draco if he did anything of the sort."

"Well better you than me," said Ron sounding relieved. "Though only one of us would've made it through the year.

After they had finished purchasing all the required items on their lists, they made their way back to the burrow where the Granger's were waiting. The Weasley's had invited them to stay the night so that they could see their daughter off that next morning.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the Grangers talked to each other while everyone

else went to the freshly de-gnomed yard. They made a fire and sat around it talking.

"They've been plenty quiet this last year, the Death Eaters I mean," Harry said.

Silence was the only answer from the group.

"It feels like it's almost the calm before the storm," Charlie said at last. "They are bound to do something soon. That much is certain. We just don't know when."

"It's more like the eye of the storm I'd say," replied Bill. "We have been through some tough times already and there are sure to be worse times ahead."

"And I'll be ready for it. It's funny. I always thought that I would be afraid when it came down to it. You know? I thought that I'd have some sort of doubt or reprehension. But, when it does come, I will be ready," Harry said steadily.

"And we'll be by your side," said Hermione.

"All the way mate, whatever it takes," added Ron.

Harry was happy looking at his friends, which had become his family. He knew they would be there for him and that he was definitely not alone. At one time he would have liked to do this on his own but they showed him that family sticks together no matter how bad or dangerous it gets. They would go down fighting by his side and they were very happy with that. That made him feel even that more powerful.

They ended up telling ghost and goblin stories which gradually turned into Bill and Charlie's Excellent Adventures when they took turns telling everyone about the different things they had experienced before Mrs. Weasley called them in for bed. They came in and heard Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger talking away about this and that, magical and non-magical stuff.

Mrs. Granger said, " They sure are meant for each other."

"That they are!" Mrs.Weasley laughed. They watched the two men excitingly explain different things to each other.

The gang went to bed but they still talked to each other using a device Fred and George had invented that enabled them to hear each other even when they were in different rooms. They reminded Harry of the walkie-talkies he had seen Dudley play with. They talked about how they can't believe that Malfoy is Head Boy and about how sorry they felt for Hermione. The coming year would be interesting.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I am in a hurry today and I wanted to get the chapter out to you guys so I will answer questions but I won't be able to personally thank reviewers, I will do that on the next chapter, but I do thank you all! I love you guys you make me feel so wonderful with awesome reviews! Well on with the questions: 1- The story has 33 chapters in total and I have written the whole thing beginning to end. 2- This story is not a dark fic so those of you who were worried of that, don't lol. 3- Did Draco beat up the boy at the club? I'm not saying no and I'm not saying no, lol. If you want a clearer answer then please do stick around it comes out later in the story. winks Well that should be it if not then I will add it to chapter 7. Thanks again and I am so sorry for not personally thanking any one in this chapter but I will next one!**


	7. Hogwarts Begins

Chapter 7

Hogwarts Begins

Hermione was awake long before anyone else in the Weasley household that morning. She was awake even before the sun had come up even. The summer's days of relaxation were over and now it was time to get back down to business. She waited impatiently for the first morning rays and jumped out of bed the minute she heard movement coming from the kitchen. She showered and dressed for the trip to Hogwarts and made sure her things were in order.

"Ginny, it's time to get going," she said to a pile of bedclothes in the bed next to hers. "You are a Prefect now after all."

Ginny groaned and sat up, her red hair concealing her face. "They can have the bloody badge back if I can sleep for another hour," she said.

"Right then. See you down at breakfast then?" Hermione asked.

Ginny grunted and Hermione bounded out of the room and down the stairs.

"Up early this morning aren't you Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I just can't wait to get going and get the year underway," Hermione said.

The smells and sights of the morning were wonderful. Hermione sat at the table

drinking a tall cool glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, taking in the smells of breakfast, and looking out the kitchen window at the cool mist that hung around the burrow. The sun shone in and the warmth caressed her face. It was Hermione's most favorite time of day.

"I remember when Percy got his badge," Mrs. Weasley said. "He was up early

that day too." She paused for a moment and Hermione saw her bite her bottom lip a little to stop it from trembling. "He'll be all right! I hear from him now and then and he comes by on his holidays. He spends his time mostly trying to find his place, you know? Well, ever since the ministry didn't exactly work out for him."

Hermione didn't know what to say so she smiled and nodded.

Mr. Weasley came in the kitchen as did Ron and Harry. Soon everyone was up

and the house was bustling with activity. After everyone had eaten and loaded up their things, they set off on their way to the train station.

Hermione hugged her parents tightly and promised to write and told them she

would see them at Christmas. With a kiss from her mother she turned and ran through the wall into platform 9 ¾. The Hogwarts Express was waiting for them all with its shiny coat of red paint. The students were climbing into the cars and making there way to their seats.

"Ron and Ginny, it's time for us to go to the Head's compartment," Hermione

said. She looked uncomfortably at Harry who laughed at her.

"Go on then! It's what you've been waiting for your whole life isn't it!" he

teased.

"Well come back when we are done with our meetings," she said.

"All right then, I'll buy us some snacks off the cart then," he said patting his bag

of money fresh from Gringott's Bank.

All the prefects made their way to the Head's compartment as Hermione waited

inside with Ron and Ginny. The door slid open and Draco walked in instantly quieting the Hufflepuffs and Kiara, who was the girl prefect from Ravenclaw. He puffed his chest out and put on his 'superior' face and strutted into the compartment. Now that Draco had entered and sat down next to her, Hermione began with reading the letter that Dumbledore had sent for her to read to them. After she was done she turned to Draco.

"Is there anything that you wish to add?"

"No, I think you've summed it up all right," he said.

"Right then. You will continue to make your rounds on the hour and if there are

any problems or troubles that arise, see either the Head Boy or myself and remember the charge given to you by the Headmaster. That is all."

With that everyone rose from their seats and they filed out the door heading to

their own compartments.

After Hermione, Ron and Ginny returned back to the compartment with

Harry. They all got comfortable and started to talk.

"So how was it, with Malfoy I mean?" Harry asked.

"Fine, he hardly said anything at all really," Ron, replied shocked. "It was the strangest thing I had every seen. I'd liken it to Professor Snape in the ballet or Neville as Quidditch captain or something."

"Weird," Harry said. "But speaking of Quidditch, we are sure to win the cup this year. I have to start organizing the practice times and the try-outs with Maddam Hooch as soon as we arrive at school. There's a beater's position and a chaser's that we need to fill."

"Well you are the captain Harry," Ron smiled. I bet your dad would be proud of you right now."

"Yeah I guess he would. I'd bet it'd mean more to him though if I won the cup this year."

Hermione listened to them talk on and on about the upcoming Quidditch season. The trip to Hogwarts went well enough as no one stopped by to inform her of anything. After they had changed into their robes, Kiara stopped by to chat with Ron for a while. Eventually they arrived at the school.

The Great Hall was decorated with the usual floating candles and the bewitched ceiling shone through to the crystal clear night sky. Clouds, however, loomed on the horizon and gave a hint that a storm was to be moving in later that night. The nervous

and slightly terrified first years entered the Hall escorted by Hagrid and Professor McGonagall and took there seats while waiting to be sorted into their houses. One by one they were brought up and the sorting hat was placed on their heads and they were sorted out into the houses until all had been sorted.

Professor Dumbledore, after seeing that they had all arrived, stood to address the students.

"Welcome back students, yes welcome back!" he said to applause. "Welcome to yet another year of magic and learning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before we begin another commencement feast, there are some few grounds rules I would like to go over. First off, as you are all no doubt aware, the changing times and the present situations that we find ourselves in now necessitate that all students must never be outside the castle walls alone. When you must depart the protection of this school you will do so with a partner."

Dumbledore continued his speech and reiterated his part about the Forbidden Forest being off limits, and the certain death that would come to those who broke this rule. Harry and Ron eyed some nervous first years that exchanged terrified glances during this part of the speech and it reminded them of themselves at that age.

"And without further ado, let us eat!" he concluded.

They all tore into the food and Ron looked like he'd been starved in a dungeon somewhere as he devoured the food. After she had eaten, Hermione stood up and looked over to see if Draco was done. He was also in the act of standing up and had been watching her anyway. They headed up to the teacher's table as they had been asked to do and received the passwords for the houses. Dumbledore had also told them to ensure that everyone got into their common rooms easily and properly and that she and Draco were to come and see him at his office to be let into their common room.

"I'll tell my house," Draco said. "You can inform the rest."

"Ok," Hermione said. She went about her task of informing the Prefects of each house their new passwords. After the Prefects had received the passwords, they gathered up the respective houses and made their way to their common room areas. Hermione and Draco made sure that everything went according to plan and that there were no problems. After all the students had entered their rooms, Hermione made her way down the darkened corridors to Dumbledore's office.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I do hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Now lets move onto the Q &A's : 1- Draco doesn't say much because it brings in a little mystery to the story, you do how ever get to see more of how Draco feels later on. Well that concludes the questions part. Now on to the Thank yous : profet, Bookworm1214, Curlyq2713, IamRajah (winks), xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo, cantatedomino, prin 69, beker986, SoS, elsa, Kissmyfoot, jenny, the infamous draco's secret lover, and Gentileschi. Thank you so much! It means so much to me! Keep r/r!**


	8. Heads Common Room

Chapter 8

Heads Common Room

Hermione arrived at Dumbledore's office and Draco and Dumbledore stood there silently waiting for her.

"Ah, now that you are both here and everything else is in order, follow me and I shall show you to your personal Head's common room. It is the greatest honor that you two shall share your own common room, with separate sleeping quarters of course. There is only one bathroom. Be sure to be considerate of one another when it comes time to sharing and taking turns," Dumbledore explained as they walked until they reached the portrait of a man and a woman. They seemed to be working on something. Before Dumbledore said the password he turned to them and continued, "Now I must say that the two of you are representing two houses that are split. However I trust that there will be no problems between the two of you and that you will work together most harmoniously." He looked at them with a very serious expression.

"Yes Professor." They both said in unison.

Dumbledore's face quickly went back to his usual smile and turned around towards the portrait. "Peace," he said. The portrait swung open letting them inside.

"The room up the stairs to the left with the portrait of a lion is yours Miss Granger, and the room up the stairs to the right with the portrait of a serpent is yours Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione started to walk up the stairs closest to her room when he had pointed out her room. She walked up the five stairs and noticed that there was a table between their rooms. She then walked up to her portrait "to get a closer look," or at least that is the way she made it seem. Her plan was to wait for Dumbledore to be done and then duck quickly into her room.

"The room to your right on this floor is the bathroom and you should find it, along with your rooms, quite accommodating. There is a table up there between your rooms you can use for Prefect meetings, Head meetings, or just for your studies. The first Head meeting with me will be in a few days. I will alert you as to when they will be held. Before you head off to bed you will need to go on your rounds to make sure everything and everyone is where they need to be. I'll be off now and all you need to do to get into your rooms is to give them a password and you'll be all set. Goodnight and once again congratulations." With that he turned and left.

As soon as Dumbledore told them how to get into their rooms she whispered her new password "Secrets", and slipped into her room quickly and shut the door. She sat there waiting to see if she could hear Draco walk to his room. For a few seconds she heard silence, and then she could hear him walking… towards her room. He walked up the stairs and stopped right outside her door. She held her breath as her heart rate quickened. He stood there for a few seconds but it seemed so much longer to her. Finally he turned towards his room and walked away. She released her breath as she started to look around her room and she thought it was beautiful. Two windows flanked her bed. The bed was a queen sized canopy bed with thick posts at all the corners; much like the one in her old room but larger. The bed had a garnet satin comforter with gold satin sheets, and instead of the usual thick curtains, theses were gold and made of a sheer material. There was a huge rug under the bed with her house colors and the outlines of lions on it. There was the door to the closet, a dresser, a desk, a full-length mirror, an over sized stuffed chair, a bookcase that was filled with her books and a fireplace. She noticed that her stuff was already there and had been put away. Her pictures were in frames and sitting on the fireplace mantle, and her alarm clock was sitting on her nightstand. This bothered her because she new exactly who did it. She then noticed that there was a hat that she had made in her S.P.E.W. days next to a basket of goodies. She recognized it as a hat that she had seen on Dobby. He must have put it there to make her feel better and to let her know that it was he who had put her things away. Maybe he was the only one who wanted to work for her since she used to be on the "free the house elves" kick, and kept trying to sneak clothing to them. However Dobby would end up with all of it, which didn't matter since he was already free, and on the payroll of Hogwarts. She felt better knowing it was Dobby who had put her things away.

Hermione noticed that her huge makeup bag, which was filled with some makeup but just mostly her personal hygiene stuff, was left unopened. She walked over to it opened it and pulled out her tooth paste and her tooth brush in its holder and stuck it into her robes with her wand. She then tried to sneak out of the Head's common room so Draco wouldn't hear her leave although the portrait closed louder than anticipated. She knew he had heard it so she took of running towards the Gryffindor common room area in hope to see Ron and Ginny doing their rounds.

Hermione was just about to reach the Gryffindor common room when she ran into them.

"Hey, are you almost finished with your rounds?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we are heading back to the common room now." Ginny answered.

"Hermione, are you alright? You look like you were running." Ron asked concerned.

"Did that git Malfoy do something to you?" Harry asked inquisitively peering out from behind Ron and Ginny.

"No he didn't do anything. I just wanted to catch you guys before you went back to the common room," Hermione replied "Can I use your bathroom Ginny?"

"Sure, but why not use yours?" Ginny asked.

"Is that git hogging the bathroom!" Ron asked quickly.

"No I just don't want to deal with him tonight, that's all." Hermione said.

"I don't blame you, but you are going to have to deal with him sooner or later." Harry added.

"I know, but tonight has been perfect and I don't want it to be ruined, I'll deal with him tomorrow," Hermione said with a smile as they reached the Portrait belonging to Gryffindor's. "Oh and Harry, you do know that you can't be _seen_ by the Heads or any of the Prefects out of your common room past hours?"

"Oh right, I'll be sure to remember that." Harry said with a smile and wink.

After Hermione had brushed her teeth, used the restroom, and visited for a few minutes she headed out of the portrait. She could hear footsteps heading the other direction down the hall around the corner. She climbed out and turned towards her friends that stood on the other side of the portrait opening.

"Well I am off to finish my rounds so I'll see you guys at breakfast." Hermione said to her friends.

"Bye, and good luck," they said smiling as the portrait of the Fat Lady shut who was drifting in and out of sleep. The sounds of the storm could be heard as it played outside and the rain danced against the nearby window.

Then she heard the footsteps stop and turn around heading in her direction at a quickened pace. She had a feeling of who it was, so she ran to a suit of armor and ducked into the corner right behind it. It was dark and she hoped nothing else was back there, but she quickly slid out of sight. "I'll be brave tomorrow," she thought to herself. She pushed herself all the way back into the dark corner and covered her badge just in case light would some how reflect off of it. There was no way she could have been seen and she started to breathe shallow short breaths so she would not be heard. The person approached in a matter of seconds, and just as she thought, it was Draco. He stood there confusedly looking down the only other hallway she could have gone, and noticed that she wasn't down it. He looked around the hall and then turned to the portrait. This scene swept through her mind as the noise of the storm along with the sight of Draco gave her flashes of memories from that night tree months ago. Hermione couldn't help but shiver.

"Excuse me miss, but is Hermione Granger in there?" Draco asked very politely.

"Hmm," The fat lady stirred awake, "Miss, oh my, no dear. She was but she left, a minute ago." she said smiling at him, and with that, yawned and fell back to sleep. Hermione was happy that the Fat Lady hadn't seen her go to her hiding place.

He stood there looking around very confused. He ran his hand through his hair that had pretty much been the same since third year. Hermione couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. She thought he looked really cute, as he stood there all confused. She remembered his touch and the way his lips felt on her neck, as her heart started to flutter and she felt lightheaded, "No, bad Hermione, he's bad, he's Draco Malfoy a Death Eater." she thought, scolding herself. After a few seconds he decided to take off in the only other way he thought she could have gone. She waited until she heard that his footsteps had faded farther away. She removed her shoes, holding one in each hand and made a mad dash to her common room. She said the password and ran inside. She ran straight up to her room and said that password. She slipped inside shutting the door behind her. She tried to breath slowly so her heart would stop beating so fast.

She sat her shoes down by her desk and made her way to the closet, which turned out to be a walk in, to change for bed. She had dressed into her nightclothes and made her way to her bed to have a look at the gift basket left for her. As she walked over to it she looked at her room once again. It was so warm and inviting, with the candle light coming from the candelabra in the corner by the window closest to her desk, the sconces on the walls, and the chandelier that hung above her bed. The candles were all enchanted to light by themselves when someone came into the room and go out when they would leave. They would also go out or light again with the use of a simple spell. Hermione sat on her bed to read the note that was in the basket.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Congratulations on making Head Girl! Here is a little something for your appointment. The basket will be filled daily, so if there are any requests just let us know and we will try and get it for you. All the things that have your house colors on them are now yours; you will be taking them home with you at the end of the year. Once again congratulations!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Hogwarts staff_

Hermione finished reading the letter and set it down when she heard someone come in through the portrait door of the common room. She assumed he had seen the light under the crack of the door because she heard him stomp off to the bathroom and slam the door. She jumped at the sound. It was amazing how you could hear so much more at night. She put the basket and the hat on her desk, grabbed her wand, and said the spell to turn out the candles. She lied in bed and put her wand next to it on her nightstand and pulled up the covers and slid in. The satin felt good against her bare legs. It did pose an interesting situation however, as her pajamas were satin as well and she felt as if she was afloat in a sea of satin. The slightest motion caused her to drift around under the covers. In fact she wasn't completely certain that she ever remained in one spot. She lay there waiting for some sort of sound from the bathroom. Then she had heard the door open and heard him stomp up the stairs and close his door. There was no slam this time however.

She thought to herself, "It had been over 3 months since I saw his dark mark, and three months since I discovered his secret. He obviously wants to talk about it and that's why he is following me. Why then has he not said anything yet and why is it that the only real chance he had to talk about, it he did something else? I tried not to think about the Dark Mark, this summer. In fact he had given me something else to think about, maybe that was his plan. Maybe he knew I wasn't going to say anything or else I would have said something by now and that's why he hasn't said anything about it. He's messing with me isn't he? But, why would he? I can understand him trying to scare me and at first I think that is what he was trying to do. And why had Dumbledore made him Head Boy? He does have the grades and all but everyone knows his father was a death eater. Dumbledore forgives and doesn't judge others for their parent's actions, but he must have known about the mark. He had to of known, Snape can be a pain but he is loyal to the Order. Dumbledore must know and maybe his intention was to keep Draco close so he could keep a better eye on him. He has his reasons I am sure of it." After that final thought and the sounds of the passing storm had faded off into the distance she drifted off to sleep…

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to put this out been really busy, you know how it is! Thanks to the reviewers for reviewing! It means so much! Those of you who want things to heat up they will things have to build, but when it gets there I'm sure you'll like it! Stay tuned the next chapter should be out soon! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Harry Potter.**


	9. Oh Wow the 1st Day of Classes!

Chapter 9

Oh Wow… the 1st Day of Classes!

Hermione woke up with a thud and realized that she was lying on the ground. The waves of the satin sea had finally washed her out onto the beaches of the floor. "No more satin pajamas for bed," she said out loud. She jumped up ready for the first day and ran to her closet to get dressed. After she had put on her school uniform and brushed her beautiful wavy brown hair and finished what she could do in her room she grabbed her toothpaste and toothbrush and had headed off to the Head's bathroom.

She had seen the door was slightly open and assumed it was free. She went over to it and opened the door completely and exposed a fresh out of the shower, completely nude Draco. He made no attempt to cover himself, instead he just grinned. Her eyes widened as her eyes lay upon his body and his…

"Oh wow… I mean, learn how to shut the door and use the lock! She exclaimed as she slammed the door. She stood there for a while still in shock and then stormed off to her room and grabbed her already packed book bag. She shoved her toothpaste and toothbrush inside it and took off for the bathroom closest to the Great Hall still feeling a bit flustered.

After freshening up she left the girl's bathroom and headed to breakfast. She became so engrossed in her conversation with her friends that she didn't even think to look at the Slytherin table.

"So Hermione, how did you sleep in your new room?" Ginny asked before taking a bite of toast.

"Oh great! I love my room, it is so beautiful!" Hermione explained as she grabbed a couple slices of bacon.

Hermione went on about her room telling them everything about it.

"I heard that the bathroom is ten times better than the Prefects bathroom what would you say Hermione?" Ron said whipping his mouth from the milk he'd just drunken.

"Actually it was occupied this morning so I brushed my teeth in the girls room right out in the hall." She answered quickly.

"So he is being a selfish git!" Harry snapped.

"I knew it. I'm gonna get him so…" Ron was cut off.

"No, no that's not it. You guys are over reacting. When I noticed he was in there I didn't feel like waiting so went somewhere else. It is no big deal relax." Hermione said reassuringly.

" Ok, ok but you know if you need us to do anything…" Hermione cut Ron off again.

"I know, and I will." She said as they all got up to go to their first class.

They said goodbye to Ginny as they headed towards their first class, seventh year Advanced Transfiguration, which Hermione then realized that they also had that with the Slytherins. "Great." She mumbled to herself.

The three of them sat at their desk with Ron in the middle. Hermione had gotten out her book, ink, quill and some parchment and set it out in front of her. Ron had his back to her and was talking to Harry about something, and Hermione started reading that day's lesson. Just as she sat back in her chair when she had finished she saw a finger slide along the end of the table that sent shock waves through her. The finger might as well have been run along her body for it gave her an intoxicating feeling. She looked up to see Draco go to his seat and turn around to look at her. Their eyes met and she raised her brow at him as Professor McGonagall came in. She cracked a slight smile and turned her attention to Professor McGonagall. She could still see him out of the corner of her eye as he sat there looking in her direction for a bit and then turned to face forward.

"Why did I smile? Now he's gonna think that I liked seeing him naked! Well it wasn't so bad… yes it was what are you saying! Just ignore him so he will not think that I even cared… yeah that sounds good." Hermione thought to herself.

As the day went on Hermione did as she said and ignored and avoided him as usual. Her first day went by surprisingly fast and the next thing she knew she was in the Great Hall for Dinner. She had even found time to go to the library to get some new books that had come in.

"So Hermione, when is the first Prefect's meeting?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. Dumbledore still has to let us know when our first Head's meeting with him is," Hermione answered.

"So when is the Quidditch try-outs Harry?" Ginny asked

"They're this Friday. It should be quite interesting. You should come Hermione." Harry said.

"Try outs are always quite the entertainment." Ron added with a grin.

"You know I feel that it is my duty to be there as Head Girl and all. "Hermione said dignified.

"Great, it'll be great." Harry said happily.

"I was thinking that we could go see Hagrid tonight and maybe find out what tomorrows lesson will be." Hermione suggested.

"Sounds great, let's go. Ginny are you coming?" Harry asked as Ron, Hermione and he stood up to leave.

"Sure!" Ginny said quickly standing to leave with them. Ginny hardly got to go anywhere with them. She really didn't hang out with them a whole lot out side of meals and the common room.

They walked down to Hagrid's hut and took in the beautiful day. They didn't have too much time to spend, as they had to be back at the castle before dark. They reached Hagrid's and knocked on the door and it slowly cracked opened. All that was visible was Hargid's nose and one eye as he peered though the door. After he realized who it was he opened the door and pulled them in.

"Quickly, quickly!" Hagrid said in a hurry, looking around all paranoid.

"Hagrid, what's going on?' Harry asked.

"What the bloody hell is that!" Ron shrieked before Hagrid could answer the first question.

Hermione spun around and saw what looked like a duck stretched over a very large spider. The head and body was that of a duck, but where the ducks legs should have been, were eight orange spider legs. It backed up a little from them and began flapping its wings excitedly. Ron threw Ginny in the corner and backed up against her and pulled Harry in front of him.

"Keep it away!" he cried.

"Calm down now! Calm down!" Hagrid said. "He won' hurt none o'yehs."

"Hagrid, what is it?" asked Hermione.

"This here is Willard. He's a phelonis!" Hagrid beamed.

"It's a spider duck?" asked Ginny as she looked around Harry.

"He's a surprise for class tomorrow," continued Hagrid.

Willard was actually quite friendly. Ron eventually got up the nerve to pat him on the head.

"The little bugger is kinda cute," Ron said as he leaned in to get a closer look.

"QUACK!" Willard called, knocking Ron back into his hiding place.

"Bloody hell he quacks?" Ron squeaked.

"So Harry I hear tha' Quidditch try outs are on Friday. Tha' sounds great." Hagrid said.

"Yeah, it'll be great. Only we will be sharing the field with Slytherin. They get one half we get the other." Harry replied.

"We have to share the field with them!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what Madam Hooch said." Harry answered.

"It seems like you hav' to share a lot with em', even my class tomorrow." Hagrid said.

After their pleasant visit they headed back up to the school and parted ways and Hermione headed back to her common room...

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews! The more I get the faster the next chapter comes out! Well someone wanted to know if Draco was a spy well as much as I want to tell you I don't want to ruin the story for you so you have to keep reading to find out if he is or isn't. But your question does get answered. Well I do hope that you enjoyed the chapter and the next should be out soon quicker if I get a lot of reviews, lol! Once again thank you so much for reviewing! Keep r/r!**


	10. Closer

Chapter 10

Closer

Hermione made her way back to her common room. When she got there she said the password and walked into the room. She really hadn't got a chance to take a good look around the common room which wasn't the same Head's common room as the previous Head's had that she had been in a few times for meetings. There was a huge couch and two over stuffed chairs that looked just like the one in her room. The colors of Slytherin and Gryffindor filled the room. There were two long banners that hung above the fireplace, one from Gryffindor and one from Slytherin that stood side by side and a rug the had the four colors in it. It was quite nice.

Hermione saw a sliver of light from the crack under Draco's door. "He must be doing homework," She thought to herself. She had decided to take a shower, so she headed into her bedroom. Hermione undressed, put on her bathrobe, grabbed her hygiene stuff, and headed to the bathroom. She was pleased to still see light from under his bedroom door. She went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her to avoid anymore of what had happened that morning and looked around. She also hadn't gotten a chance to really see the bathroom either. It was absolutely beautiful. It had a toilet, of course, a vanity with two sinks, and towards the back of the room there was a very large shower (it looked like a small room only the walls didn't reach the ceiling) and to the left of it was one of the biggest bathtubs she had ever seen. It was more like a small bathing pool than a bathtub. She put her toothbrush and toothpaste down on the counter of the vanity and took of her robe and carried her shower stuff into the shower and put it in her spot. Draco already had chosen his spot for his things. She stared her shower and noticed that there was a shower bench on the right side to where you would walk in. She was just about done when she heard the door unlock and someone walked in.

"What? I locked the door, what is he doing?" Hermione thought to herself. She heard him walk to the toilet and relieve himself. She sat there sort of in shock not believing this. After he flushed he walked over to the sink and started to wash his hands she stuck her head out and hid the rest of her body behind the shower wall and looked out to the left of her. She looked right at Draco with a questioning look on her face.

"Um just in case you were unaware I am in the shower and I locked the door." Hermione said.

"I had to go." Was all that he said as he leaned against the counter staring at her.

"I was almost done and I haven't taken that long! And you could have waited!" She said annoyed. He shrugged.

"I didn't feel like it. You know, since you saw me it is only fair that I should get to see you." He said as he walked closer to her with and evil smirk on his face. She was about to protest and duck back into the shower to hold the door closed with all her might, knowing it would be pointless when his mark burned and he stopped and looked down at his arm. With the smirk still on his face he turned and left.

For a second she thought that she was doomed. She was glad that he had the dark mark for just that once. If he would not have been called he might have seen her and she knew that he had had every intention to see her. Hermione leaned back against the shower wall and exhaled the breath she was unaware she was holding in. She realized that when she would take a shower in the future she would have to wear a swimming suit and have to learn to wash her self with it on.

"Pervert! Oh I hate him. Ahh!" She said loudly.

After she finished with her shower and brushed her teeth she decided to go on her rounds. There wasn't anything to interesting until she walked up on two people snogging up against the wall. Hermione was surprised to find two prefects were the pair and that it was Pansy and Alexander Diano the new boy prefect for Slytherin. The two jumped when they realized she was standing there. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"I am sorry for laughing but the look on your faces… anyway just be careful in the future okay. So I take it that this is your new boyfriend Pansy?" Hermione asked trying to be nice, as Head Girl.

"Um… yeah." Pansy said kind of shocked that Hermione wasn't going to punish them or anything.

"I thought that you were with Draco." Hermione said although she had forgotten all about that until that moment.

"No we were never really anything. I did really like him, but he is really mean and it got hard to keep up with it. Honestly I really couldn't care a less about what other people do as long as they stay out of my way. Besides I don't think he ever felt that way about anyone or me at all really. Anytime a girl would make a pass at him he would just give that I am to good for you look and leave. It made me wonder if he were gay." Pansy replied. It surprised Hermione she always thought of Pansy as the female version of Draco, and "No Draco is defiantly not gay." Hermione thought to herself.

"Well good luck to the both of you and just make sure that you get some of your rounds in before you head off to bed, separately of course." Hermione said with a wink as she walked by and looked back. "Good night." They all smiled at each other.

"Well that was strange. I never thought I would ever be civil with Pansy." Hermione thought to herself. Hermione finished her rounds and headed back to her room to do her homework.

"Good evening Miss Granger," The woman and the man in the portrait said at once as they smiled at her and waited for her to say the password

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Albany." Hermione said returning the smile. "Peace."

They nodded still smiling and the portrait door opened. Hermione went inside and looked around the room and looked at the small crack under his door. She noticed that Draco had not yet returned. She then went up to her door and looked at the Lion in the portrait that was in her door.

"Secrets." She said and her door unlocked. She grabbed the knob and went inside.

When she was finished with her homework she put on her normal night attire. "No silk or satin tonight, not in that bed." She said to herself.

She was about to get into bed but she realized that she didn't hear if Draco had come back yet or not. She opened her door slowly and didn't see a light under his door and he wasn't in the common room so she decided to check the bathroom. She walked over to the bathroom and slowly opened the door. No one was in there so she headed back to her room and shut the door.

She got into bed but found it hard to fall asleep. "Why do I even care when he comes back?" She thought to herself. However she found herself waiting for some kind of noise. Finally about an hour later she heard him come into the common room and walk up his stairs go into his room and shut the door, then heard him about a minute later go into the bathroom. Hermione not really knowing why she was now satisfied fell right to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update i have been so busy lately. I just want to say a quick thank you to all who have reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! The next chapter should be up soon keep reading and please keep reviewing!**


	11. Confused

Chapter 11

Confused

When Hermione woke up that next morning she was happy to see herself still in the bed. She actually found it hard to get out of it however. She got ready and went to breakfast. The owls delivered the mail during breakfast and Hermione got a letter from her cousin. It was a good letter and it put her in a great mood.

Class didn't start for a little while so Hermione decided to go back to her room to read one of the books that she had gotten from the library. She decided to remove her shoes and socks and then grabbed a book and went to the common room couch. She leaned up against the back of it, slid over the top, and rolled over to plop on the seats and lay stomach down. She started to read and crossed her ankles. Draco came out of his room and saw her lying on the couch, facing the other way. He looked her over. She heard him; she hadn't realized that he had come back to the common room after breakfast. She didn't look up from her book.

"You know you should feel lucky, you are the only girl to have ever seen me unclothed." Draco said. She turned her head back at him.

"Yeah, right." She replied slowly. Turning her head back to her book.

She thought "Why should I believe him after what happened over the summer. Who knows how far we would have gotten, and with me being a 'mudblood'."

"It's the truth. There hasn't been a girl worthy to see or be with me." He replied snootily. She turned to her side so she could see him better.

"That makes sense, I guess." Hermione said remembering the conversation she had with Pansy the night before. He started to walk over towards her on the couch. She pulled her legs up as she sat up, still sitting sideways. He dropped his bag on the floor and sat on the couch next to her as he looked over her body.

"Why do you constantly stare at me and follow me around?" She asked bluntly. After a moment of silence she continued, "If you are trying to scare me it is not working." She sat up completely moving her legs out to the side still facing Draco.

"I know that you haven't told anyone about my… secret, why?" Draco asked as he turned to look at her.

"I don't know, but I don't plan on it either and it's not because I am afraid of you, because I am not. So you can leave me alone." She replied. Looking him dead in the eyes.

"Well if you aren't scared how come you always avoid me? Maybe it's because you can't trust or control yourself around me." He said coyly.

"Ha, control myself around you? It's funny to hear this coming from the one who had wiped _their_ ice cream on _my_ neck. Please… sorry to disappoint you, but you do nothing for me." She deftly answered back. His eyes glazed over and a small grin appeared on his face.

"So this does nothing for you?" He asked as he moved closer to her.

"Not in the least." She lied.

"This?" He asked quietly as he moved even closer. He slid into the small space between the back of the couch and her legs. He then put his hand on the outer part of her right thigh and moved in closer to her face looking into her eyes. She never really noticed the twinge of slight blue in his silvery eyes.

"No." she said with a slight quiver in her voice. She realized that they had not yet kissed.

He leaned into her and lightly brushed her lips with his. It was like there was an electrical shock between them that had ran through both of their bodies. He went in more, kissing her a little harder and with every lip motion their kiss would deepen. He moaned into her mouth. That had killed any sense of hesitation Hermione had left. He laid her back onto the couch as he put his hand around the back of her neck cradling it. He lifted himself a bit still kissing her and removed his hand from the back of her neck grabbed her left leg and pulled it from under him it to his side. With his other hand he had pulled her other leg to his other side gripping her thigh as he moved his body up along hers to get better situated. She quietly moaned at that. He pulled back to let them both breath momentarily while their hearts were racing. He looked over her face and dove right back into kissing her. They roamed their tongues in each other's mouths as he rubbed his body on hers, making them both moan. She stroked her right leg along his side and down his leg and back up again. She could feel his body wanting her. Both of them lost in the moment not able to control themselves, not really wanting to. After a few minutes of heated passion surged through their bodies, they never really seemed to get enough of each other. Before they could go any further he pulled back again looking down at her once more, to catch his breath in more than one-way. He pushed his upper body up and straightened out his arms beneath him, still breathing heavily. He dropped his head to his chest and took notice of the position they were in with him between her legs. He bit his lower lip and looked back up to see her looking back at him and breathing just as hard. He closed his eyes and dropped his head again. He sat there for a second then pushed up off of her completely with an extremely loud growl. This took her by surprise. She sat up as he got up off of her and the couch. She sat her side against the back of the couch and watched him as he grabbed his bag and walked quickly behind the couch towards the common room door.

She put her hand on the back of the couch and turned around more to see him growl loudly once more and swing his bag in the air above his head and slam it on the floor with a huge thud causing books and papers to spill out everywhere while he yelled "What the bloody hell are you doing to me!"

Not even waiting for an answer or so much as a look back at her he quickly grabbed a book and stormed out of the common room portrait. She sat there confused at what had just happened.

"What am I doing to you… what are you doing to me?" She thought out loud.

She gathered herself, straightened her skirt and the rest of her uniform and headed to her room to put her socks and shoes on. She brushed her hair quickly, grabbed her book bag and hurried of to her first class so she wouldn't be late.

She got to class with only moments to spare. She spotted Draco sitting at the end of a table by the aisle looking down into his book. She then spotted Ron and Harry at the table in front of the one across from Draco's. Ron got up to let Hermione have his seat and moved one over. She walked past Draco and sat down in the seat that Ron had offered her.

After the Professor was finished with the lesson lecture they were to do their homework, with each other if needed. As Hermione was talking to Harry she would look out of the corner of her eye to see if Draco was looking at her, but he never did.

Classes were done for the day and in every class she had with Draco they would ignore each other. She did notice that he remained quiet throughout Hagrid's class, which had gone over real well with the phelonis.

**A/N: Since I got a good amount of reviews I updated sooner. THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Thanks for the really wonderful reviews! Please keep it up! Hope you guys liked the chapter the next one will be up shortly and if I get a lot of reviews it will be up sooner. :) Thanks again! Keep r/r!**


	12. Detention Substitutes

Chapter 12

Detention Substitutes

It had been a few weeks since the incident on the couch. Hermione hadn't really spoken to or really even seen Draco besides in meetings, class, the library or the occasional passing in the common room. He spent most of his time in his room or in the library. He still came in to use the bathroom when she was in the shower. He would come in, use the toilet, wash his hands, and stand there for a bit and leave. She always wore her chocolate bathing suit (a halter top with hipster bottoms) when she showered because of what almost happened the first time she took one there, just in case. That way if he planned on sneaking a peak, or barging in on her, she would be covered.

One Friday before leaving advanced potions Prof. Snape had asked Hermione and Draco to stay after class. They waited until most of the class had left, before they made their way up to the front of the room. They both walked up to Snape's desk.

"Yes Professor, you wanted to see us?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. The teachers are holding a very important meeting tonight and since Filch is no longer able to supervise students for detention we will need your services. There are a few students that have received detention for this evening and will need to be looked after. Mr. Malfoy I understand that you have Quidditch practice this evening but no worries, they will be long over by the time you will be needed here, which is at eight o'clock. Filch will drop off the supplies and will pick them up again at eleven o'clock. As Heads I trust everything will run smoothly. Now you may return to your usual activities. Good afternoon." Professor Snape said, and with that he left the room.

"That barely gives me enough time to get to the common room for a shower and a change of clothes." Draco complained as he walked towards the door.

Hermione also had things planned for that evening. She had promised Ginny that she would go with her to watch Harry and Ron practice quidditch, plus she had a report to do for Muggle Studies, which she would just have to do it the next day.

They made their way out of the room and headed down the corridors that lead them upstairs. She walked a few paces in front of him trying to stay in front. She decided to head to the Great Hall and wait for dinner which would begin shortly.

"Of course." Draco mumbled but Hermione heard him and turned around.

"Excuse me?" She asked confused.

"Nothing!" He replied as he continued to walk to their common room.

She stood there for a minute then turned to continue onto the Great Hall. "What is his problem?" She thought to herself.

She arrived in the Great Hall and there were already some students in there, doing various things. She sat down where she normally sits down and was about to pull out her stuff that she needed to do her report with, but decided to write her cousin Victoria.

She noticed Ron, Ginny and Harry come into the Hall, Ron and Harry already dressed for practice. She put the finished letter and her quill in her bag. Harry and Ginny sat next one another and Ron sat next to Hermione.

"What did Snape want?" Harry asked.

"The teacher's have this important meeting tonight and he needs us to supervise a couple of students, in detention in his place." Hermione answered.

"What like detention substitutes?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, something like that." Hermione replied.

"Poor buggers, having to deal with that bloody ferret, bossing them around and what not." Ron added shaking his head.

"Well, I won't let him, and if he does I'll just tell him he can leave and I'll just do it alone."

"You should just say that when you get there, so they don't have to deal with him at all. Nobody deserves to have that guy in complete charge of them. I know that you'll be there but face it Hermione, the guy is a pompous ass." Ron said. Hermione and the othersnodded their heads in agreement.

"So are you still going to watch us practice tonight?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but as soon as practice is over I have to head straight to the potions class room. I can't even change out of my robes and stuff." Hermione answered.

"Great! I really want you to go, and you're going to be very warm since it's rather hot out today." Ginny said. It had been getting cooler out but it was warm out that day.

"Well I guess that we are still stuck sharing the field with the Slytherins again today mate." Ron said to Harry.

"Well they pretty much stay on their side and practice. They'll need it though, after we humiliated them in the first game of the year they will surely need to keep up their other games to have a shot at the cup!" Harry said beaming.

"Right you are mate, here's to another grand year of quidditch!" Ron exclaimed as they all lifted their cups, even the surrounding Gryffindor's that heard Ron lifted theirs.

"Cheers!" They all exclaimed and downed their drinks, making many of the other people in the hall turn to see what was going on.

After dinner they headed down to the quidditch field. Hermione had immediately felt the warmth outside. They got to the quidditch field and Hermione and Ginny sat on the ground next to the walls and looked up as they saw the team in the air doing the drills that Harry was telling them to do. Hermione looked on the other side of the field to see the Slytherin team flying about and practicing, doing what Draco was telling them to do. She had put her robe under her so she could sit on it and had her legs arched in front of her as she leaned up against the wall, no one else was on the ground so she didn't worry about anyone looking up her skirt.

After a while Hermione started to get really hot so she took of her tie, then pulled her sweater off over her head and shook her hair around to shake out the heat. She unbuttoned the top two buttons on her shirt. Then a bug or something went up into her skirt causing her to jump slightly on the ground, then lift her skirt, pulling it up and revealing her upper thigh to look for it.

"Draco, look out!" Someone on the Slytherin team yelled. She immediately looked up to see Draco looking at her right before he came back to reality in time to see the bludger knock him clean off of his broom. He fell straight down to the ground and Hermione got up and ran over to him.

"Malfoy, are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Don't worry about it Mudblood!" Blaise said. As soon as he said it he had regretted it. His face went straight into a cringe at what might come next.

"I am Head Girl, it is my duty to be concerned, especially when the possibly injured is the Head boy. Now you are lucky that I am not going to take any points from your house with that comment. I hope in the future you will think before you speak. I know that you are better and smarter than that," Hermione said to him then turned her attention to Draco who was sitting up on the ground rubbing his shoulder. "I see that you are fine and are not in the need of Madam Pomfrey. Good day." She said looking at Draco with a raised eyebrow and knew exactly what had him distracted from the game. She then walked away back to her spot next to Ginny.

As she walked away she heard Blaise say, "She's not so bad, you know for a muggle born." She smiled. It was a complement, well mostly, but none-the less still a complement, and from a Slytherin. She could have taken at least fifty points from them for that comment to her, the Head girl.

Hermione picked up her robe and moved it to the other side of Ginny and sat next to her once again. She and the whole Gryffindor team stared at her.

"What?" She asked uncomfortably. The team immediately went on to practicing again. Ginny however, looked at her and said. "Wow I can't believe you let them off like that."

"Well Malfoy hasn't taken any points from us, so I really didn't want start a war, besides I don't think that will happen again." Hermione replied. Ginny nodded

Hermione kept sneaking glances over at the other side of the field at Draco directing his team, while she talked to Ginny. She thought he looked good flying on his broom, with his hair blowing back as he soared through the air… "Stop that!" She mentally scolded herself. She couldn't help noticing that when he realized that she was looking he would start showing off. She shook her head and laughed.

After quidditch practice was over Hermione headed down to the dungeons. She was first to arrive at Snape's classroom. She sat down to wait for the others to show up when Filch arrived to drop off the cleaning supplies. He told her that he would be back at eleven o'clock to pick them up. Filch had not been allowed to supervise students since his allegiance to Delores Umbridge had gotten him into hot water, and almost gotten him out of a job. Although Filch contended that he was only following her orders, it was obvious that he was more than eager to carry out her severe and unusual punishments.

At eight o'clock, the four students serving detention entered the classroom. They were a collection of fifth and sixth year students that were all from different houses. Together they represented all of the houses with the exception of Slytherin. Hermione thought that it was to be expected that Snape wouldn't give one of his own house a trip to detention.

"Well now, here are your supplies. You are to clean these walls and floors starting from the top and front of the classroom and work your way to the back including chairs and tables," Hermione informed them. She waved her wand and filled the buckets with soapy water and the detainees got to work.

All of them heard the footsteps coming down the hall outside of the classroom. He wasn't running, but walking loudly to announce his presence. Draco threw open the doors of the class room and stormed in. He acknowledged no one as he made his way to Professor Snape's desk at the head of the class. All of the students shot nervous glances at him as he propped his feet up on the desk and leaned back in Snape's chair. They doubled their efforts and tried to avoid looking it him. There were obviously fearful of the Head Boy, who now sat arrogantly sneering at them.

"Looks like you missed a spot there tubby," he said to a large, pudgy boy with glasses, who was from Hufflepuff. "You had better pay more attention to what the hell you are doing or I may have to inform Professor Snape of your… uncooperativeness."

Hermione shot him a warning stare.

"Well, you are doing a great job. Sometimes I think that no matter how long and hard you scrub these floors they will always be filthy," Hermione defended him.

After a few minutes of silence, besides the noise of scrubbing, Hermione spoke.

"So, what have you done to deserve detention this evening?" she asked. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Well," the tall thin boy from Ravenclaw began, "we got caught broom racing."

"Broom racing?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it's loads of fun. We do it in the halls and corridors at night. It's a race between two people to get through the course and do the most wicked tricks and stunts around the corners along the way. It's also exciting to have to dodge the prefects, Heads, and teachers." Another boy that she knew as Simon Baxter from Gryffindor answered.

"Yeah, we almost got caught by you once Hermione," piped in the only girl in the group, a sixth year from Hufflepuff. "You would have definitely seen us if you would have looked up, but you were looking down and concentrating on something."

"What was I doing? When was this?"

"You were just looking down and you had this look of confusion on your face. I think it was the second day of school." The girl answered.

Hermione thought about what had been going on during that second day and then looked over at Draco catching his eyes and remembered what had been her cause of distraction that night.

"Well, it looks like your little game came to an end didn't it?" Draco asked menacingly. "One of us caught you after all during your silly little night races."

"Well it was Professor Snape that caught us, but he wouldn't have if our lookout the Fat Boy over here would have been paying attention. Ol' fatty was there stuffing his face with candies, deserts and these little cakes he nicked from the house elves. Didn't even see Professor Snape walking up behind him on accounts that he had his face buried in one of his cakes at the time." Simon replied.

"What? I was hungry." The chubby boy said innocently, his voice surprisingly low.

The others rolled their eyes and went back to work. Draco continued his remarks during the remainder of the evening. Hermione did her best to keep him in line. Eventually, when the time reached 10:45 she decided to let them go. The girl form the group stopped at the door on the way out.

"Do you have anybody to play music for the Halloween Ball?" she asked.

"Actually we don't," answered Hermione.

"Well, we are all in a band together with one more from Ravenclaw and one from Slytherin. So, there is at lease one of us from each house. We call ourselves United. If you were looking for someone to play at the dance, we'd love to do it."

"Well, give me your name and I'll run it by the other prefects and we can see as to when we will schedule a time for try-outs."

"I am Vanessa Andrews," she said.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Oh shove off already! I want to get some bloody rest!" Draco yelled.

"We'll be in touch," Hermione said then gave her a warm smile.

After they had left she told Draco, that he could take off and that she would wait for Filch by herself and just catch up some of the homework that she had.

"I am not going to leave you here by yourself," he said. "Who knows what kind of love potions you'd try to whip up to use against me."

She rolled her eyes and said, "No really, I can take care of myself, and you can go now."

He remained seated in Snape's chair and she returned to her homework. She could feel him looking at her and turned back towards him.

"What? She asked annoyed.

"Why do you always avoid me? He asked in return.

"I'm not, you're avoiding me.' She said as she started to put her things in her bag and stood up.

"I am not." He said and got up as well.

"So how is your shoulder by the way?" She asked with a sly smile.

"It's fine," he smiled back, knowing that she knew how it happened.

She walked to the end of the table and leaned against it. He walked down and leaned against the table across from her. They stared at each other for a while. He then walked up to her and she didn't move. He ran his finger along the sleeve of her shirt, then down around her waist and rested his hand on the small of her back. She shuddered and felt a familiar cool tingly sensation run through her body. As he leaned in she could feel him slightly tremble. Their lips were about to meet when they heard a noise and quickly parted. Just then Filch came in to get the supplies. Hermione wasted no time as she hurried out of the room not looking to see if Draco was following her or not. See decided to go on her rounds before heading back to her room. She thought, "I can't believe I almost let it happen again! What is with me? I am letting him get to me… he is, this is so wrong."

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Thank you so much I am so happy with the amount of reviews that I got they were all really wonderful, THANKS! Please keep it up!**

**I had question from _southerenbelle _asking if Draco stopped because of the dark mark : he stopped in chapter 10 when he was approaching her when she was in the shower because the dark mark was calling him, but in chapter 11 he stopped because he is sort of having an inner battle with himself. More of what is going on in is head and more of what is going on will come out in later chapters. Right now only knowing some of his feeling gives a sort of mystery about it. Keep you guys on your toes, but don't worry things do get explained through out the story. Oh and the chapters have already been written (since I have already written the 33 chapter story) some are longer and some are shorter. I am glad that you like my story enough to want more lol, thanks. Well everyone Keep R/R! Oh and one more thing it won't be able to update until the end of next weekend because I have two graduations/ grad. parties this week, two birthday parties to go to and other things that will be keeping me busy all week. Funny enough they don't conflict with the other, lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**


	13. A Wet Spell

Chapter 13

A Wet Spell

Hermione woke up the next morning glad she had let herself sleep in. She needed the rest because of the night before. It had taken her forever to fall asleep, thinking about what was going on with Draco, what was with her and about why she let him get to her and what is it was that did it. At times it seemed that he is just the usual arrogant ass that he is, and then yet at times there seemed to be more to him than that.

She was going to finish her report today since it was Saturday and she had the whole day to finish it. She was upset because she hadn't finished it yet and that it was due in a week, she normally would have had it done the day they found out about it. She decided to use the table right out side her room. When she had shut the door to her room to make her way over to the table she heard yelling and crashing noises coming from Draco's room. She sat there for a minute trying to make out what he was saying if he was even saying anything or just pure yelling. She put her stuff on the table debating if she should go see if he is all right, not that she cared or anything. She slowly walked over to his door and raised her fist to knock but the door flew open before she could. They both were startled to see the other standing there. She glanced inside of his room seeing that it was destroyed. His curtains had been ripped down and were swaying gently held up by a single ring. Things were shattered and broken, clothes were thrown about and a picture hanging slanted on the wall fell to the ground. She looked back to him and their eyes meet. They stood in silence then he quickly shut he door and walked passed her, her face was expressionless. She walked over to the railing of the landing and rested one hand on it while she ran the other through her hair pulling the top part back and watched him turn around to her then leave. She sat there for about a minute trying to figure out what was going on with him. She decided to go to the library to do her report instead.

Trying to push that morning out of her mind she focused all of herself on her work. She worked for the rest of the morning until it was time for lunch and since she missed breakfast she'd better show for lunch or her friends might start to worry. They hadn't seen her since before detention the night before so she packed up her stuff and headed down to the Great Hall.

"Hey, Hermione where have you been?" Ginny asked as Hermione sat down across from her and grabbed an apple.

"I was in the library doing a report." Hermione replied.

"Of course you were in the library. You would have your bed in there if you could!" Ron said laughing.

"I never thought about that, that's a great idea!" Hermione said also laughing.

"So how did the detention go?" Harry asked.

"All right, but Malfoy couldn't resist being himself," Hermione replied shrugging.

"Of course, giving the guy a badge is like feeding live mice to a snake." Harry said.

"I wonder why he is like that?" Hermione wondered.

"He's a Malfoy! Nothing more to it." Ginny said.

"Yeah Hermione, it's his birthright, Prince of Asses!" Ron added. Hermione smiled.

"Comes from a long line of them you know." Harry added.

"So what was the reason for detention?" Ginny asked.

"They got caught broom racing through the corridors." Hermione answered.

"I wonder if they are going to call it off for good now." Ron said.

"You knew about it?" Hermione asked shooting him a look.

"Well yeah it's been going on for more than a year," Ron answered.

"It was inspired by George and Fred's escape from Umbridge actually." Ginny added.

"You knew too Ginny? How about you Harry, did you know as well? Hermione asked shocked. He remained silent. "What! Are you kidding me! Am I the only one that didn't know?" More silence. "I can't believe this, why didn't you tell me?" She said hurtfully.

"Well you were a prefect and we didn't want you to have to feel torn between your job and your friends. We know that you wouldn't have told but we didn't want to burden you with any kind of guilt." Ron said sincerely.

"Ron you were a prefect too, and do I need to remind you that you still are!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah… but…I…" Hermione cut Ron off.

"Forget it. I got to finish my report. I'll see you at dinner." She said as she threw her bag over her shoulder and gripped her apple as she walked off.

"Hermione, we're sorry!" Harry yelled after her. She waved it off.

She caught a glimpse of Draco before she left the Hall staring at her as usual, but a few people probably where looking at her as she left. She headed back up to the library to finish her work. She had no problem that afternoon as she breezed right trough it. She even finished the rest of her homework. Her friends keeping something from her surely helped her get Draco off her mind. Dinnertime seemed to have arrived quicker than expected, which was fine because she only had an apple for lunch. She made her way down to the Hall and her friends were already there waiting for her.

"Hermione we are really sorry, really!" They all said at once. Who was she kidding she couldn't stay mad at them. Beside she wasn't exactly forth coming with her secrets either.

"It's all right. I don't have to know everything I guess." Hermione said. They sat there blinking in silence.

"Hermione Granger not wanting to know something? She's ill! Someone get Madam Pomfrey!" Ron exclaimed.

"No Ron, I am fine." She said with a smile. "Just have a little faith in me, ok?

They all smiled.

"So, do you want to have a go at it" Harry asked.

"It is a lot of fun." Ginny added.

Hermione raised and eyebrow at them

"Not that much faith." Hermione said.

They all laughed.

They talked for a while, eating and laughing. When she saw Draco come in she decided that she wanted to get a shower in before he came back. She thought that he might avoid her that night because of the night before and that morning's events.

"Well I am going to go take a shower." She said hurrying through her meal and finishing. "See you rebels later," She said with a wink as she got up and headed out.

She got to her common room and headed to her room to change into her bathing suit so she could take her shower without wondering when and if he was going to try and sneak a peak to make things even for seeing him naked. Although Draco's perverted mind would still get his jollies because it didn't cover much and showed her every curve. She didn't feel strange wearing it over the summer but then again she didn't have Draco staring at her like that either. (Little did she know). She did still feel covered enough in case he peeked in on her. She changed and put her robe on and headed to the bathroom, shutting the door and didn't even bothering to lock it, what was the point. She hung her robe on the hook, turned on the water, and got in. She felt like singing since it had been a while since she last had been able to. She thought that Draco wouldn't be back for a while, so she decided she would.

She started to sing Bonnie McKee's "Honey". She sang it while she washed. She loved the way her voice sounded in that bathroom. It made her sound good. She liked her voice but was sort of self-conscious of it, among other things. She was starting to get over it though, and she was becoming more comfortable with herself around others. Alone she was fine. She knew that she looked good, but was not conceded or flaunting about it.

She finished her showering chores, pushed her wet hair back and leaned against the wall bent a knee out and rested one hand on her tummy and the other on her bent leg.

A few minutes of enjoying the warm water hitting and running along her body she felt a rush of cool air. She opened her eyes to see Draco rush in with his clothes still on and press his body up against hers. His hands were on the shower wall on both sides of her head, one hand slightly above her head. His face just inches away.

"It would appear that you don't trust me." He said with a huge smile across his face, his eyes glazed over. He looked over her body, then back up to her eyes.

"Well you are _in here_ aren't you?" She returned his smile. He leaned down and kissed her impatiently, pushing her more against the wall. She put her hands on the back of his now soaking wet shoulders. He pulled back and ran his finger along her bare stomach making her quiver. He unbuttoned his wet shirt and threw it off, water running all over him and dripping from the ends if his hair. He pulled her to him continued to kiss her, and rubbed his hands all over her back. The water flowed down along and coated their bodies. She could feel his soft smooth wet skin on her stomach and that stirred all kinds of feelings in her. He slid his hand down her back and over her butt making himself moan. He kissed her fervently pulling her leg up and pressing himself up against her, making her gasp. His hands grabbed hers pushing them up above her on the wall, rubbing himself against her making them both moan with pleasure. She again felt him wanting her. He loved the feel of her body, her lips, her tongue, her so close to him. She didn't want him to stop. He was so wrong but yet so right, she couldn't help it, and there was just something there that was too strong to fight and it felt natural. He let go of one hand and returned his to her butt and upper thigh, running his hand along them. Then he started to run his finger in circles on the edge of her bottoms causing her to jolt. He pulled out of their kiss breathing heavily and looked at her licking his lips as he was trying to take in any off her that was left on them. He backed up smiling and left the shower. She went to the door of the shower also breathing heavily and looked out at him, who was still looking at her while walking out of the bathroom. She smiled back and shut the shower door.

She leaned back against the wall again putting her hands on top of her head. "Can I not control myself? And why do I keep smiling like that? " she thought to herself.

She waited a few more minutes before she got out. She tuned the shower off, got out, and wrapped her hair in a towel and put on her robe. As she was walking out of the bathroom she noticed what looked like the outline left in the condensation from someone sitting on the counter. "How long was he in here before he got into the shower?" She asked herself. She turned and headed to her bedroom to get dressed.

**A/N: Hey there everyone, just a quick note.Thanks for waiting and I am so sorry you had to. This week has been very busy for me. A really huge THANKS to all who have reviewed I love you guys so much! Please keep reading and reviewing!**


	14. Jealous?

Chapter 14

Jealous?

It was getting close to the Halloween Ball and the Prefects and the Heads had their ball meeting. Hermione had brought in the group United, which she had met when she had supervised them in detention.

"Everyone, this is the group United that I was telling you about and they will play a few songs for us," Hermione said to the Prefects then turned towards the group. "Now if you would introduce yourselves and tell us what songs you are going to play." Hermione sat down in her chair.

"Well, this is Jasmine Jackson from Slytherin, Simon Baxter from Gryffindor, Autumn Kendall and Adam Abel from Ravenclaw, and Derrick Floyal from Hufflepuff. My name is Vanessa Andrews and I am from Hufflepuff," Vanessa said as each of the members raised their hands when their name was introduced. "We are kind of a different type of band. We don't fall into any sort of one category because we all have our own different styles. Since we are adjusting to each other's differences we haven't made any songs of our own yet so we will perform covers of other groups songs."

They picked up their instruments and began to play as Jasmine sang. While the band played, she walked up to Hermione and drug her out of her chair and started trying to get her to dance.

"Come on, dance!" she pleaded. "You do now how don't you?"

"Of course I do. I can tango, waltz,…" Hermione began.

"No not that stuff! Dance like this!" Jasmine demonstrated.

Hermione began to dance as the Prefects cheered her on. Ron laughed and almost fell out of his chair.

"Well I do know how to dance. I am not dead you know," she answered.

"You might as well be, with how boring you can be," Ron teased.

"Well actually, if you must know, I prefer Salsa to all other styles, and that isn't exactly what I'd call boring. It's very exotic and can be very intimate, if you know what I mean," Hermione shot back.

Jameson, Jasmine's twin brother who was a Prefect from Ravenclaw, spoke up. "Salsa huh? During the summer I teach Salsa lessons. I'd like to see how good you are," he said with a smile and reached out his hand.

Though they were twins, they're physical features were all that Jameson and Jasmine had in common. Both of them had jet-black hair, and eyes that were such a bright pale green that they seemed to glow. Jasmine's seemed to be the brightest and it seemed that if the lights went out, her eyes would still be visible. The way they acted however was completely different. Jameson was very serious about his studies and would give Hermione a run for her money as to who had spent more time in the library. Jasmine loved to party and was always surrounded by her friends wherever she went.

"Ok, but just for a few steps," she answered.

She took his hand and they began to dance together. He was really good and was impressed with her as well.

"Ok, ok we really need to get back business" Hermione said with a laugh as they parted and sat in their chairs. She glanced over at Draco who didn't appear to be too happy. "What's bugging him?" She wondered to herself.

The group finished performing and awaited an answer. Hermione looked around at the rest of the committee and found them all smiling, all except Draco.

"Well I think that I speak for the rest of the committee when I say you got it." Hermione said happily.

"I don't know." Draco chimed in.

"Okay, well lets have a vote then. All in favor to having them play at the Ball raise their hands." They all raised their hands except for Draco. "Well majority wins. Congratulations and just give me a lists of songs so I can approve them for the Ball."

The group got really excited. They made plans and arrangements with the committee and left.

After everyone had left Draco just sat there on the couch. Hermione finished straightening up and walked up to the chair next to the couch and looked at him. He didn't look over at her but just stared into the fireplace watching the fire play about.

"You know you are one perplexing person. Trying to figure you out is like one of those brain teasing puzzles, but instead of stimulating your mind it makes it hurt." Hermione said. He didn't look up. She walked away into her room.

He hadn't talked to her since the shower thing happened. "He keeps doing this stuff and then acting like nothing ever happened. The last time he walked away he was smiling. He is messing with me. Well two can play this game only I am going to act like nothing ever happened and ignore his existence." Hermione thought to herself.

Over the next few days Jameson Jackson started to talk to Hermione a lot. Draco of course took notice. Draco saw them talking so he decided to move closer in the moving crowd to hear their conversation.

"Yeah, so Jasmine has this strange attraction to Prof. Snape. Its weird she sits there and flirts with him." Jameson said.

"I never thought that anyone would want to flirt with him especially a pretty girl like your sister. Seriously I know there is a huge age difference but he'd be lucky to get a girl anywhere close to her. So does she seriously like him?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, talks about him all the time. Even with him sitting right there." Jameson answered. Shaking his head. "At first we thought it was because she wanted a better grade, but potions is her best class and her grades are very decent."

"In a way it's really funny."

"If funny means that Snape might end up as my future brother-in-law?"

"Oh I don't know about that it's not like he returns the feelings or anything."

"Well that's the thing I think in a way he does. He doesn't say or do anything, but he gets sort of red when she looks at him the way she does."

"Well sometimes we just can't help who we love."

"That's for sure for the longest time I had a thing for Pansy Perkinson, back when she was really mean."

"Pansy? Really?"

"Yeah, well that was a long time ago. But even she has found love and she hasn't been the same."

"Love will do that to you, funny thing love is. You know you and your sister are so different, you two being in two different houses and all."

"Yeah it was funny when it happened, but mum was a Ravenclaw and dad was a Slytherin. So I guess that is where it came from. She is a great person though. Doesn't care what anyone thinks of her."

"Yeah I can't wait to see her perform at the Ball it's going to be great."

"Yeah it is, hey if you don't already have a date would you like to go with me, as friends?" Jameson asked.

"Sure that sounds like fun, but I do have to tell you that since the Heads are helping with the chaperoning I won't be available to dance much." Hermione replied.

"I don't mind. Well I have to run back to my common room I forgot to return a book back to library, so I'll see you later so we can work out the details or what ever." Jameson said as he headed towards his common room.

"Okay see you later then." Hermione said as she waved.

She turned around to see Draco, who was standing right behind her, looking slightly upset.

"We really shouldn't have dates you know." Draco said quickly.

"There isn't any rule against it, besides I already told him the situation and that I have a job to do." Hermione answered.

"Well it's just that you will probably be to busy to have any real fun with your boyfriend." Draco said. When he said boyfriend he sneered.

"He is not my boyfriend. We are going as friends, not a big deal. Besides it's not like that and I don't like him like that. Why do you care anyway?" Hermione asked.

He leaned in to say something but was stopped by someone saying her name so he took off inside the Great Hall. "Was he, jealous?" Hermione asked herself.

"Hey Hermione what was that all about?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, just talking about the Ball and Head stuff." Hermione said. It was the truth, in a form anyway.

They turned and went into the Hall were they sat down in their usual spots next to Ron and Harry. While they ate and laughed Draco stared at her from his table, trying to figure out what to do about Jameson Jackson.

**A/N: Sorry it took me once again so long to update things are still crazy around here but it will get better, lol! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter oh and if you guys have any questions on anything ask pacifically what they are so I can better help you to understand what is going on. You aren't going to get a lot of what is going on with Draco that's just part of the mystery story thing get explained throughout the story and in the end. Thank you soo much for all of your wonderful reviews I love you guys so much! I loved all of them so much they all really warmed my heart, thanks again! And I am so glad that most you guys get it, lol! On to the questions and here are the answers:**

**Southernbell- Draco did destroyed his room.**

**Curlyq2713- I would love to explain just let me know what it is that you need to know you can contact me if you like.**

**Well that is all Keep r/r and if I get a really good amount I will update on Monday!**


	15. Happy Halloween

Chapter 15

Happy Halloween

It was the day of the Halloween Ball. After dinner they had to quickly put up the decorations and set up for the Ball that started at eight o' clock. It was now six thirty, luckily everyone hurried through dinner so they could get ready and let the prefects and The Heads set up. It came along quite fast between the nine of them. It would have been ten but Jameson was hurt pretty bad practicing Quidditch the day before. Somehow, a bludger being used by the team using the other side of the field, which was Slytherin, hit him in the leg and caused him to fall off of his broom and break the same leg. So it was a good thing they had magic to help them set up. Draco worked next to Hermione.

"So you still going to the dance with that guy Jameson?" Draco asked trying to sound innocent. Hermione knew it was Draco's fault, that he was the one who hit the bludger at him, although Jameson didn't know someone hit it at him on purpose. He thought it was an accident.

"Yeah actually, you know I thought about what you had said, about not having much time or fun. Well I didn't want to hold him back from having a good time, so I was going to tell him never mind. Then he got hurt and although he is mostly healed Madam Pomfrey said that he should take it easy, so now it works out." Hermione said with a smile and walked away towards some of the prefects finishing up. Draco mentally kicked himself.

They soon were done and had an hour before it started. Ginny and Hermione went to Ginny's room to get ready. They curled their hair and put on make up to look like what they were dressing up as. Hermione was going as a Spanish dancer, also what Jameson was going as, and Ginny was going as a princess. Hermione's Dress was strapless and went to her ankles and had a large wide gapped slit that went up to her mid-thigh with ruffles edged around it. (The gapped slit looked like an upside down U) It was mostly red with black detailing with layers of laced ruffles. She had black sandaled heals with ankle straps and a small red flower that matched the one in her hair that was on a beret pulling her curly hair on the side up a little. She had a black multi stranded beaded drop necklace that hugged her neck, a black laced fan with red bows, and long black gloves. Ginny's was wearing a dress that was also strapless it was a long gold ball gown with dark pink detailing and had the same necklace as Hermione but was pink and pink long sleeved gloves, with of course pink sandaled shoes and to top it off a tiara in hair that was put up into a French twist. Before they new it, it was time to meet Harry in the common room.

"So how do I look?" Hermione asked as she did one last turn in the mirror.

"You look so great Hermione, you really do!" Ginny replied. " How about me, do you think Harry is going to like it?"

"Are you mental? Of course he'll love it, he loves you and sees no one else but you. Besides you look amazing!" Hermione said. They hugged each other and walked out of the room. Hermione was the first one to go down the stairs. While Ginny waited upstairs.

"Wow Hermione, you look great." Harry said then turned his head back to the stairs. "Where's Ginny?"

"Thank you, Harry. All hail princess Ginny." Hermione said snootily raising her hand towards the stairs as Ginny came gracefully down the stairs. Hermione laughed, "Sorry I couldn't resist."

Harry however, looked breathless. Then finally came to words when Ginny stood in front of him.

"You… you look so beautiful Ginny." He said as he held her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her.

"You look great too Harry." Ginny said with a big smile. Harry was dressed as her prince.

"You two ready to go, I need to get there before it starts?" Hermione asked hating to ruin their moment, but she really needed to go.

"Yeah, sorry." They both said together. Hermione just laughed.

As they got closer to the Great Hall they could hear United practicing. They arrived and walked through the doors that were open. Hermione saw the teachers over by the band talking amongst each other. She also noticed Draco, dressed as a vampire, standing next to the punch bowl staring at her, but with awe on his face as he looked from head to toe a few times over. She smiled at him and he lustfully smiled back. Then Jameson limped in behind her with his crutches and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to him and started to talk. Ron and Kiara came in right behind him. They all made their way to a table and sat down. After a couple of minutes Hermione got up and headed over to the group of professors, Draco quickly dropped his drink and scrambled over in the direction to join her. They arrived at the same time. She gave him a funny look when he basically jumped beside her.

"Ah, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy now that you are here. First I want to say that you and the prefects have done a marvelous job transforming the Great Hall and it looks wonderful. Now your job for this evening is to make sure that the dancing is appropriate like none of that _close_ dancing if you know what I mean, and that nothing gets out of hand, if it does just retrieve one of the professors or myself. Remember to announce at ten o' clock that it is time for the first through fourth years are to report to their common rooms for the night. The Ball will officially be over at midnight. The teachers and I will be leaving with the first group to make sure everyone is where they are supposed to be. So I entrust that you two can handle it from there. If there are any problems please do not hesitate to get to one of us. Well that I believe is all, oh and please do have a good time." Dumbledore said with happiness glistening in his eyes. He then turned his attention to a group of students dressed like the teachers and even him. He chuckled out loud.

"We will professor, thank you. Hermione said. She tuned to Draco as the group of teaches headed towards the group of to get a closer look at their doubles.

Draco looked down at Hermione, then his eyes dropped down to her chest to eye the cleavage that could be seen at the top of her dress. He then raised his gaze back up, meeting her eyes. She gave him a devious smile.

"So I suppose that we should get to it then," Hermione paused not dropping the smile or her eyes, his eyes widened. "With the chaperoning." She then walked away and left him standing there looking after her, wishing she was talking about something else.

They walked around the dancing couples making sure all was as it should be. As they did, a few times they would look through the breaks in the couples and stare at each other as they walked along.

After she did a few rounds she went and sat next to Jameson at the table that was occupied by her Gryffindor friends and with Jameson and Kiara' s Ravenclaw friends. They talked, laughed and had a great time.

Ron talked about how great it would have been if he could have gotten some stuff from Fred and George's store for that night. As the group laughed about all of the possibilities Jameson placed his hand on Hermione's arm to hold himself up from falling out of his seat from laughing so hard. Draco sat at a table filled with his Slytherin friends and watched Hermione, Jameson and the rest of the table not liking it a bit.

Hermione did some more rounds and headed to the drink table while the band was taking a break. She grabbed a drink as Professor Snape asked her how everything was going and to be weary of Draco. She then was relived that he had known and that the Order knew about Draco. He didn't come right out and say it but she knew. She didn't have to feel guilty about not telling anyone. While Snape grabbed a drink Jasmine came over to Hermione. Jasmine was wearing veil and a wedding gown, sort of anyway. The front came to about half way down her thigh, showing a white garter and the back came down to her knees.

"Hey, Hermione what do you think so far?" Jasmine asked.

"You guys are doing great!" Hermione answered.

"What do you think _Professor_?" Jasmine said seductively towards Snape.

"Um… It was very good Miss Jackson" Snape said… kind of nervously.

"You know it won't be long before school will be over and we won't have a teacher student relationship anymore." Jasmine said with an eager smile edging towards him.

"Um… yes." Was all Snape could manage out. Hermione had never seen him like that. Jasmine gave Hermione a bright smile and headed back to her band. Snape turned and walked away.

"That was just wrong in so many ways." A voice said from behind her said. Hermione turned around to see Draco with a disgusted face.

"But yet it is entertaining to see him squirm." Hermione said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah. Well it is almost ten o'clock." He said.

"Oh all right then I'll just go let the younger group know." She said then turned towards the band. She had them get the crowds attention.

"Alright this the last dance for the for the first through fourth years." She said as a lot of the crowd made sounds of disappointment. "After the song is over it will be time to for you to head back to your commons for the night. Hope you all had a great time and Happy Halloween." The crowd roared with happiness and whistles. She walked into the crowd to head to her table when the music started back up.

After all the teachers made sure that the younger group have left they left as well leaving it all up to the Heads to take care of the rest of the Ball. Draco went over to the band and requested a song he headed over to Hermione.

"Hey," Draco said as Hermione turned around to look at him. "Since you think that you are such a great dancer and all do you think you could keep up with me.

"Is that a challenge?" Hermione asked smiling.

"That it is." He replied.

Hermione turned to Jameson and asked. "Would you mind?"

"Show us what you got!" Jameson said excitedly.

After she got approving looks from everyone at the table. She followed him over to the band's area. He went over to them and whispered something then came back over to her. The music started and it was Shakira 's " Objection Tango".

"Let's change it up a bit, see if you get keep up" He said with a sly smile.

"I think you're in for a shock." She replied foxily. They started to do a verity of different types of dances, blending them all into one. The crowd circled around them cheering them on. It was unlike anyone had seen before the moves and the way they could tell what the other was going to do next.

Hermione and Draco were enjoying dancing with, touching and challenging each other. Draco was impressed with her and the way her body moved along with his knowing his next move and his knowing hers. He loved the way her body felt moving against his and how her body felt under his hands. He needed more of her, her body and anything he could of her. She challenged him in many ways and that drove him crazy. She loved the way he held her, the way he touch her and the way his body felt against hers. They were having so much fun that before they knew it the song was over.

They smiled and Hermione turned back into the cheering crowd to head once again back to her table. They all congratulated her on how wonderfully she danced, how well she put up with Draco and showing him.

Soon the Ball was over, everyone had left and all the stuff was cleaned up. Hermione and Draco walked around making sure everyone was in their rooms, as did the prefects. When they were done they all were tiered and headed back to their common room to ready for bed. Draco and Hermione walked together to their room, not saying much other than "You have fun?" They reached their common room and went in.

Hermione started to head to her room when Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and started to dance with her in silence. He had her in front of him and dipped her backwards; he supported her with his hand on the small of her back and a hand on her thigh that he bent up rested against his hip as she is leaned far back. It is the leg with the gaped slit. As he brought her back up he moved his hand up her thigh feeling the top of her thigh highs and the straps belonging to her garter belt as his eyes remained fixed on her chest.

"Aaaawww." He trembled out as his body shuttered with delight at the sight and the feeling of hers.

He looked back up to meet her eyes, roamed her face, then back up to her eyes. She looked back at him with desire burning in her eyes. He leaned into her, but before he could get what he was craving someone knocked on the portrait. He reluctantly left Hermione, walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Pansy with her boyfriend Alexander. Hermione now knowing whom it was started to walk to her room and heard Pansy speak.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but you left this down in the Great Hall, night." Pansy said handing him his cape and walked away with her guy.

Draco shut the portrait door and turned around to see that Hermione had already went to her room. He stared at her door for a minute then headed to his room disappointed.

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Sorry it took so long I wasn't able to get into my account to put up another chapter. I was going to put it up on Monday, so I am so sorry for that! Sorry if some of you think that the chapters are to short some are longer and some short but that's just the way it is I am not adding or changing anything I have had this story complete for a couple of months, 33 chapters in total. There are a few chapters that are very long especially the last chapter (33) it has a lot of stuff going on in it. Hope that's okay. Curlyq2713 you asked if he was under a spell… well hmm I guess in a way but probably not in the way you are thinking. But good thinking, I am glad it's keeping you in mystery, lol. Well as always thank you so much to my reviewers especially to my loyal ones, I love you guys! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and the next should be up soon, if they let me lol. Keep r/r!**


	16. Hogsmeade

Chapter 16

Hogsmeade

Over the last few weeks it had been slightly different between Hermione and Draco. They still didn't talk much, but they didn't avoid each other either. In fact they would both work at the table in the Head's common room. They would sit and work quietly never saying a word. They would, however, announce where they were going and where they were going to be, but that was it.

It was getting closer to Christmas so they were all able to go to Hogsmeade to do some shopping. Hermione was heading down to the spot were she was to meet Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Kiara was going to spend time some much needed time with her friends since she hadn't really spent as much time with them other than meals, since lately she has been eating with Ron more. Hermione got there in time to see Ron and Kiara kiss goodbye for the day.

"So are you guys ready?" Hermione said jokingly as if she was the one that had been standing there waiting forever.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Miss Head Girl." Ginny replied sarcastically. They all laughed.

They headed down to Hogsmeade. It was cold outside and the clouds looked as if it would snow at any minute. They first stopped in at the ice cream shop that Hermione used to work at. It was packed full, which was strange because it was cold outside. Although she was busy behind the counter serving the customers, the owner Elizabeth had seen Hermione.

"Hermione, sorry but I could use your help for a few minutes?" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Sure Elizabeth." With that Hermione washed her hands grabbed an apron, threw it on and headed to a register and opened it making a second line. Her friends stood off to the side behind the counter waiting for Hermione. They watched her work quickly and it was obvious that she has done it many times before. Soon Draco was the next in line with his friends and Hermione looked up to see him then grabbed a cone and put two scoops of chocolate ice cream on it and handed it to him. He took the cone and gave her exact change and everything, then went to find a table. Harry, Ginny, and Ron couldn't help but to noticed that the entire order took place without a word, and they realized that they must have done this many times before. She moved on to his friends and then to the rest of the line. Soon the place only consisted of people that were sitting down and already had their ice creams.

"Thank you Hermione for your help! You and your friends get yours free." Elizabeth said thankfully.

"You are welcome, and thank you," Hermione said. The rest of them said their thank-yous and got their ice creams. After they were finished they said good-bye to Elizabeth and headed to the next place that would continue their sugar buzz, Honeyduke's. As they headed there Hermione felt as if they were being followed, so she glanced over her shoulder to see Draco and his gang behind them. He was looking at the stores that they passed, trying to be unsuspecting. She kept looking back until her eyes meet his. He knew she knew he was following her. She lifted her eyebrow and smiled suggestively at him. His eyes widened and he returned the smile. She was messing with him now, although she liked it that he followed her around, however she wouldn't admit it to herself. At first it kind of made her uneasy, but now it was different. She turned back to her friends and walked into Honeyduke's.

They finished their shopping and went to all of the stores that they wanted to go to. They all decided to go to the Three Broom Sticks and get some butterbeers. Draco of course came in right after them. It was surprising to Hermione that her friends didn't notice Draco following them all day, and that Draco's friends didn't realize that they were following them, but then again, his friends were idiots.

"So Ron are things are getting pretty serious with Kiara?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah actually I was thinking about proposing to her when school gets out." Ron replied turning slightly red.

"She will totally say yes Ron, she is so in love with you. I just don't think you should wait that long," Ginny said.

"Yeah mate she'll probably want to tie the not before Ginny goes back for her last year," Harry added.

"Yeah, with out you guys there," Ginny, said with a pouting face. Harry leaned over and kissed her.

"It will be alright Ginny," Hermione said with a sweet smile.

"I know. Besides you all will be busy with your Auror training so it's not like you'll be out having a great time without me. Plus, I'll join you in a year."

"So what do you plan on doing when you complete Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I am not exactly sure yet. I may work for the Ministry, but I'm not sure," she answered.

"Well the last Weasley to work for the Ministry went mental, so keep that in mind when you tell mum and dad about it," Ron cautioned with a smile.

"Well what do you suggest then? Everyone else has interesting jobs, or at least knows what they want to do. Every Weasley has a good job too, well except Percy, but he HAD a good job," she said.

"You could become an Auror with us," Harry said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to just do something just because my friends were doing it. I want to make sure that it is the right thing for me. What, do you think I just give in to pressure from my boyfriend?" Ginny said with a smile.

"No, you don't," Harry said with a look.

"Watch it mate, or I'll pound you into next year!" Ron laughed. "On the other hand you two would _have _to get married. Well, get to it then!" He said as he pushed Ginny at Harry.

Ginny turned as red as her hair, and Harry snorted butterbeer out of his nose. Hermione and Ron just laughed.

"Anyway, as for the Auror thing, I will think about it," Ginny confirmed.

They all finished their butterbeers and started back for the school because it was getting late. Kiara had joined them for the walk up and was busy catching up with Ron about her day. It was cute how Ron was actually interested in what she had to say and even carried her bags. Ron transferred all the bags to one hand as he wrapped the other around Kiara, bringing her closer to him. Hermione looked over at Ginny and Harry and watched as Harry had his arms around Ginny to keep her warm as the snow started to fall. The snow started to fall more heavily and they quickened their pace so that they could make it back before it got too bad outside. While she walked between the cuddling couples she realized that she was the only person without a somebody. She really wanted to concentrate on school and focus on her future job as an Auror. So, she was ok with that for now she thought to herself. She raised her eyes to Draco who was now walking in front of them looking at her. She was ok with being alone….or was she?

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so happy I can finally update something funky was happening with my account page, everytime I would click on the upload document page the page kept minimizing to the lower page bar. They have also changed some stuff and i figured it out! Well now it works! I really have some WONDERFUL reviewers! Thank you for your lovely words they mean so much to me! Now onto the questions –**

**_Lilred-07_: I know I should have put more description into the dance moves I was just afraid that it would sound dumb because I am not a dancer, lol. I do have another chapter it will bethe 7th years end of Hogwarts ball towards the end of the story I did put more move descriptions in there I just hope you guys like it and have fun with it. lol But I am glad that you liked it.**

**_Goldenlion_: You asked if her friends would have let her dance. Maybe, maybe not I feltsince they were right there to make sure nothing happened then they wouldn't mind and he did challenge her. lol.**

**_HippiechicSMEB_: I always listen to music when I read a story and when I write it too, it just makes the mood more intense I think lol.**

**_Inugirl now_:You asked,Why does Draco like Hermione now is it because she knows his secrets or because he saw her in that outfit, Well in chapter 18 and 20 he explains things a little I really really want to answer but I don't want to ruin anything, if you still have questions after that I will be happy to explain. I hope that's okay. )**


	17. Fantasies

Chapter 17

Fantasies

Hermione was in the library, one day during that following week finishing her homework and oral report for Mystical Creatures that she was not looking forward to. There was about two feet of snow on the ground outside and no sign of it going away anytime soon. It was hard enough to huddle together to keep warm, without trying to give a report. Harry had suggested having class in the Great Hall instead. Hagrid said that he'd think about asking if it were all right. The cold didn't really affect Hagrid much. Hermione was really hoping that the class would be inside. She liked snow as much as the next person, but everybody had their limits. Hermione then thought about how much she loved her room and how warm it was. With it's warm colors and wonderful fireplace it was like no other. She started to drift off a little thinking about her warm bed and satin sheets. She imagined herself in bed under her covers, which presented themselves cool to the touch at first then warmed to her temperature, she then rolled over and put her arm around Draco and…Draco! Her eyes flew open and she was immediately wide-awake. She sat up and turned her attention back to her report. She was so busy trying to concentrate putting aside the daydream that she didn't see Draco come in and sit the table in front of her.

She looked around for Ginny because she was supposed to meet her there. Harry and Ron are in the start of another wizard's chess tournament with the other Gryffindor boys to see who was the best. Personally Hermione didn't know why they even bothered, Ron was the best, and he always won.

Instead of Ginny, Hermione saw Draco sitting at the table in front of her facing her and reading a book. She suddenly felt her nerves flutter and her heart drop to her stomach. Then her attention was diverted as the one whom she had been waiting for, Ginny came rushing into the library.

"Oh, Hermione so sorry I am late. I couldn't get out of the common room. It was ridiculously packed full, even some girls were up for the challenge," Ginny whispered hurriedly. She sat down and started to pull out her things out of her bag.

"It's ok Ginny. So I guess that Kiara is watching Ron beat the lot of them?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why they even bother. I keep telling him that when he is done with Hogwarts, he should join The International Wizard's Chess Tour, but he says that he will probably do that when he retires from being an Auror," Ginny replied.

"Ron is pretty good and could make good money off of it. Anyway so about this weekend is the sleep over still going on?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah on Friday night. Hermione we are looking forward to you coming. It's been so long since we all just hung out and did silly girl things. It's going to be great!" Ginny said quietly excited.

"It has been a long time, too long actually. I can't wait. It's going to be so much fun, just us girls," Hermione said with a relieved smile.

"Absolutely! So how long is the meeting going to be? Ginny asked.

"I don't know. It depends I guess." Hermione replied as she shrugged. They talked for a while as they finished their work. Hermione was surprised to see that Draco was still there. She could have sworn that he had the same book on the same page for at least an hour. Was he waiting for her or just wasting time until the Heads and Prefects meeting? "Probably just wasting time," she told herself.

"Well I am finished do you want to go back to the common room with me to see what is going on?" Ginny asked as she put her things back into her bag.

"Na, I've got a few things to do before the meeting, but let me know what happened tonight. Oh and tell Ron he'll have to take a break to go to the meeting." Hermione replied.

"Sure, see you tonight." Ginny said with a smile and headed out of the library.

Hermione was left once again alone at her table. She then realized that Draco was looking at her. Her eyes meet with his for a few seconds then she returned her attention to her book. She started to think about what if they were in the library alone. What would happen, and what would she want to happen? Her head was resting in her hand as she closed her eyes and imagined how his touch felt against her skin. How good his lips felt and how they moved with hers. She wanted to go over to his table, pull him up and push him onto the table. She wanted to tease him and make him feel the way he had made her feel. Her fantasy quickly moved to the rain, to a storm. How good it would feel to make love to him in the middle of one. To feel the water pounding against their skin as they rubbed themselves alongside each other's body. She remembered the storm that had started all of this, the storm in which she found out his secret. SLAM!

Hermione jolted awake breathing heavily and looked around for the source of the noise. She then looked at Draco with his closed book looking at her with a smirk. She shot him a look and realized it was getting close to the time of the meeting. She got up to put her book away.

Hermione heard Draco rise from his seat and walk after her. She put her book away as Draco stopped a few feet behind her and looked at some books as if he had been heading there anyway. She headed back to her table and pretended that he wasn't there, by not looking at him when she walked past. She reached her table to pick up her things when Draco approached her.

"What time is the meeting?" He asked pretending he didn't know, but Hermione knew better.

"It starts in about fifteen minutes." She told him anyway. He nodded at her and walked to his table and picked up his things. They walked silently to the heads room together. It was funny to see some first years get scared at the sight of seeing both heads together, but mostly at the sight of Draco. Hermione would just give them a warm smile and they would relax and even smile back.

When Ginny and Ron showed up they told Hermione how the chess tournament was going. Ron of course was still in and so was Harry. They were going to finish the rest of the tournament on Friday night.

After everyone was there they started the meeting. They stared to go over old and new business and then they moved onto the House's Christmas parties and when they were going to have them. After they worked out all the details they started to talk about the latest news around the school. Hermione stared to daze out and started to remember the morning that her and Draco ended up on the couch. She tried to shake out the thoughts and tried to concentrate on the conversation. "What is wrong with me?" she asked herself.

Soon the meeting was over and all had left except for Ron and Ginny. Hermione talked with them for a bit. Draco sat around for a minute but then headed to his room. Before he entered his portrait, he looked at Hermione and watched her as she talked to her friends. He really wanted her to be alone, but guessed that he would have to wait. He then went into his room and closed his door behind him.

When Ron and Ginny had left, Hermione told the portrait that the last of the prefects had left and the password could be changed back to the original one for the Heads. She then got ready for bed and got into her bed. She lay there for a while thinking about the fantasies that she had that day. "I really need to stop thinking about him and about that stuff. What is wrong with me? I can't be thinking about him like that, he is Draco Malfoy and a death eater of all things!" she thought to herself. She tossed and turned as she struggled to silence her thoughts and finally managed to fall asleep.

**A/N: I am in a big hurry but I just wanted to get this chapter up for you guys and I hope you liked it… the next two chapters should be good for you lol. I just want to say a quick thanks to all of you and I will answer any questions you guys had in the next update. The next should be up soon! Thanks again keep r/r and the faster the next chapter will be up! Also sorry the last 2 chapters have been short like i have said some arelong and some not. :)**


	18. Intoxicating Obsession

Chapter 18

Intoxicating Obsession

It was Friday, the night of the girl's sleep over in Hermione house. She had been looking forward to it all week. It had been so long since she had actually spent a night with her friends and just hung out with them. She got her stuff ready and headed out to the common room. Draco was lying down on the couch reading a book. When he noticed Hermione had a small overnight bag over her shoulder he shot up and looked at her with a confused face.

"I am heading to the girl's dormitories in my House and I will be there all night. It's a girl's night thing." Hermione said as she as she headed to the door.

"Isn't the Chess tournament thing going on tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, but we will be upstairs away from the chaos." she replied shocked that he even remembered that. "I'll be back tomorrow and if anything happens you know where I will be. You should remember the room and window." She continued and smiled at him mischievously. He nodded as he shrugged and returned the same type of smile. She then left and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione arrived at Gryffindor common room and had a hard time trying to push through the heavily crowded room as people watched others playing chess. She finally made her way up to the 7th year girl's dorm room.

"Wow! I am worn out by just trying to make my way through that. I never realized how may Gryffindors there were until now." Hermione said as she dropped her bag on the floor and fell backwards onto a bed. She lay there and tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I never thought I was going to make it through alive." Lavender said laughing.

"Alright, now that everyone is here lets get this thing started." Parvati said as she ran over to her bed bring out a bunch of cosmetics and hair styling stuff.

After they were all done up they started to talk about sex.

"You know what is the best? Sleeping naked!" Lavender said.

"I know I love it! There is nothing like it. It's so freeing," Another girl added.

"Have you ever slept naked Hermione?" Parvati asked.

"No," Hermione answered.

"You should, what with you having your own room and all." Lavender said. "I wish I could but sharing a room makes it impossible."

"So Ginny how are things going with Harry?" Parvati asked.

"Well," she started, as she began to blush, "things are going good, but nothing has happened yet. We aren't rushing into any thing. Although it gets hard to stop before it gets too far you know?" Ginny replied.

"Yeah." Some girls said together. Then they all laughed.

After hours of talking and the girly things were finished they all got ready for bed. Ginny and Hermione shared Hermione's old bed. They talked silently for a while still able to hear the excitement from downstairs, and then fell asleep.

The next morning the girls got ready and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they entered Draco noticed Hermione come in with them and felt relieved, not that he didn't believe that she didn't go where she said she was.

The girls sat down to eat and noticed that the guys weren't there yet. Then the guys came in one by one looking extremely tired. They had been up pretty late the night before. When Hermione and Ginny fell asleep the boys were still going strong.

Finally Ron and Harry tiredly made their way to the table. Ron sat next to Hermione and grabbed some food, it seemed almost like slow motion. Harry laid his head on Ginny's shoulder snuggling close, Ginny smiled.

"Long night?" Hermione asked trying not to laugh at the sight of them. Ron and Harry nodded not saying a word and yawned at the same time.

"So who won, then?" Ginny asked as Kiara sat next to Ron who had immediately laid his head on her shoulder still eating.

"Ron. It came down to the two of us," Harry said not really sounding like himself.

"Oh, so you came in second then Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it was great I actually thought he had me, but I check-mated him," Ron said tiredly.

"Oh Harry that's great," Ginny said as she kissed him on the head.

"Mmmmm," Harry said as he closed his eyes and smiled. He started to fall asleep.

"So what time did you finally make it out of there, Kiara?" Ginny asked.

"I left when I had to do my rounds so, not very late. I figure it had to be either Harry or Ron that would win. They really played. It was great." Kiara said.

"Well I think that you two guys need to head back to bed and get some more sleep. That is an order from the Head Girl." Hermione said after Ginny had woken up Harry, who had fallen asleep. The two of them headed back up to their dormitories.

For the rest of the morning Hermione and Ginny hung out with Kiara and her friends. They had a great time talking about this and that. When lunch came around Harry and Ron looked so much better and where very much awake. They told stories about the tournament all through lunch.

After lunch Hermione decided to let the couples be alone and headed to the library to return some books and to see if there was anything that interested her. She got so caught up with the books that she spent the entire afternoon there. Once she became aware of the time she packed up her stuff and headed off to the Great Hall for dinner. After dinner was long over she headed back to the Head's common room. Ron and Harry kept at it and told more stories about their amazing chess skills to those who remained in the Hall.

When she got there she could see Draco sleeping in a chair with a leg hung over the side of the arm of it. He was propped up in the corner of the chair with his head leaning against the side. The book that he was reading was still open in his lap. She noticed that his shirt was mostly undone. Oh how much she wanted to go up to him and run her hands against his chest, taste his skin and his lips with her own. She wanted him to quench the burning fire that blazed inside of her for him, and him alone. Instead she noticed a different fire.

The fire had mostly gone out. He must have been asleep for a while. She decided to throw a few logs onto the fire so he wouldn't get cold. She didn't realize that he woke up and watched her bend over to revive the fire for him. He eyed her and wanted to jump on her and have his way with her, to caress her as he ran his fingers along her bare skin and to taste the sweetness of her tongue. He instead closed his eyes again before she turned around to head back to her room. She stopped and looked at him and thought to herself, "How can someone that is so bad look so good?" She then turned to her room and shut the door behind her.

After a minute or so Draco could feel the warmth of the fire. He decided to go back to his room and change his clothes.

Hermione decided that she would go take a shower, so she put on her bathing suit and her bathrobe and headed out to the common room to head to the bathroom. When she got out to the common room, Draco was sitting on the couch staring into the fire. He heard her come down her stairs and turned his head and stood up. She stopped and looked at him not really knowing why.

"How was your girl's night 'thing'?" Draco asked as he leaned up against the back corner of the couch.

"It was a good time." Hermione answered while she ran her robe's belt through her fingers.

"And the chess thing, how did it go?" He asked starting to look at her robe, then back to her eyes.

"Ron won, you know you don't have to be nice to me," she said. He shifted his gaze over to her portrait to see her lion asleep. "I already told you that I am not going to tell your secrets." When she said the word secrets Draco noticed that the lion woke up and looked around, then noticed that she was in a conversation and fell back to sleep.

"I know you already told me, I believe you." Draco replied as he returned his eyes to hers.

"Then why are you messing with me? What are you playing at?"

"I am not playing at anything." Draco said starting to get upset.

"So is this some kind of attempt to get into my knickers?" She said also starting to get upset.

"I could've gotten into your knickers anytime I wanted to. And as for the whole messing with you thing, don't forget that you have been making comments to me and I also see the looks you give me. So if anyone is messing with anyone it's you!"

"Oh don't turn this around on me. You may have been able to get into my knickers," 'Did I just say that?' She quickly thought, well there was no denying it, "but I recall you saying 'no girl is worthy enough to be with me'. So if you ask me you are the one who has been messing with me, and when something happens between us you become completely reclusive. Well with the exception of Halloween but nothing _really_ happened. So what am I supposed to think?"

"Hey you have been the same way! As for the worthy thing it was true until… besides you're a virgin too. Isn't that why you still are too? Because no one has been worthy?"

"You don't know anything about me." Hermione said as Draco started to walk closer to her. She remained planted.

"I know more than you think." His voice calmed down. "You once asked me why I followed you. At first it was because I wanted to talk to you about what you had seen and maybe try and scare you into not saying anything. I started to follow you and after a while I became intrigued, obsessed with you, with your life. When I'm around you it's like I'm intoxicated by you. I guess I could call you an intoxicating obsession. And when I am with you, touching you, I can't get enough. I am addicted to you. You are worthy, I just hope that I am worthy of you." He said as he stood in front of her looking deep into her beautiful brown eyes. She didn't have a response. She didn't even know what to think. Her heart felt heavy in her chest and her stomach started to flop.

He gently put his hands on both sides of her face and leaned in kissing her softly at first. It was different this time, not like before. When he kissed her it felt like he had drained her of all her energy, her eyelids felt heavy as her eyes rolled back in her head. Her body soon responded and they began to kiss each other excitedly. Draco guided her to the wall behind her and softly pushed her against it. He put his hands on her waist on the outside of her bathrobe. He started to feel for the belt and slowly untied it. He opened the robe and slid his hands in around her bare stomach and waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You are so intoxicating." He said as he moved his kisses down her neck while he ran his hand up her slightly bent leg. That sent shivers up and down her spine. He himself was feeling quite dizzy. He loved the feeling of her fingers running though his hair. He was about to pick her up and take her over to the couch, because he had no plans on stopping, when his forearm started to burn. She noticed because he flinched and pulled away to look at it. He went back to kissing her but stopped, then tried again, but just couldn't. He looked very frustrated. He then walked away from her facing the other direction.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled so loud it made her jump and brought her hands to her mouth one covered the other. It wouldn't be surprising if the whole school had heard him. She stood there wide-eyed with her bathrobe wide open and still leaning against the wall. After standing there breathing heavily for a few moments he grabbed his black cloak from the couch and stormed out of the portrait. Once again he did not even look at her.

"I didn't even notice that his cloak was there. He must have known about the meeting and that's why he was waiting out here." She said to herself. She shook her head and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes for a moment. She exhaled opened her eyes and pulled her bathrobe closed and headed to her room. She decided to get dressed and go on her rounds a little earlier than usual. Hermione threw her clothes on over her bathing suit and left, still trying to figure out what was happening and trying to shake the feelings that coursed through her body.

When she returned to the Head's common room she noticed that Draco was still gone.

"Well Draco will probably be gone for awhile so I think that I am going to take a shower _naked_ and then a nice relaxing salt and bubble bath _naked._ He shouldn't be back for hours… right?" Hermione told herself. So with that she went to her room and undressed completely put on her bathrobe and headed to the bathroom. She took a shower first and finished her usual shower chores and got out. She didn't bother drying off as she filled the tub with water salts and bubbles. She was so excited because this was her first bath in a long time and she was able to do it without wearing a bathing suit. "Bathing in the nude is so much better than in your suit." She thought. She folded a towel and put it right next to the tub and climbed in. She lay on the bench and laid her head down on the towel. (The tub was large enough to swim in not a whole lot but the deepest part had to be about 4 feet deep. In the shallower end there was a bench to sit and lay on.) She relaxed and closed her eyes….

**A/N: Well this is the first part of the night… Well Bookworm1214 I think your question will be answered lol. (Winks) Well all of you go on review so I can update…go on now!**


	19. Storm of Passion

Chapter 19

Storm of Passion

_"Well Draco will probably be gone for awhile so I think that I am going to take a shower **naked** and then a nice relaxing salt and bubble bath **naked**. He shouldn't be back for hours… right?" Hermione told herself. So with that she went to her room and undressed completely put on her bathrobe and headed to the bathroom. She took a shower first and finished her usual shower chores and got out. She didn't bother drying off as she filled the tub with water salts and bubbles. She was so excited because this was her first bath in a long time and was able to do it without a suit on, finally. _

"_Bathing in the nude is so much better than in your suit." She thought. She folded a towel put it right next to the tub and climbed in. She lay on the bench and laid her head down on the towel. (The tub was large enough to swim in not a whole lot but the deepest part had to be about 4 feet deep. There had to be a bench to sit and lay on.) She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm bath. It smelled like the ocean and her skin felt so soft and smooth. _

After awhile she decided that she should probably get out. She dried off, drained the tub and put her robe on. She finished getting ready for bed. When she had finished she headed to her room noticing Draco still was not back. She got into her room and was about to get dressed when she thought about what her friends had talked about the night before about sleeping naked. She decided to try it out, why not right it was turning into a habit that night. She did a quick drying spell on her hair, made sure the fire in the fireplace was going good and climbed into bed. The satin sheets felt so good against her skin. They were a little cold at first but warmed up with her body heat. The fire was so warm that she had to remove the comforter leaving just the sheet to cover her body. She lay on her stomach with her left knee bent out and she felt the heat from the fire on her face. She had never felt so comfortable. She tucked her arms under the pillows to bring them closer to her as she fell asleep thinking about what Draco had said to her and how it made her feel. She only wished that she had told him how she felt instead of just standing there.

She awoke to a noise, and realized it had come from her door. She turned to see Draco standing near the foot of her bed. Wearing a long sleeve black v-neck shirt and black pants, no shoes or socks. He was gawking at her looking her up and down. She could tell by the way his faced looked that the sheet must be fitting her form quite well revealing that her body was unclothed. Which could also be gathered by the fact that her shoulders were bare. She turned and sat up holding her sheet to her chest. She ran her hand through her silky wavy hair that rested right below her shoulders, and wondered how he got in but then realized that she really didn't care.

He looked at her and with a storm of passion his glazed over eyes and not being able to help himself, he crawled from the foot of the bed towards her. He made his way up along her body then took off his shirt. "Wow." was all she could think when she saw his quidditch playing muscles. "Do they get muscles from playing quiddich? Who cares where he got them from." She quickly thought.

She looked over him trembling with desire, which made it hard to breath. He reached her and she put a hand on his chest they leaned toward each other to embrace in a kiss. At first it was sweet and slow then more passionate and hungry. She backed away a little and put her hand on his belt. She smiled seductively at him as this made him shudder with anticipation. She removed his belt slowly pulling it out sending electric shocks though his body. He closed his eyes at the sensation making him smile and quickening his breath. She undid his pants button and zipper, and slid them over his butt revealing his black boxers. He took over and removed his pants and his boxers. She loved the sight of his body, and how the light from the fire made his skin glow. "Wow." she thought again. Although she had already seen him she was still very impressed with him. She put her hands on the sheet above her chest that still had covered her body. They once again started to kiss as he laid her back onto the bed resting her head on a pillow.

He pulled himself back up and looked down at her. He reached for the top of the sheet and started to pull it down and she let him. His body burned with excitement as he slowly revealed her body. When her entire body was uncovered he smiled dizzily when he looked her over from head to toe. "Wow." he thought. He couldn't help but touch her. He ran the tips of his fingers along her bare skin, along her stomach along her sides and her inner thighs. He could feel her body quiver as he did so. He hadn't stopped trembling since they started. He started to kiss her body all over, her fingers played in his hair as she moaned at the sensitivity of his mouth and touch. After a few minutes of enjoying the taste of her body and hearing her soft moans he couldn't take it anymore. He moved his mouth back up to meet hers. He climbed into the bed pulling the sheet over them then moved himself on top of her. She bent her legs as he lay between them. They loved the feeling of the other's bare skin against their own. She could feel him pushing against her as they softly kissed. He continued his kissing along her jaw and neck. He laid his head next to hers trying to concentrate. She braced herself although he moved slowly, because she knew that the first time would hurt. She waited and felt pressure and then a sharp pain she tried to relax herself. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, breath, ouch, relax, ouch." She mentally said to herself. Finally he was all the way in and the pain was still there. After about ten seconds of actual movement he pulled out, twitching and breathing heavily. "Already?" She thought smiling. Well it was all right for her though it would give her just a minute to recover from the pain, it wasn't overwhelming it was just a little uncomfortable. She didn't notice him reaching across her bed and grab some tissue from her nightstand.

He turned back to her, smiled and rubbed her stomach then her hair. He kissed her craving more of her. He pulled himself back on top of her, pushed between her legs, still slowly. This time it didn't hurt as much, in fact the soreness soon turned into pleasure. They both moaned and she gripped his back with her fingers and he gripped one hand on her thigh pressed his fingers into it not knowing were else to release their thrilling excitement. As the fire danced across their bodies they enjoyed the other's body and soul, kissing, wanting more as they moved together throughout the night in pure ecstasy.

**A/N: WoW guys! If you keep up the reviewing like that I will update sooner and sooner! Thanks soooooo much have I mentioned that I love you guys! Well I do! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I know it was short but I felt that it was best to leave it as it is, I feel comfortable with it. The next chapter is called "Good Morning?" Update fast and find out what happens the next morning! The next chapter is also a transition chapter, the story will shift in a new direction for these two.**

**Tinka Shimmer Belle – first, love the name! And second thank you for the bronze cookie it is an honor! I will treasure it forever! Thanks!**

**Curly12713- lol I know! But I do hope you liked the uninterrupted chapter lol, thanks for being so loyal!**

**EverDraco's- What's their relation to MJ? You know he could be a wizard never thought about it lol! Thanks**

**The Lady Luthien- yeah he sure does leave a lot, but that might not be all that much anymore lol! Thanks!**

**LogicVoiced- Thanks so much! I am glad you did it means a lot it really does!**

**Sexylilmama96- lol yes it counts and thank you!**

**goldenlion- lol well Hermione was in shock really, she didn't know what to do or say it even said that in there. He also didn't really give her a chance to react before he kissed her. I do hope that clearified it a little if not I am sorry but I do hope that you continue to enjoy the story For me it's like who knows how they would be or act in certain situations you know what I mean lol. But thank you so much it means a lot to me to see that you think I am good at the tension building and now I hope you like the rest. Thanks so much!**

**Well that concluded the Q & A. Keep r/r!**


	20. Good Morning?

Chapter 20

Good Morning?

Draco woke up to find the spot next to him on the bed empty. A burst of panic filled his body, and then he looked up to see Hermione. She stood at the window smiling sweetly, she had a hand on either side of the window one knee was slightly bent on cocked somewhat to one side. She was looking outside at the snow as it beautifully coated everything it touched. It was beautiful to look at. The first trickles of sunlight shinned on her body making her glow and look like an angel. "Breathtaking." He thought. He was soon disappointed when he noticed she had gotten dressed, well sort of anyway. She was wearing the p.j. set with the garnet and marbled gold on it . He liked those the best, those and the royal purple with the white-laced borders, she didn't know that though.

"Oh you put clothes on," He tiredly groaned disappointedly. Hermione turned to look at him, still naked, covered by the sheet and comforter that was brought back to bed.

"Good morning?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Good morning!" Draco moaned with a grin while he rubbed and patted the bed motioning for her to come back to bed.

"Good," She said happily as she crawled back into bed. He had lifted the covers for her to get under them with him, she did. He pulled her close to him and never wanted to let her go. He'd never felt this way in his life and he liked it.

"So, are you hungry?" Hermione asked.

"For more of last night." He answered smiling at her. She smiled back.

"As nice as that sounds, I mean for food." She laughed. He rolled on top of her.

"Let's just skip all of our meals and just snack out of our baskets. So why don't you just take this off and lets start to work up a good appetite. Wow your breath smells like mint." He said while he tugged at her clothes and then leaned down to kiss her.

"Well," _Kiss_. "Why don't we," _Kiss_. " Go down to breakfast now and get some good food in our tummies," _Kiss_. "And make an appearance so our friends don't wonder where we are and give some kind of excuse to why we won't be there for lunch or dinner." She said between kisses.

"That sounds like a good idea, I could go for it." He said with enthusiasm in his voice. He kissed her again then got up. She could not get enough of seeing him with nothing on.

"Well I have to take a shower first." She said getting out of bed.

"Sounds great. I love being in the shower with you." He said with boyish grin. He looked over to the bed. "You know I was kind of expecting there to be a little something on the bed."

"There was but I did a cleaning spell. There wasn't just a mess from me." She smiled cutely.

"Oh, woops. So about that shower, no bathing suits?" He said as he pulled her to him. He pulled her top off over her head and started to caress her body. He had her take of her bottoms because he couldn't trust himself. They headed to the shower.

"By the way how did you get into my room last night?" Hermione asked.

"Well remember yesterday when we were talking, well I was looking at your portrait when you had said the word secrets, you see your lion woke up when you said that then returned to his nap when he saw that you were just talking to me. So I figured that it was your password. So when I got home last night I just couldn't get you out of my mind, not that you are ever out of my mind. I sat there for a bit staring at your door, then I couldn't take it anymore I had to see if it was the password and to see if… well when I got there it worked the door opened and there you were laying in bed with nothing but a sheet. I shut the door loudly enough to wake you. Then you did and well, you know the rest." He explained.

"Oh." She smiled as she led him into the shower with her.

It was hard for them to keep their hands off of each other, they gave in a couple of times. They put the bench in there to good use. They finally were able to pull apart long enough to get dressed and head down to breakfast.

They headed to their separate tables and sat down in their usual places. They snuck glances at each other trying not to make it obvious. They ate quickly and even grabbed some extra food. They made up their excuses and headed back to the common room. Hermione was the first there. She ran to her room and quickly undressed and jumped into bed to wait for him. As soon as she was under the covers Draco opened her door already starting to strip himself. He dropped all of his clothes onto the chair with Hermione's and leaped onto the bed, he pulled the covers over himself. As soon as he was under Hermione rolled on top of him, this made him very excited.

After a few hours they grew very tired and hungry. They decided to eat first, and then take a nap.

"Will you go get my basket from my room?" Draco asked still trying to catch his breath.

"Sure, um what's your password?" She said as she got out of bed and put on her bathrobe.

"It's Saturate me." She walked out of her door and walked up to his as she said it she realized that it was the name of the song at the club where he had come up to the counter to order a drink where she was sitting. She had her first real feelings start there, she thinks anyway. The door opened and she walked inside to get the basket. The room was slightly different. It was the same size as hers but arranged differently. She had only seen it once before but it was back in order now. She went up to his nightstand to grab the basket. She noticed that there were a lot of tissues in the trash.

"I don't remember him having a cold." She said to herself. Then she noticed a bottle of lotion that was hers that she thought she had left at the lake over the summer. "I thought I had just bought this when I 'lost' it." She said again to herself. Looking at it now it was almost completely empty. She just raised an eyebrow.

She picked up the basket and was getting ready to turn around when she noticed a picture hanging out from under his pillow. She pulled the rest of it out, revealing a picture of herself dancing at Club Innocence. That was the first night her cousin Victoria took her there and in fact that was one of the first dances she had finally let loose a little. "Victoria was right, I did look pretty good." She laughed as she thought about the moment. She took the picture with her and headed back to her room.

"So saturate me huh," She said smiling at him. "Oh and I didn't go through you things this was mostly sticking out from under your pillow, I could tell it was me. So why do you have a picture of me?" She sat the basket down on the bed next to hers.

"Well don't freak out okay?" He asked not really waiting for a response. He put on his boxers, jumped up, and ran to his room.

He returned with a box and sat down on the bed next to her. He opened the box and showed her what was inside. It was full of pictures of her with her family, at work and various other places she had been, even at school. She sat there in shock for a little bit.

"You're not mad are you? He asked cautiously.

"No, it's just wow… I mean I know that you have been following me, but wow." She said still in shock as she looked through the pictures.

"I told you I am a little obsessed with you."

"Wow, I can't believe you are this obsessed with me. It's both so strange and kind of cute." She said with a sweet smile then kissed him. She did find it a little strange and maybe if she wasn't so used to it, it might have freaked her out, but really she wasn't surprised.

"I glad you're not freaking out and throwing me out of 'our' room?" He said smiling.

"I might throw you on something but never out of our room." She returned the smile. She then looked at a picture of her parents giving her a hug squashing her between them as they often did.

"Your parents really love you." He said as he looked at the picture with her. "They would do anything for you and they accept you for who you are and they love it. One day I got to your house before you did. They had the windows open because of the weather and I over heard them talking about you. They were saying how perfect you are, how proud of you they are and how much they love you. They talked about all the wonderful things that you had showed them and taught them. You are really lucky. See, I know that my dad is proud to have me as his son but he shows it weirdly. He would do practically anything for me, that is, if I keep being the son he wants me to be. But I come fourth on his list. And my mum, I know that she loves me and that I am number one on hers, but the way she has to go about it is strange. I am quite spoiled though, they do give me everything; well at least they think they do. I know that my mum isn't as nasty as she puts on I can see it in her eyes sometimes. Especially when I got this letter from my dad last year on Christmas holiday to meet him in the woods somewhere, my mum knew what it was about. She went from going to see a therapist once a month to once or more a week. She didn't say anything but I knew she didn't want that for me you could see hurt and fear in her eyes when I told her last June about… well you know." He said as he looked at the pictures. He wasn't quite sure why he was telling her all that but he felt at ease with her and he knew he could trust her. He looked back up to her and she was just smiling. Not a pity smile but a different kind of smile. No one had ever looked at him like that. He didn't want anyone else to, only her. She looked back down and picked up another picture.

"This is a picture of me getting my butt kicked playing quidditch at Ron and Ginny's house. You were there? So you knew that I was head girl already?"

"Yeah, it was kind of funny when he sang Hermione is our Queen, you know with me making up the original and all." She lightly punched his arm as he laughed. "No really if you want, I can teach you and you can beat the crap out of your friends."

"I bet you would love to see that now wouldn't you. Well it is an idea, I will consider it."

"Good." He said as he took the box of pictures and set them on the desk.

"So why did you take all of those pictures?" Hermione asked as she pulled the baskets closer so they could eat.

"Well it was like an escape for me, to get away from my reality. Being around you seemed to help me even if I wasn't with you. The more I followed you around, the closer I was to you, and it sparked something in me. I don't want this life," He said as he held out his arm with the dark mark. "I have no choice. Even if I would say something, who knows what would happen to me. I have to live with it. So I take pictures of you and your life to remind me of what I long for… you and all you have, besides photography is sort of a hobby of mine."

Hermione was speechless. All she could do was gently caress his face and kiss him, letting him know that she was there.

After they ate he sat the baskets on the desk as well. Draco then stripped himself of his boxers and pounced on Hermione, undid her robe, then took it off and threw it. He moved her under the covers and had his way.

The day had passed and they had a great time getting to know each other in more that one way. They took another shower and got ready for bed. They both fell asleep in each other arms in Hermione's room, that they now call theirs.

**A/N: Hey sorry it took so long for me to get this up, been busy with father's day and some other things. Well I do hope you liked it, this was a transition chapter things are going to move in a different direction for the new long time waiting couple. So stay tuned and find out what goes on and remember this is a story of their romance. I do hope you guys get the tissue thing now if not think about it real hard and if still noting let me know, lol.**

**HippiechicSMEB- Thank you so much I am glad that you feel that way! I didn't want to make things to descriptive for this particular story. And yes it does make it more special. Thanks again!**

**Mary- Blaise Zabini is a character in JK's books, he is a fellow Slytherin. I will check out your stuff thanks!**

**Badgurl13a- I just write it, lol I am also married so…. But being inexperienced is good. I would just write what you feel comfortable writing and use your imagination.**

**Well that concludes this segment. Keep r/r! Review and I'll update just remember I already have this story written and I'm just twirling it in my hands, lol! Mwuhahahahahahaha!**


	21. Happy Christmas

Chapter 21

Happy Christmas

It was getting closer to Christmas and Hermione was having a hard time trying to think of what to get Draco for a gift. What do you get the guy who has everything, she did have one idea but it didn't cost anything. She decided to go ahead and make it as she tried to think of something else to get along with it. She only had a few days to figure it out. She finished her project, put it in her dresser, and sat back down at her desk and opened a book. About a minute later Draco came into the room, put his bag and robe on the chair, kissed her and plopped down on the bed.

"So are you sure there isn't anything in particular that you want, because to be honest I am having a hard time trying to figure out what to get you?" Hermione asked as she lay down on the bed next to him.

"Well there is something that I want," He said as he ran his finger along the hem of her skirt. "But I realize that you are trying to be serious and well, I am of course serious about that. But there is a book that I want called 'Magic Through Centuries of Good and Evil'."

"Oh good. I am good at getting books, although I've never heard of it." Hermione said as she slipped her finger just barely under the rim of his pants and leaned in and said sexily, "Do you want to… go on our rounds." She started to laugh as he jumped on her tickling her fiercely, while he enjoyed the physical feeling of the thrashing movements she made from under him. He stopped tickling her so she stopped moving, and he was a little disappointed with this.

"Why did you stop moving?" He asked with a big grin. She rolled her eyes. "All right lets go on our rounds." He stood, helped her up, and they headed out the door.

The Gryffindor corridors were the last place for them to check. It was late so all of the paintings were sleeping. They looked at the fat Lady snoring away. Draco grabbed Hermione and started to kiss her at the thrill of getting caught. She felt strangely aroused; she would never do this normally. They were getting really into it when they heard some voices coming in their direction. They looked at each other and saw that each was a mess and you could tell what they had been up to. Hermione grabbed Draco and shoved him in a familiar dark corner behind a coat of armor. She pushed him in all the way pressing him up against the corners of walls and pressed herself tightly against him compacting them together to not be seen. Ginny and Ron were walking back to the portrait talking.

"Ron I'm serious, if mum finds out that you have been working with Fred and George with some new products she go completely mental on you." Ginny said firmly

"I don't understand why she still protests about anyone else being involved with it, I mean with all the money Fred and George have made and opening a chain of stores around the world we will soon have more money than the Malfoy's!" Ron said in return. They stopped in front of the portrait.

"I know I don't understand why either, Ron. Hey do you think that I should tell Hermione about the guy who likes her, I mean I know she wants to be single and all." Ginny asked. Draco gripped Hermione harder and she smiled at his jealously.

"No, if she was looking for some one she would say it and she would probably feel awkward around him anyway, so save her from letting the poor guy down." Ron said.

"Ron it's not like the guy is a dork or anything just about all the girls in school have a thing for him, but yeah your right." Ginny said as they spoke the password and went into their common room. Hermione and Draco waited until they were sure the Fat Lady was asleep again, before they came out of their hiding spot.

"I thought that they would never leave!" Draco whispered. Stepping out towards the portrait.

"I wonder who they were talking about?" Hermione whispered teasingly. Draco gave her a look and pulled her into him.

"You're mine so don't even think about it." He whispered smiling at her. He began to look around with a confused look on his face, "Wait a minute," He said as he pulled away slowly looking at the spot where they had just been. Hermione quickly realized that he just figured out where she had been that night he was looking for her on the first night they returned to Hogwarts. He then gently guided her into the corner, stepped back towards the Fat lady, and then stopped. He looked hard into the spot where he placed Hermione. "So that's were you were! No wonder I couldn't find you. I just couldn't figure out how you disappeared like that. There was no way you could have taken off like that without me seeing or hearing you. And you watched the whole thing!" He whispered in shock. Hermione stepped out and walked towards him with a shrug.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their common room and told him what had happened. About how she knew that he had heard her talking and how she had heard him coming and ducked behind there. About how cute he looked as he looked around confused and how she took of her shoes and ran to her room. Then about how she listened when he came into the common room and slammed the bathroom door.

"'Peace', so I outsmarted you once again!" She told him smiling as the portrait door opened and they walked into their common room.

"Oh yeah? Outsmart this! And I do believe you need to be punished!" He said then grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, slapped her butt and headed to the bedroom. With her kicking and screaming with laughter.

It was soon the last day of school before everyone went home for the Christmas holidays. The House Christmas parties were that night and Hermione and Draco weren't going to be able to see each other much that day, so they decided to give each other their gifts that night before bed.

Hermione left for her house common room as Draco left for his.

"So I'll go ahead with the House parties check tonight and you can just make sure that you house is behaving themselves. Sound good to you?" Hermione asked right before she turned down the opposite hall Draco needed to go down.

"Sounds good to me. Se you later." He said as he shrugged and a quick smile.

"Yeah, see you later." She said. She returned the smile and turned down the hall heading to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione had a great time with her house. They sang, played games, exchanged gifts and ate tons of food. Hermione really wasn't that hungry because she was still full from the feast, but of course Ron ate like he hadn't eaten anything all day, or all week for that matter. Several people stood there horrified as he devoured the food like a ravaging beast. "No wonder Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't have much money with they way their children ate. Even Ginny could put it away. Where it went, however, no one could tell with how beautifully thin she was." Hermione thought to herself.

Kiara visited the party with Ron for a bit. When it was time for her to go back to her house to join her friends, Hermione decided to walk with her since it was time to go on her rounds to check on the other parties. After she dropped her off and checked if everything was all right, Hermione headed off to the other house. Both of the houses were relieved to see that it was she and not Draco, and both of the houses even invited her to stay for a bit, which she did for a few minutes at each house. She really realized how much she was loved, with the exception of the Slytherins except for a few of them and the "worst" one really. She smiled to herself.

When the parties were over Hermione went back to her room. When she got there Draco was already sitting on the bed waiting for her. He had a red velvet box with a green ribbon tied around it sitting on his lap. She smiled and walked into her closet then emerged with a green box with a red ribbon tied around it. They exchanged smiles as she sat next to him.

They exchanged gifts and Draco told her to open hers first. She did and pulled out small long box. She opened it and pulled out a gold necklace with pedant that was the letter D with a garnet at the top corner, then there was a silver chain that looked to be a belly chain with a letter D hanging from it with an emerald at the top of the letter. She couldn't help but smile because they were beautiful. She thought, "Is this his way of claming me?" She then turned her attention back to the larger box and pulled out a black corset with garter straps hanging from it and black thigh high stockings with red bows at the top. She looked down and under the outfit was a book that she had been wanting. She looked up at him and smiled and gave him a kiss. Now it was his turn. He opened the box and pulled out the book he had asked for, then a quill. The feather was a shinning silver and the stem was green and had silver snakes embroidered in it. It was beautiful. He then pulled out her project, and started to flip though the pages of it. He had the biggest grin on his face.

"So a sex favors book? A coupon for each thing, very nice!" He said excitedly.

"Glad you like it. I love my stuff thank you so much. I think that I'll try this on right now." She said smiling as she left with the corset and the necklace. She headed to the bathroom and changed. She put the necklace and the letter D on it fell at the top of her good amount of cleavage that was made from the corset. She put down her hair and fluffed it a bit. When she was comfortable with how she looked she headed back to her room. Draco's eyes about fell out of his head when he saw her and smiled when he saw the necklace. He was sitting in the chair with a pillow on the floor between his feet.

"Wow… you look so..." He looked dizzy and at a loss for words, but not for long. "I think that I'll use this coupon first." He handed her the piece of paper.

"Of course you do." She laughed as she walked over to him and knelt on the pillow.

The next morning Hermione awoke snuggled up next to Draco like she had for the past month. She sat up and got out of bed. She didn't really want to because it would be two weeks before she would be able to sleep with him again. She looked at the bed and watched Draco sleep. It was amazing to her how they ended up here at this moment. They were actually getting along, they didn't hate each other and she saw a side of him she didn't even knew existed. She put on her robe and went to the bathroom to get ready. After she was finished in the bathroom she headed back to her room to find Draco still asleep. She started to get dressed when he finally awoke. He looked around the room until his eyes settled onto her.

"How come you didn't wake me?" He said tiredly with a yawn and started to get out of bed, but stopped and sat on the bed.

"You looked so peaceful, besides we really don't need to be up for a while so I let you sleep in." She said as she sat next to him brushing her hair.

"Yeah but we could have gotten in a really good shagging. Did you take a shower already?" Draco asked starting to head to the bathroom.

"Yes, and we had a good shagging last night, if you can remember." She said speaking loudly for him to hear her.

"Oh I Remember… Oh I Remember!" He said emphatically as he shut the bathroom door, she smiled.

When he was done getting ready they snogged for a bit then headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, then everyone got onto the train.

When the train arrived Harry went with the Weasley's and Hermione went with her parents. Hermione didn't get to see Draco before they left the station and she couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

Hermione spent most of the week with her family and extended family and soon it was Christmas. She had a great time filling Victoria in on all that had happened in the last month. Since she started to hang out with Draco more she didn't have much time to write her. Hermione got a car that her dad was obsessed with when he was growing up, a red 1957 Chevy. She was excited about getting a car and it was really nice but she couldn't help but laugh. She had climbed in on the right side to get behind the wheel while her dad explained what everything was. It reminded her of the way he and Arthur Weasley were with each other when they would explain things. She was to take her driver's test that coming week so she listened closely although she already knew and had practiced.

That evening she went to her room to get some gum when she saw a letter lying on her bed. She picked it up and read it. It was from Draco asking her to meet him by the woods behind her house that night. She smiled and hid the letter, she couldn't wait and she really missed him. She told her cousin about it and Victoria offered to cover for her if needed since she was staying the night.

After her parents went to bed and she knew they were asleep Hermione snuck out of the house with some leftovers and a blanket. She ran and waited by a big tree. Draco emerged from the woods and took her by the hand. They walked in the woods and sat down by the edge of a pond.

"Sorry I just couldn't wait to be with you for another week." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders to keep her warm.

"It's okay. It was getting really hard for me too. By the way how did you get into my room and how did you know where it was?" Hermione asked leaning into him.

"I um… well, you see over the summer…" Hermione cut him off.

"Never mind I think I get it. So tell me did you ever see me naked or anything?" She asked teasingly.

"Not naked, tried to but I did see you in your under wear and some of those really hot pajamas of yours." He said matter-of-factly.

"You are such a pig! Did you really? I am so embarrassed!" She said blushing.

"Don't be you are so…" He cut himself off this time by kissing her neck. She melted into it. His lips traveled up her neck to her lips and laid her back onto the blanket she had brought out. They slowly stripped each other of their clothes and wrapped the blanket around them. It was cold outside but with the heat that they were making they couldn't tell. The moon was full giving an atmosphere of complete tranquility as they lay there recuperating from their activities moments before. After lying there they started to eat the food she had brought out, mostly for him. For a few hours they sat there and talked. Finally it was time for her to get back inside when Crookshanks came up to them. It was surprising to Hermione at first to see the cat take a liking to Draco; the cat had good judgment after all.

"How come you didn't bring your cat to school with you." Draco asked scratching under Crookshanks' chin.

"Well he is getting older so I thought that he would love to lie around at home all day and let my mum pamper him which he loves." She replied as she patted the cat on his head.

"So are you still going to the Weasley's for the New Year?" He asked as he walked her back to her house.

"Yeah my parents and I are going to be leaving the day after tomorrow. We will be there until we have to go back to Hogwarts." She answered stopping at the door.

"Meet me in the woods by their house a little after midnight. You don't have to stay long I just want to be able to give you a New Year's kiss, but if I am not there it is because something came up so don't worry." He said. She understood what he had meant. There had been a time where he had to leave in the middle of the night. She didn't ask and she didn't want to. However it did scare her that he went there, what if they found out about them, Draco being with a "mudblood" and all. She mentally shook the thoughts from her mind.

"Yes, I will meet you, and I understand." She kissed him, and they said good-bye. She watched him walk back into the woods then turned to go back inside. She snuck into her room changed and climbed back into bed. Her cousin Victoria turned to her.

"So… how was it?" Victoria whispered inquisitively with a big grin.

"Great! It was so great! In the winter, in the middle of the night with a full moon, it was great!" Hermione whispered back. They giggled while Hermione told her all about it. It was nice that Hermione had someone to talk to about it.

"Thanks for covering for me." Hermione whispered.

"Hey no problem it's not like I had to do much." Victoria replied.

They soon fell asleep and the next morning turned into night, the night to day. They all headed over to the Weasley's. The week went by surprisingly fast and soon it was New Year's Eve.

The Weasley's were having a party and a lot of people were there, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, even Percy came. Hermione was having a great time and when she would look at the clock nobody really knew what the real reason was they just thought she was counting down the time for the New Year like they were.

Soon they all were counting down and Hermione couldn't help but sneak peeks into the woods trying to see if she could see him and she did, he let her see him for just a second then ducked back into the darkness of the woods. When it finally hit midnight she hugged all of her friends and then quickly and unnoticeably made her way over to where she had seen Draco. She only had to wait for a few seconds before he grabbed her and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. It was very hard for them to leave it at just that.

"Happy New Year." He whispered to her as he held her close.

"Happy New year." She replied.

"So how was your driver's test thing?"

"Passed with a perfect score."

"I knew you would."

She smiled sweetly as she looked into his silver eyes with a twinge of blue, oh how she loved them and they way his hair fell into his face. He mirrored the sweet smile she had made back at her.

"Hermione, I…" Draco started but was interrupted. They immediately looked over to the direction of the voices.

"Come and watch Fred and George's New Year spectacular display of wonder!" Fred yelled as everyone started to come outside.

"Hold on let me get Hermione!" Ginny yelled. Hermione quickly kissed Draco said good-bye and snuck off around the house getting there in time for no one to realize that she was gone. They watched the fireworks light up in the sky. Hermione kept looking into the woods to see if Draco was still there, but she couldn't tell. She wished things weren't as they were and that he could be there standing next to her, holding her as they watched the show together.

Draco was wishing the same thing and was frustrated that he didn't get to finish what he was going to say. He watched Hermione's lovely face light up with different colors for a few minutes then he turned and walked deeper into the woods to fly home.

**A/N: Hey! LOL okay for those that are still confused about the tissue thing lol. Okay take a guy + picture of girl he is hot for + lotion (lube) + sexual tension encounters that don't end with a physical release + tissues (something to dispose in) that are able to be thrown away. Now think about their night before when he grabbed a tissue, it's a habit for him to do that and it was used then to help figure out the part when Hermione saw them in his trash. It was supposed to be one of those things like in kiddy cartoons that are meant for only the adults to get and not the younger audience. I used tissues to be not obvious of it, so if it had gone over someone's head it's not a big deal they might get it later when they read it again. So I hope that helped. Well here is the Q&A:**

**CoolChick0506- Hey Welcome welcome I am glad that you are enjoying and don't worry I take that as a huge complement! Thank you so much!**

**Megan- no I am out of school and thank you so much for you wonderful review, you are so sweet!**

**Sexylilmama96- Oh wow that's awesome! Thank you so much, you have no idea! Tell them I said thanks and that I am glad they like it, lol!**

**Missy-p- Hi and thank you so much! My favorite chapter is the very last one chapter 33! It's got a lot in it and it is very long I looked and it was over 12 thousand words! Not including the epilogue. So I hope that it is your guy's fav. Chapter as well!**

**Hpfanatic53072- yes I am married and I am 24. Thanks for reviewing means a lot!**

**MissDitzy- Lol you would be surprised!**

**And a special thanks to all of you who reviewed all of your reviews were so wonderful and really made tingle all over with happiness, I LOVE YOU! Keep r/r! Now off with you and go review! Lol until next time…**


	22. Preparing for the NEWTS

Chapter 22

Preparing for the N.E.W.T.S

Hermione got back from the holidays and said goodbye to her friends and headed up to her room. She just couldn't seem to get there fast enough. She finally entered the common room and headed straight for her room. She was a little nervous because she didn't see Draco on the train. She opened her door and to her relief she found him sleeping in the bed. She quietly sat her things down and lay down on the bed next to him. He woke up and smiled when he saw her.

"What time is it?" He asked sitting up in the bed.

"Its almost time for dinner. Why weren't you on the train?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his hair. He leaned into it.

"I came back yesterday. Good, it's almost dinner I'm starving." He said as he got up out of the bed fully clothed.

"Well let's head down there then." She said as she stood up and headed towards the door. Before she could open it Draco turned her around and pressed her against it and started to kiss her. He rubbed his hands all over her body enjoying every curve. He stopped and pulled away.

"We will finish this after dinner." He said kissing her one last time. He grabbed her hand and they walked out into the common room to start heading off to dinner.

After dinner they got back to the bedroom and Hermione pushed Draco down on the bed climbed on top of him in a straddling position. She started to unbutton her shirt very slowly, with an alluring look on her face. It was driving him insane, so he leaned forward and grabbed her and pulled her into an impatiently yearning kiss. He pulled out of it and looked at her with a lustful expression. He put his hands on the buttons of her shirt then ripped her shirt open. Buttons violently flew everywhere exposing her push up bra and the necklace he got her for Christmas, that she carefully keeps hidden. She raised her eyebrow at him then grabbed his shit and also violently ripped it open as buttons soared though the air once again. He raised an eyebrow back at her, and then they aggressively grabbed each other and kissed as their bodies ached for more. She pushed him back down, threw off her shirt, jumped up to get rid of the rest of her clothes leaving on the belly chain he'd gotten her for Christmas, then stripped Draco of his and climbed back on top on him. After a few minutes he grabbed her and powerfully rolled on top of her. The rest of the night was filled with heated stimulation and …lust?

The next morning it was Draco who awoke first. He looked over to the beautiful woman next to him. He leaned over and ran his hand over her hair and across her face. Hermione stirred awake at his touch.

"Good morning, I really missed you" Draco said as he kissed her.

"Good morning, I'm sure you did. I missed you too." She moaned into his mouth.

They got up and got ready for their first class of the day and headed to it. They found out that the teachers were now starting to do preparations for the N.E.W.T.S. For the next few weeks they found themselves working and studying for the hardest tests ever. It was a busy time for Hermione between her relationship with Draco, trying not to flirt and mess around and get caught while she tried to study but found it hard to do, but they managed. On top of that she was still helping her friends make it through their studying.

It was weird for Hermione to see Draco one way and then to see him another. It was like as if he was two different people. Privately he was sweet and gentle, well most of the time anyway. Out in public he was mean and fowl to everyone, even to her. Well as much as usual anyway. She also had to be the same way back to him, so no one would suspect anything. They also couldn't be too bad with them being Heads and all, but when they would they found it kind of fun, no one could get him good like her. Then later they would make it up to each other, not really needing to but they would find any kind of excuse. One day their quarreling was really heating them up towards each other and they couldn't make it back to their room so they ducked into a closet between class and lunch. They emerged a few minutes later fixing their hair and clothes and glanced at each other and headed off to the Great Hall. They went and sat at their separate tables.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said as he eyed her funnily as she reached for bread then shoved it into her mouth hungrily. Harry and Ginny were also looking at her.

"What?" Hermione said with her mouth full, chewing.

"Wow, you look like you haven't eaten all week or somethin' Hermione," Harry said.

"And you are sweating a little. Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I feel great! I mean, yes I am fine. I just ran here because I have been working hard with all the studying and Head's stuff that I have really worked up an appetite." Hermione said thinking of something quick and believable.

"Oh well maybe you should take it easy Hermione, you don't want to wear yourself out." Ron said. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"You're right, I will try to take it a little slower." Hermione said trying to be convincing. " So when will quidditch practice start up again?" She said trying to change the subject and it worked.

"In a few weeks." Harry said.

"You guys are going to have a lot to deal with having the tests to prepare for and with practice starting back up. Be careful or you guys will be running in here acting like Hermione." Ginny said nudging Hermione with a smile.

"Ron already does that when he smells food, besides where do you think I picked it up from." Hermione added. They all burst out laughing, Harry almost fell off the bench, and they laughed even harder. Hermione looked over at Draco looking at them and then at her, he smiled.

Finally they were able to control themselves, although the slightest thing would send them into another fit of laughter.

"So hey I was thinking that we could do some preparations for our training over the summer. You know, being better prepared and maybe getting through the training faster. What do you guys think?" Harry asked.

"I think that it's a wicked idea mate!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, a brilliant idea Harry!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Well Ginny, are you in?" Harry asked with Hermione and Ron nodding eagerly.

"Really? You want me to join you guys?" Ginny asked happily but surprised.

"Of course!" They all said together.

"Yes, I would love that sounds like fun. It'll be like a couple of years ago but better!" Ginny said smiling.

"Great! We can work out the details at dinner." Harry said as they all rose from their seats to head of to their afternoon classes.

At dinner they all decided to meet in the room of requirements for their preparations and that they would meet as often as they could. Hermione was kind of nervous because she new she couldn't tell Draco about it. So she would have to figure out a way to sneak around with out him asking questions. Although she new very well what he often ran off to do, she never asked about it and she didn't want to know. Well not entirely anyway. She couldn't help but wonder what they talked about at the death eater meetings and what he knew. She felt like if she didn't have to tell him about whom she was and what she was a part of then he shouldn't have to tell her, even if his job was bad and he had no idea what she was a part of to even ask her.

It was late and Hermione was on her rounds alone. Draco had something to do so he couldn't go with her. She was finished so she headed up the Grand Staircase watching the different staircases move about. She reached her floor and headed down a hall before she turned the corner to go down the hall where her common room was when she heard voices. She recognized one as she stopped and tried to hear what they were saying. Hermione slowly peaked around the corner to see Draco against the wall with a girl only inches from his face although she could not see it.

"Look we can not be seen together like this, especially in this hall. It will raise suspicion!" Draco tried to whisper sternly. Hermione couldn't help but step out around the corner. As she did Draco saw her and the look on her face, her heart dropped to her stomach. The girl talking to Draco saw Hermione and speedily walked away. Hermione stood there staring at him in silence with tears noticeably welling up in her eyes and her body shaking. Draco realized what she was thinking. He took a step forward and she turned and ran as fast as she could as he quickly followed.

"Hermione stop it's not what you think!" He yelled after her.

She ignored him and kept on running with thoughts flowing rapidly though her mind. "Is he dangerous? Was he messing with me? Was this whole thing part of a plan? This can't be happening, what is going on? I have to get away from him!" She ran until she once again reached the Grand Staircase and the staircase that she needed was starting to move. She looked back to see him quickly approaching and before she could even think she found herself leaping through the air. To her it was all like slow motion and then she finally landed on the still moving staircase and fell against the railing. She gripped it hard to keep herself from falling over it. She looked back at him. He had a look of a cross between horror and pure amazement on his face. He quickly debated to go after her and found himself jumping onto the staircase. As she saw him jump she immediately ran down the staircase without stumbling and landed on the platform as the staircase finally made it to its destination. Draco stood there momentarily in shock that; one he actually jumped, and two that he made it. He came to his senses when he saw Hermione land on the platform and take off down another flight of stairs. He called after her but she wouldn't listen.

Thoughts were traveling through her mind as to where she was going to go. She decided to duck down a hall that had a secret passage that she, Harry and Ron used to use often to get around the school secretly. She ran even faster with a newly found energy burst. When she was inside the portrait she relaxed when she heard him run by her, searching every room and behind every statue cursing and thinking to himself "Where did she go? How does she do that?"

She then headed up and exited by her common room. The statue slid shut and she ran to her Heads portrait said the password and hurried up the few stairs reaching her bedroom door. She then decided to change the password.

"Secrets," The door opened, she grabbed the doorknob and looked at the lion. "The new password is…Phoenix." She told the lion quietly and the lion nodded to her. Right after the lion nodded the common room door opened and Draco came through. They saw each other and Hermione ran into her room shutting the door quickly behind her. He ran as fast as he could but did not make it in time.

"Secrets!" He said and waited for the door to open. It didn't and the lion kept looking at him. "Secrets!" He said even louder with his voice uneven, tears started to come to his eyes once again. He realized that she had changed the password. "Hermione! Open up, you don't know what you saw!" He paused… nothing. "Come on will you just listen to me!"

Hermione sat there on the floor next to the door listening to him, tears running down her face. She felt like she was going to be sick, her head was spinning and her body was shaking from her nerves. She couldn't take hearing him any more. She used a silencing spell so he could not hear in and she could not hear out.

The last thing he heard was her shouting the silencing spell and he knew what that meant. He started to pound his fists into the wall and he didn't realize the pain. However he did notice the blood. He sat there on the stairs for a while and then headed to the bathroom.

Hermione finally heard silence from the spell. She rose from the floor and headed to her closet to change. After she dressed she stayed in the closet crying. She was so aggravated with the situation and kicked her trunk. When she did it pushed into the wall and it made a scooting sound.

"What was that?" She said out loud. She bent over whipping her eyes and looked behind her trunk by moving it out of the way. She then noticed that a small part of wall was pushed back. She pushed it even more and crawled though the opening. She stood up and realized that this was another passage way. She followed it around and came out one of the ways to get out by the Gryffindor common room. As Ron would put it "Wicked!" She quietly said to herself. She then had an idea of how she would be able to get ready for bed without dealing with Draco. She went back to her bedroom and grabbed her spare things and headed back towards the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione climbed out of the portrait near the Gryffindor common room and as soon as she turned the corner she ran into Ginny. She told Ginny that her and Draco were not getting along so Ginny said that it was fine if she wanted to use the bathroom and if she wanted she could even stay a few nights if she wanted. Hermione told her that she was probably just going to use the bathroom for a bit and that was it, but thanks. She decided to keep the newfound passage a secret and tell no one, at least for now.

Hermione returned back to her room. She loved having supportive friends. She wanted to explore the hidden passage more but she was emotionally and physically exhausted, so she would explore it more the next night.

Hermione put her things away and headed for her bed. She then realized that Draco would not be there that night and she would be sleeping alone. A flood of emotions came back to her and she broke out into a painful sob. She had the lights go out and threw herself onto the bed and cried herself to sleep.

**A/N: Well there is another chapter hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to all who have reviewed I will answer questions that were asked in the next chapter I am in a hurry and just wanted to get it out to you. Thanks and Keep reading and reviewing! Go on and review so I can update! Just so everyone knows i am a Happy Endings kind of person!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**


	23. A Long Lost Book

Chapter 23

A Long Lost Book

Hermione awoke the next morning with a huge headache and still in the same position she had thrown herself into. She placed her hand on her forehead trying to control the throbbing as she rose out of her bed. She got dressed and stuffed her things into her bag and headed out to the secret passage. She finished getting ready in the Gryffindor girl's bathroom. She assumed that she looked fine because no one could even tell anything was wrong. She however did look a little tired.

She headed down to breakfast with her friends and sat down in their usual spot. She spent the entire time trying to avoid Draco's direction. She was relieved that the rest of them were tired and didn't even notice that she really didn't talk. She spent the rest of the day avoiding and dodging Draco before and after class. After her last class, which was potions, and she started to head towards the door. She got stuck behind the group of fleeing students trying to run for their lives. She started to get a little nervous because she knew Draco was behind her. Then there it was. His hand grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back towards him, She looked into his eyes and they were blood shot and he looked like hell. She then looked over his shoulder to see Professor Snape looking at them. Snape must have seen the look on her face because before Draco had a chance to speak Snape called Draco over to him to help him with something. Draco gave her a frustrated look.

"We're going to have to talk sometime." Draco said shortly, then turned and walked towards Snape. Hermione couldn't help but give a quick smile to Snape. Snape confused her as well. At times he could be this huge jerk but when it came down to it he protected them. "Deep down the man is a good person. A jerk, but a good person. Sort of like Draco… no wait… Draco isn't the same, he proved that last night." She thought to herself. She turned and walked out and headed to her room. She wanted to explore more of that secret passage. She reached her common room portrait, but before she could go in the couple in the painting started to talk to her.

"Miss Granger, is everything alright between you and Mr. Malfoy?" The Woman in the portrait asked her in a very concerning voice.

"Not really Mrs. Albany. Something happened last night and I don't think anything will be alright between us." Hermione replied.

"Well when we were heads we didn't get along either." Mr. Albany said.

"Yes, we had our share of fights and misunderstandings. It was hard being part of the two biggest rivaling houses in the school." Mrs. Albany added.

"You two were from Gryffindor and Slytherin?" Hermione asked. She knew that they were heads in their seventh year and that they later became The head teachers of same houses, only Hermione didn't know which houses they belonged to.

"Yes, I was from Slytherin and she was from Gryffindor so it's not like it's unheard of." Mr. Albany said.

"Just remember dear, things aren't always what they seem." Mrs. Albany added.

"Well I'll keep that in mind, thank you. Peace." Hermione said. She walked into the common room and headed to her room, but not before she almost said the wrong password.

Hermione had a little time before dinner so she decided to go exploring. She walked down the hidden corridor passing by various paintings that were all black and white except with a part that was red indicating where you need to touch it to open it. Of course this was only visible from the inside. Enchanted torches lit her way as she walked on not really knowing where she was going. Then she had a thought. "What if Draco had a passage leading or meeting up with this one. No he couldn't because the bathroom is where it would probably be. No, I am the only one." She walked down some stairs, and then she could see a huge window down the corridor. She walked up to it and was taken aback because it was beautiful. She stood behind a window looking high above the Great Hall. If she looked out straight ahead she could see the enchanted ceiling. She never noticed this window before and she figured that either you couldn't see it because it blended with the sky or that it also had an enchantment on it so it went unnoticeable. She could see students sitting at the tables with their friends talking and doing their homework waiting for dinner. She then noticed Draco walk in and sit by himself at his table. Her heart leaped from her chest at the sight of him, the feelings that she had for him just wouldn't disappear like that over night. Her eyes drifted down the table until they rested on the girl from the night before hanging on a guy Hermione figured either as her boyfriend or some other fling. She couldn't take it anymore so she turned right and headed up some stairs. She reached the top and saw another window and the end of the short hall. She walked up to it and looked inside.

The room was dark and she really couldn't see a thing. She rested her hand on the wall and the framed glass started to move. She guessed that she must have pushed in a brick that triggered it. The room immediately lit up revealing a table and a desk. There was so much dust and cobwebs too. There were colors from every house decorated in the room, but something caught Hermione's eye. It was a huge book that had to be about a foot thick and two feet long by about a foot and a half wide. It was definitely one of the biggest books she had ever seen. She blew off the extremely deep dust off of the book, which made a mushroom cloud of dust in the air. She choked on it a little and gave a little cough as she waved the air. She then dusted off the chair as much as she could and sat down. She opened the book and flipped through it. Her eyes widened when she realized who wrote this book. Actually more like who wrote _in_ this book. It had been written by the founders of Hogwarts. Each having written their own section of potions, lost spells, and magic. She found that it also had prophecies. Next to the book she found a book that looked to be a journal. She picked it up and opened it. It belonged to Godric Gryffindor himself. Hermione was so over come with so many emotions she never knew she could feel. She knew she had to get this to Harry and Dumbledore. From the looks of the place it had looked like no one had been there in over a century.

It was time for dinner, so she shut the book and headed back to where she had come in. It was a mirror and it had closed on her when she wasn't paying attention.

"Ok, well there has to be another switch or something around here… somewhere." She said as she looked around the mirror. Then she saw what looked like a button that was part of the gold design on the trim of the frame. "Ah, here it is." She pushed it and the mirror slid open.

She ran down the hall and down the stairs and paused at the window peering over the Great Hall. She saw Ron and Kiara come in and then thought it was only a matter of time when Harry and Ginny would come in. Before Hermione turned to run back to her room she couldn't help but to look down to Draco still sitting there glancing up to the doors every time someone came in. Hermione sighed and ran back to her room to change and what not.

She quickly showered, used a hair-drying spell and finished getting ready. She threw on a pair of cute pink track pants a white t-shirt that left just a little of her lower tummy exposed, but not too much. Then topped it with the matching hoody and zipped it.

She walked as fast as she could down to the Great Hall. She walked in with her hands in the hoody pockets and for some unknown reason the first place she looked was over at Draco whose face seemed to lighten up when she entered. He slowly eyed her up and down, liking the small amount of skin then how her bum looked in her pants.

Before Hermione got up to the table Ginny ran up to her and whispered in her ear making Hermione stop and lean in to listen.

"Hermione there is something I've got to tell you later." Ginny whispered in her ear. Hermione gave her a smile and nodded her head. Hermione wondered what it could be. They then joined Ron and Harry.

"So is Kiara eating with her house this evening?" Hermione asked filling her plate.

"Yeah, she is spending the evening with her friends." Ron answered.

"Well you guys aren't going to believe what I found earlier." Hermione said.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I really don't want to say it here, but I do think that we need to get Dumbledore." Hermione explained.

"Is it bad?" Ginny asked.

"No it is the opposite, it's something even greater than you can even imagine." Hermione said excitedly. "In fact I'm going to tell Professor Dumbledore that we need him, be right back." Hermione got up and walked over to the teachers' table were Dumbledore was sitting and chatting with Professor McGonagall.

Hermione explained that she needed him to come with her and the gang after dinner and she told McGonagall that she would also find it quite interesting.

As Hermione walked back to her spot, she couldn't help but glace over to the Slytherin table and met a pair of silvery blue eyes. She looked away and sat back down.

"We will meet them after dinner." Hermione said and couldn't help but beam.

After dinner they met up with the two Professors. Hermione then lead them to the portrait by the Gryffindor common room, when no one else was around Hermione touched a part of the painting and opened it up and signaled for everyone to go in. When everyone was in she shut the painting behind her. She turned to the group and Dumbledore and McGonagall both had the same look on their face, they obviously knew nothing of this place.

"Well I am sure you all are wondering where we are. Well I found this last night by accident. It leads off from my bedroom and today I decided to follow it all the way down and I found something, well just follow me if you will." Hermione explained then started to walk in the direction of the hidden room.

They reached the window over looking the Great Hall and they all were amazed. She then led them up some stairs and up to the mirror. Hermione pushed on the brick that opened the mirror. When the torches lit everyone, including the Professors gasped.

"Yeah I know. Well here is what I wanted you guys to see." Hermione said and went over to the desk that the enormous book was on. "This book was written by the four founders, and this is Godric Gryffindor's journal."

"That is the biggest book I have ever seen." Ron said still in amazement.

"Miss Granger do you have any idea what this book is? What this means?" Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled like they never had before as he and the other professor looked through it. McGonagall eyes started to tear up with happiness and she walked over to Hermione and put her hands on her face.

"Miss Granger, you have found something that could help Harry and win us the war. 100 points to Gryffindor." McGonagall said happily.

"Very well deserved." Dumbledore added. "I will need to study this book of course so I can better inform you later of what it is and what this means."

McGonagall transfigured the book into a smaller version of it's self. And handed it back to Dumbledore, and then he grabbed the journal as well. They all headed back to where they had come in. They said their goodbyes and when it was all clear, everyone except for Hermione climbed out.

Hermione felt pretty good when she climbed back into her closet and entered her room, then reality hit her. She hated it. Why did he go and do that? Did she not mean a thing to him? Was she just there for sex? There seemed to be more to their relationship than that especially with his obsession with her and what he had told her about his life and how he felt. There had to be more. She was so confused. She needed to get her mind off of him so she decided to do some homework.

Hermione finished her written work and all she needed to do was some reading. She decided to go on her rounds since it was about that time. She threw on her cloak and headed out of her room. To her relief Draco wasn't in the common room. She headed out and started her rounds.

Hermione returned and again no Draco. She went into her room. "I guess he has given up." She thought to herself. She took of her cloak, shoes and socks and threw her hair up in a loose bun, with a few strands of hair still dangling. She grabbed the book she needed and curled up into her overstuffed chair and started to read.

She seemed to have fallen asleep because she awoke to a bang…

**A/N: Sorry so sorry! I have been so busy this week and I know I said that I'd answer questions in this chapter but it will have to wait and I promise I will lol. I just wanted to get this out to you! Thanks sooooooo much for reviewing keep it up and I'll review sooner! Keep r/r and enjoying! **


	24. Love Is In The Air

Chapter 24

Love Is In The Air

Hermione startled awake when she heard a bang. She looked around her room then, BANG BANG BANG! She looked at the window and saw Draco hovering there presumably on his broom.

"Hermione let me in! Come on will you just give me a chance to explain!" Draco yelled from outside of the window. Hermione stood up from the chair and walked forward but stopped a few feet short of the window debating if she should or not. "Come on! Please? I love you and if you loved me or felt anything towards me you would let me in! Just… listen to me." He started off loud then quieted as he spoke resting one hand on the window. When she heard him say that he loved her she realized she did love him back. She went to the window and opened it.

"Okay, I'll let you in but you better have a really good explanation. I believe in second chances but for some things I don't." Hermione said as she helped pull him in. The feel of his hand sent warm tingly sensations throughout her body.

"Thanks, look Hermione what you saw last night was not what you thought you saw. That girl and I were just talking. Honestly, the reason we were so close was because we had to keep quiet, so no one else could hear what we were talking about. She was confused on something that the Dark Lord had talked about and was getting upset with me because I wouldn't tell her there so she backed me up against the wall and got in my face. I really wanted to smack her as she was getting on my last nerve. I didn't feel comfortable talking about it, especially right there. That is all it was I promise, please believe me." Draco explained. He was so sincere, his eyes looked a little watery. "Wow I never thought I would ever see Draco Malfoy like this." Hermione thought to herself.

"So she is one two?" Hermione not really asking him, but he answered anyway.

"Not yet, but will be in the future…" He didn't finish because Hermione cut him off.

"You don't have to say anything about that stuff. Looking back, yeah I guess that is probably was what was going on. I am so sorry for jumping to conclusions." Hermione said as she stepped closer to him.

"That's not the only thing that was jumped to. What were you thinking when you jumped onto that moving staircase, you scared the bloody hell out of me?" He said pulling her to him. It felt so nice to hold her again.

"I wasn't the only one to jump and if I recall you did have further to jump than I did." She said as she looked up at him. Her eyes meet his and they laughed.

"Hey, I meant what I said just now when I said that I love you. I wasn't just saying that you know. That's what I was going to tell you on New Years before I was interrupted and you had to run back. I love you." Draco said.

"I know you meant it. So that was what you were going to say." Hermione paused. "I love you too."

He smiled then grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. That was all it took. Seconds later they were in the bed stripped of all their clothes.

When Draco had fallen asleep Hermione got up and changed the password back to secrets, then headed off to the bathroom to ready for bed. When she was finished she climbed back into bed next to Draco and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him and fell asleep.

Soon it was Valentines Day and they were going to Hogsmeade. When Hermione woke up that morning she found that Draco had gone and there was a letter in his place. She picked it up and read it. In the letter Draco said that he wanted to meet her back there by eight o' clock that evening. She put the letter on the desk and went to the window to open it up so she could feel the weather. It was still chilly outside so she headed to her closet and put on a pair of khaki pants and a scarlet red shirt. She grabbed her coat, hat and scarf and headed down to breakfast to meet up with her friends.

Hermione sat down next to Kiara who was sitting next to Ron, of course.

"Good morning Hermione." Kiara said pleasantly. Hermione really liked Kiara, no one could have been better for Ron. A little over a year ago Hermione would have been really jealous but not now. Like Harry, Ron was just like a brother to her.

"Morning Kiara, morning all." Hermione couldn't help but be cheerful today. But they didn't seem to mind that for they were also looking forward to the day. Especially Ron because that was the day he was going to ask the big question to Kiara.

"Morning!" They all said back.

They ate their breakfast as fast as they could so they could proceed to the rest of the day. Hermione looked over at Ginny and realized that there was something that Ginny had said that she wanted to tell her, but hasn't had the opportunity. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what is was. "Did Harry and Ginny _do _something?" Hermione thought to herself.

Before the group left the table Jasmine Jackson sat next to Hermione.

"Two things: one have you talked to Dumbledore about us playing at The End of Seventh Year Ball? And two, I think I almost got Severus to see me for more than a just a student. I mean of course nothing will happen while I am still attending the school and for as long as he is my teacher, but when school is out he is mine!" Jasmine said with a wild smile.

"Um… well I will talk to Dumbledore soon about it, but I don't see why you won't be able to. Professor Dumbledore really enjoyed United. And um, good luck with um… your man?" Hermione replied extremely grossed out by the whole Jasmine having a thing for Snape thing, but not showing it by giving Jasmine a smile.

"Okay and thanks. I won't be going to Hogsmeade today I have 'volunteered' to help Professor Snape organize some things. It is going to be hard not to make any passes at him, but I'll try. See you guys later and don't get into too much trouble." Jasmine winked and walked off smiling.

Hermione turned around to a bunch of faces nearly turning green. Ron who had grabbed extra food found himself putting it back. They just sat there for a minute in silence with the occasional fake vomiting sound and shudders. Then at once they started to laugh.

"I don't get it. She is a pretty girl. Why would she want to be with that … that ….oh what ever he is? It's absolutely appalling!" Kiara asked.

"I guess you can't help who you love." Hermione answered for she knew very well what that was like.

"I guess, but why Snape?" Harry asked. The rest of them shrugged.

They made their way down to Hogsmeade and they all hung out for a while together. After a few hours they split up. Hermione spent some time with some of Kiara's friends from Ravenclaw that had become her friends as well. After a while they said their goodbyes and Hermione went shopping for Draco as quickly as she could before anyone realized she was still in Hogsmeade and buying stuff for a guy. She picked out a pair of satin silver pajamas, some massage oil, and a photo album to put all of those pictures he has in other than a box. She found it easier to shop for him this time since she had gotten to know him pretty well. She bought a few things for herself for that night. In no time she bought her stuff and headed back up to the castle and went to her room to prepare for that evening.

It was seven o' clock when she got to her room and was surprised to see that there was a big white box sitting on her bed with a note on top of it. She walked over to the bed and read the note. It told her to put on the dress in the box and wait until eight before she came out. She really wanted to get a shower in and brush her teeth because she had been walking around all day and didn't feel all that fresh. She decided that she was going to use the secret passage and use the Gryffindor girls' bathroom. Before she got to her closet she heard Draco's voice right outside of the bedroom door.

"Are you in there?" Draco asked.

"Yeah…" Hermione answered. Stopping in her tracks. She didn't tell him about the passageway.

"Okay just making sure. Don't come out until eight!" He said yelling through the door so she could hear.

"I won't!"

"Okay then!"

"Okay!" With that Hermione heard him walk away. She then went into her closet climbed into the passage and made her way down.

She went as fast as she could and returned to her room. She used the drying spell on her hair and made her way over to her bed pulled open the box that Draco had left her. She then pulled out a slip like gown, a pair of silver sandaled stilettos and put them on. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and saw the beautiful gown that was red, the top was satin with spaghetti strings, the satin part went down to her mid-thigh on one side and slanted up to her lower hip. The bottom was see-through sheer that went down to her ankles. Around the edging and the part where the satin turned to the sheer material was silver lacing. She brushed and fluffed her hair, which now was down to her mid back since it had been a while since she had gotten more than just a trim. She brought some hair around the front letting it fall along her chest. She put the box on the floor then sat down on the bed and put lotion on her legs and the rest of her body. She then put a light bit of fragrance on herself and some lip-gloss and sat there waiting.

Finally Draco yelled for her to come out. Hermione took one last look at herself and was pleased at how the dress showed off her womanly body. She opened the door and walked out seeing Draco right away. His eyes almost popped out of his head as she walked down the stairs towards him. The room had changed. The furniture was gone and in its place was a small table set for two sitting in front of the fireplace. There were candles and roses on the table and it looked incredible to Hermione. The room was filled with pink, red and white glowing orb like things just floating in mid air, sort of like a mix between glitter and glow bugs.

He grabbed her hand and led her to her seat. He sat across from her and commented on how beautiful she looked and how beautiful she was. They had a lovely meal and then they exchanged gifts. She gave him his first then he gave her hers to open. He had given her a silver necklace with a big heart shape that dangled from the necklace from one side; the heart had diamonds that bordered all around the front of it. She kissed him and thanked him for all what he had gotten her. He stood up and led her to the bathroom.

Draco turned the water on in the tub and put in some bubbles and some salts. When the tub was full they stripped and got in. There were floating candles in the bathroom and he had two champagne glasses with a bottle of sparkling cider because Hermione didn't drink. He also had a platter of white chocolate covered strawberries.

When they were full they started to kiss. Draco tried to climb on top of Hermione but slipped on her legs because of the wet lotion. After a few attempts they got out. Hermione dried off with a towel and then wrapped it around her body. Draco wanted to put on the pajamas she got him. They made their way back to the bedroom and went in. Draco was so excited to get it on that he ran and jumped on to the bed and before Hermione could stop him he slid off the other side of the bed and onto the floor. Hermione was laughing so hard she could hardly stand up. Frustrated he took off his clothes, walked over to her, ripped off her towel, picked her up and dropped her on the bed. He jumped once again onto the bed and onto her and was finally getting what he wanted, what they wanted as they whispered 'I love you' into the night.

**A/N: okay I'll make this quick I am answering questions currently in the next chapter I am prepping it to be put up tomorrow if I get at least 15 reviews I know that won't be hard but if you guys want the next chapter up in the morning, review. I will also put up the chapter after that tomorrow night if I get at least 15 reviews for the next chapter. And it will be like that for the next few days until the rest of the story is out. I just want to make sure it's worth putting in all the effort of putting them out so fast, It is a lot of work. So I don't care if it is just a simple "update" just review lol. Love you guys! Keep r/r!**


	25. Caught

Chapter 25

Caught

It was spring and the weather was starting to become nice, but it was hard for everyone to get outside to enjoy it. A lot had happened in the past few weeks. Ron had asked Kiara to marry him as he had planed and she of course had said yes. Ginny finally got a chance to tell Hermione what it was that she needed to tell her so bad. Although it wasn't as juicy as Hermione had thought but it was something great. Ginny and Harry were discussing possibilities of getting married the summer after she was done with Hogwarts. He hadn't proposed or anything, but they were talking about it and that made Hermione very happy.

They also had been racking their brains over the fast approaching N.E.W.T.S. They had to know everything that they had learned over the past seven years and then some. When Hermione would go to the library Draco would follow her and then would sit down at the same table, but across from her rather than right next to her. She would sit at one end of the table and he would sit at the other end. At first Harry, Ron and Ginny were uncomfortable with Draco sitting at the same table. Some fights had broken out, but Hermione said that there was hardly any room in the library and that everyone pretty much had their spots. She said that he really had no other place to sit and it was rather convenient for the two heads to be together especially during these stressful times. They bought it and promised to be civil. While the gang would study Draco would keep to himself, which they all appreciated. However Ron was convinced that Draco was up to something, like trying to find out something about them or something about Harry. Hermione told him that if that was the case that they should only discuss classes and class work.

Hermione had even had a difficult time meeting with her mates for their own practicing meetings. She had often used the secret passageway to sneak about. She would wait for Draco to be heavy into homework or his studies when he was in the common room or when he was just in the loo. She then would quietly go into her closet and close the entrance so if for any reason he were in her closet he wouldn't be aware of it. She would then sneak to her meeting place. When she would return to the common room and if he noticed her come in and asked where she was and or when she left she'd make up an excuse. She found it easier to offer an excuse when she came back as opposed to creating one for when she would leave for fear of him wanting to come along. However so far she had had no problems other that having to lie to him, but she would remember what he did on his own meetings. He himself had his own secrets. 

After a long day of studying Hermione and Draco decided to enjoy the rest of the nice day and go on a picnic down by the lake. Hermione was the first to arrive. She laid out a blanket and set out the two baskets from their rooms filled with different types of snacks and bottled drinks. She then sat down on the grassy area that was secluded so no one from the school could see them and waited for Draco.

Harry and Ginny were on a walk around the lake skimming the inner part of the forest also enjoying the weather. They were about to come out when they saw Hermione sitting by herself. They started to make their way over to her when they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Draco sit down by Hermione and kiss her. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm before he went storming over there.

"Let's just go behind those bushes and listen before you go and do something you'll regret, okay?" Ginny whispered as softly as she could so he could barely hear her. He nodded and they got down on their hands and knees and made their way over to a group of bushes by Hermione and Draco. Harry and Ginny leaned down to look through a gap under the bushes where the roots came out of the ground.

"Sorry it took me so long I couldn't shake Crabbe and Goyle, the blubbering idiots." Draco said annoyed as he popped open two bottles of orange sickle pop.

"It's okay, you are just lucky that it was a nice day or else you'd be in trouble." Hermione said flirtatiously as she took one of the bottles. Harry and Ginny looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"You know I am surprised that your mates haven't been rude to me in the library." Draco said leaning Hermione down on the ground and propping himself on his elbow next to her.

"Well they usually really aren't the types to start anything, usually. I think that if you were able to get to know them better you would find that you would actually like them." Hermione said as she rubbed her fingers along the buttons of his long black-sleeved button up shirt.

"Oh yeah I can see it now, Father I am friends with Harry Potter and the Weasley's. That would go over great. It's better that things are the way they are, besides it's fun," Draco said as he ran his hands over her leg that was bent up.

"Yeah, so how is studying going for you?" Hermione asked. Draco gently put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh, no more talking about tests or studying. Let's just push that stuff out of our minds and enjoy this day, okay?" Draco said almost in a pleading manner. Hermione nodded then Draco replaced his hand with his mouth and kissed her passionately.

Harry turned to Ginny and faked vomiting. Ginny held her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"What is going on?" Harry asked quietly to Ginny.

"I don't know, I am actually really confused right now, or shocked or both." Ginny whispered back.

"So you want to… you know since we haven't done it out here yet?" Draco said with a lustful look on his face.

"No, no no no… What?" Ginny and Harry both mouthed to each other.

"Oh not right here! What if we get caught? Besides it is not warm enough yet." Hermione replied.

"Well you weren't complaining on Christmas night by the pond behind your house. If I remember correctly it was quite chilly out but that couldn't compete with the heat we made." Draco said sexily smiling down at her as he rubbed his finger around her belly button under her shirt.

"Well that was also in the middle of the night and not here." Hermione added.

Harry and Ginny's mouths dropped.

"Okay," Draco pouted "Well anyway I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, really what is it." Hermione said as they sat up. She couldn't tell if she was going to like it or not. She watched him pull out some paper, a piece of wood and his wand out of his bag.

"Last summer at the club I watched you listen to this song and I noticed that you seemed to like it. So I got sheet music of it and I have been practicing it for a while." Draco said as he transfigured a piece of wood he had in his bag into a guitar.

"I didn't know that you could play a guitar." Hermione said strangely becoming very flattered.

"Well I don't know how good I am but I can sing to." He said in an oh so Draco Malfoy tone. Hermione rolled her eyes and then smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back. He then started to play.

"Oh this does sound familiar. Oh yeah it's um called 'Beautiful Soul'" Hermione said as she leaned back letting her hands support her body. Draco nodded then started to sing. Hermione couldn't help but feel this amazing rush that filled her body from end to end. She loved this feeling and she smiled.

Ginny and Harry were laying down resting their chins on their hands and watched him play. Harry looked at Ginny and pushed a stay hair behind her ear and whispered, "I love you."

Ginny smiled. "I love you too." She said in return. They couldn't help the moment. They then watched curiously as Draco finished his serenade to Hermione.

"Oh that was really great. Thank you, you sounded really good." Hermione said sweetly as she recovered from the rush, but she still was blushing.

"Thanks and you welcome." He said as he transfigured the guitar back into a piece of wood and put the stuff back into his bag. He then lay back down next to Hermione, which had lain back onto the ground.

"Well why don't we start heading back to the school?" Harry said to Ginny.

"No not yet. If we get up or move they would probably see or hear us." Ginny said.

"So." Harry said.

"Okay, 'Hermione we weren't spying on you'." Ginny replied sarcastically.

"Oh fine, but how long are they going to be there?" Harry asked. Ginny just shrugged.

Ginny and Harry listened to them talk about how cleaver they thought they were with fooling everyone, continuing to appear like they didn't get along. Hermione did mention that she felt bad about not telling her friends about them, but it needed to remain a secret. They then started to laugh about a "spat" they had had the day before after Hagrid's class and how fun it was to get a rise out of the other and said that no one else could quite do it like each other.

After they finished laughing Draco leaned back up onto his arm and looked at her as he ran his hand through her hair.

"You know my parents have no idea what they are missing." Draco said happily but with a hint of sadness in his voice. Hermione gave him a soft smile and pulled him down into a kiss.

After a while the sun started to go down giving air around them a bit of an orange radiance. Hermione and Draco packed up, kissed and Hermione left first. Draco waited a few minutes then headed off in the same direction.

"Finally! I thought they would never leave!" Harry said as he pulled himself up from where he had been in for quite some time, and then helped Ginny up.

"Did you see how different Malfoy was and how different they both were when they were alone, or well, when they thought they were?" Ginny asked Harry.

"What I want to know is how long this has been going on. 'Last summer at the club'? What club? And is she shagging him, Draco Malfoy! I mean I never thought that she would ever do that with anyone, even if she had kids. And why with Malfoy? And before us?" Harry said.

"I don't know. Well you and I are waiting till marriage, right?" Ginny asked.

"Right." Harry said as he wrapped his arm around her. "Should we tell Ron about what we saw?"

"No. Even if we tell him what happened he would still freak out. In fact if we didn't see it for ourselves we would have too. I think we should let her keep her secret. I am sure she will tell us eventually. She wouldn't keep this from us forever. So for now let her have this." Ginny said.

"Yeah, could you imagine what we would have done if she would have told us. It's a good thing that we did see it and now we can keep an eye on them, you know just in case." Harry said as they walked into the school.

"Yeah." Ginny replied.

Harry and Ginny went into the Great Hall for dinner and sat across from Ron and Kiara. Soon Hermione came in and sat next to Ron.

"Hey so how was your afternoon." Hermione asked everyone happily.

"Kiara and I went back to the common room and played some Wizard's chess. Watch her, she she'll take you for all you got. It's bloody brilliant!" Ron said as they all laughed. Then Hermione looked at Ginny and Harry waiting for their answer smiling.

"We… um went for a walk and laid down outside and enjoyed the weather." Ginny answered for them.

"What about you Hermione, how did you enjoy the day." Ron asked. Ginny and Harry looked at each other then back to Hermione.

"Oh just this and that, laid around you know whatever." Hermione answered. Ginny and Harry couldn't help but smile.

Soon they were talking about how Kiara gave Ron a run for his money and how they all couldn't wait to see it for themselves.

**A/N: Hello everyone and thank you so much for reviewing! Here it is as promised!You guys are so great! Keep it up! I'll put up the next chapter after I get at least 15 reviews. That means that even it I get all of them in the next couple of hours the next chapter will be up then. I really want to get the rest of this out before next Saturday, and I have all the way to 33 to go and still an epilogue after that so that makes 34 chapters in this story total and we are on 25. But I also want my numbers so help me get them so I won't feel that all the work I've done goes unappreciated, it means a lot to me… it just does. And to those who asked if there would be a sequel, no but there will be an epilogue. Well on to the Q&A:**

**FaeRie Fire: "Will he go to the light?" – Hmm maybe I do like happy endings.**

**Christina: Hey any kind of review is great to me as long as it is not mean lol! Thanks so much! By the way it was perfect!**

**vive la vida loca: You are so not mental, very funny but not mental! And yes I so know what you mean, lol! winks thanks!**

**MusicaLee: Hey it's a positive review I don't care and I hope you slept well thanks!**

**Hpfanatic53072: Thanks and I'll come by and give your story a read I love to read lol.**

**SleepyHead: thanks for pointing that out lol I can't believe that so sorry haha well it's been changed, thanks again!**

**Badgurl13a: I don't mind yes I have two. Thanks so much!**

**CoolChick0506: Thanks!**

**Well that concludes that. And thank you all for all of you absolutely amazing reviews they mean more to me than you know! Keep r/r!**


	26. Spring Fever

Chapter 26

Spring Fever

Everyone was becoming antsy and getting tired of all the studying and constant preparations in class. The last quidditch match of the year was coming up and it was Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw and everyone was looking forward to it. Although Gryffindor had basically already won the quidditch cup, the second place was still up in the air between Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Hermione walked towards the quidditch field with Ron, Ginny and Harry. It was a nice breezy really warm day but the breeze made it nice.

"So who do you think will win today?" Harry asked.

"Don't know, but I hope it's not Slytherin!" Ron said

Hermione couldn't help but feel torn. She didn't like Slytherin but loved Draco. He was the Seeker and she wanted him to catch the snitch.

"We'll see you later Hermione." Ginny said as they all waved good-bye.

Hermione headed up to the Head's seats that were in one of the higher towers. She rolled up her sleeves, loosened her tie around her neck and unbuttoned the first button. It was warm in the compartment that she was in so she leaned over the railing over looking the quidditch pitch. Draco flew by and looked at her as the soft breeze flowed though her hair lifting it from her neck as she watched the players fly around waiting for the first toss of the quaffle.

Harry and Ginny watched them look at each other and couldn't help but smile at them. Ron was too busy talking to Neville to notice what they were looking at.

"It's romantic. You know how they are forbidden to be together but somehow found love in all of the hate and how they have to keep it a secret for it could mean great disaster. That when no one is looking how beautiful they are to each other. It reminds me of Romeo and Juliet." Ginny quietly said to Harry.

"Yeah, except the whole dying thing, I hope." Harry whispered back to Ginny.

Before Draco headed back down to ready for the releasing of the quaffle he shot her a grin and looked down at the pitch where the night before she had giving him a good luck shag for that day's game. She was feeling quite adventurous the night before. He looked back at her and she rolled her eyes and smiled. As he then went to take his place the smiles lingered on their faces, his then turned into the infamous Malfoy smirk as he laid his eyes on the opposing teams Seeker ready to take him down. He couldn't let the woman he loved that gave him such a memorable "Good luck" down. No, he was going to show off, the Draco Malfoy way.

The whistle blew and they were off, the game announcer was shouting out the different moves that the players were making.

"Jackson has the quaffle and passes it to Broader, passes it back and Jackson scores! 10 points to Ravenclaw!" The announcer's voice boomed though the stadium. The Ravenclaw team patted Jameson Jackson on the back as he flew around then looked up at Hermione who was clapping for her friend and smiled and waved and she returned it. Draco saw this and narrowed his eyes towards Jameson as Jameson flew away back to his team. Draco was about to hurt him but his eye was caught by Hermione giving him a look that said 'don't even think about it' then gave him a warm smile. Draco breathed in deeply then let it out and nodded.

The rest of the game was very close. The score was 50 for Ravenclaw to 40 for Slytherin. Hermione could tell that Draco was looking for the snitch and had no luck. The only thing that kept him from going insane was that the other Seeker hadn't seen it either. Hermione found herself looking for it, when she couldn't spot it she put her gaze back onto Draco as she leaned back onto the rail. Hermione closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the sun on her face and the coolness of the breeze that played through her hair. She slowly opened her eyes to a buzzing sound. Her eyes rested upon the golden snitch inches from her face as if it was admiring her. It was beautiful as the sun reflected off of it. Everyone had now noticed including Draco. He sped as fast as he could knowing that any second the other Seeker would see it too. Moving as if they were in slow motion Draco flew along side of the bleachers filled with students watching the situation and came up on the snitch that remained where it was and reached for it then caught a glimpse of Hermione and how strikingly enchanting she looked as the wind made her hair dance and how sun made her face glow. She looked like an angel. He grabbed the snitch not realizing it for he was momentarily stunned. Hermione eyes went from his to over his shoulder. A bludger was heading straight for him then before she could say anything it hit his broom knocking it out from under him and sent it flying in right by Hermione. Draco's broom bounced of a wooden pillar and landed by her feet. Draco still gripping the snitch began to fall, but Hermione caught his arms causing him to swing into the banners and pulling her into the side of the railing. Hermione started to lose her grip and let go of the arm that had the snitch as Draco gripped onto her other arm with the snitchless hand.

"UP" She demanded and the broom quickly flew into her hands. "It worked!"

"Hermione!" Draco yelled as he started to slip and lost his grip. He grabbed the banner and it started to rip. She tried to grab him once again but failed and he fell. Without thinking she jumped over the side after him. The crowd was filled with screams and gasps. Hermione dove on the broom and grabbed Draco. He pulled the broom to him as he mounted it with Hermione. They just barely made it and caught air right before hitting the ground.

They circled the area as the entire arena was filled with cheers and applause. They finally landed on the ground and stared at the other momentarily. Draco's face turned to disgust and turned from her taking a few steps to the center of the field. Hermione shook her head and waved him off as she rolled her eyes. Draco then lifted his hand revealing the golden snitch.

"Malfoy has caught the golden snitch! Slytherin has won the game!" The crowd clapped but the Slytherin group overpowered the rest of them. Draco turned to look back at Hermione who had already started to make her way off of the field. He watched her for a minute watching her hair bounce and her hips sway. He then tuned back to his team who began congratulating him.

"What was that all about?" Snape asked Professor McGonagall.

"Spring fever I suppose." She replied then looked next to her at Dumbledore, who was smiling to himself.

"Wow that was wicked! Hermione saved his tail and he didn't even thank her. What a jerk! She should have let him fall!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well it's not like Hermione to not to help someone no matter who it is. And from Malfoy what else would you expect from him." Harry said.

"Yeah you're right. Should we congratulate her on her miraculous show? By the way what was with the snitch and how he looked at her before he got hit?" Ron asked.

"It was weird how it did that, but we can congratulate her at dinner." Ginny answered avoiding the question about why Draco looked at her hoping Ron would forget it. He did and Harry and Ginny nodded to each other and headed down after the rest of the Gryffindor students.

Hermione made her way to the common room and reached the Portrait containing Mr. and Mrs. Albany.

"Oh, hello Miss Granger. How was the game?" Mr. Albany asked.

"It was very interesting. Slytherin won, Draco caught the snitch." Hermione said trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny dear?" Mrs. Albany asked.

Hermione filled them on what had happened which they also found amusing. After she told them and said the password they let her in still chuckling.

Hermione walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower and then jumped out and shook out her wet hair letting it fall over her shoulders. She wrapped herself in a towel and headed out of the bathroom. She was on her way to her bedroom when she heard laughter.

"Draco must be back." Hermione said out loud. She walked over behind the couch and leaned against it still in her towel and waited. Finally he was let in.

"Yeah, 'haha'." Draco said as he walked through the door. He was still in his quidditch uniform, which Hermione found quite nice. His eyes fell onto her and stopped.

"You're not mad at me are you?" She asked sweetly. "I'm sorry I…" She was cut off by his lips that had caught hers in his. He pulled her into him not caring that she was clean and he smelled of road kill as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her onto the back of the couch and pulled her hips to him. His lips traveled down her neck to her upper chest then back up her neck retuning his mouth to hers. He pulled off his sweat filled shirt and pads. Then picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked around to the front of the couch and fell forward holding her tight. They landed on the couch him on top of her. They kissed feverishly as Hermione ran her hands along the sweaty surface of his back. He removed the rest of his uniform and opened her towel. As she felt him she dug her nails into his back as they moved their bodies together.

After about an hour, they went to shower to get ready to go down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"So I take it that you aren't upset then?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"No. But wow that was bloody amazing how you did that, and for me. Thanks." Draco answered.

"Trust me you already thanked me!" Hermione said.

"You didn't hesitate, surprisingly with you just out of the shower and me sweaty and all."

"Well I can't resist a man in uniform." She said grinning.

"Well that man better be only me!" He said as he pulled her to him to let her know she was his.

"Draco," She began holding his face in her hands, but it might as well have been his heart. "You are!" She said as they kissed.

**A/N: Here it is thanks so much! I really do appreciate your lovely review simple or full of fun! Keep them coming lol. Here are Q& A's:**

**Dante's Inferno: I am glad you like it! Thanks! Thanks to you this getting put up right now I just check out the numbers and there you were. Lol. When do you leave?**

**HEDFiRSTxFORxHALOS: that's funny you know everytime a book comes out I go their for breakfast and eat and read lol . Thanks!**

**Yoohoolover9: Thank you so much and thanks for having my back! Wow all morning lol glad you like it! And you are probable right about that review. If you want to know what I said back to alexaj it's below. Thanks again!**

**ViolentViolet: Thanks so much! I love Hermione/ Ron stories!**

**I3aI3ygurl: 'is draco going to join the light side with harry, ron, hermione, and ginny?' – he might… lol… no there isn't going to be a sequel, sorry. But those are some really great ideas. I already have the story finished. I finished it in February. I do have an epilogue though, that tells what happened after the story was finished, like what they did for the rest of their lives. But thank you so much!**

**Hpfanatic53072: oh that so great! My husband has serenaded me a few times he uses a piano though, but he didn't write a song at least not with words. Lol it was beautiful non the less. And I look forward to reading them!**

**alexaj: LOL You are a sorry pathetic excuse for a human being, you're rude and have no class. It would seem to me that you are the epitome of what they call trash, oh maybe I should explain that for your feeble mind couldn't possible grasp the meaning of my words since I can't write or so you say. Your review only made me laugh, although to be honest it did make me a little mad that someone could say such horrible things to someone they don't know and have never met. I find it funny because I am neither old nor lonely, my husband thought that was hilarious. His exact words were when he saw the part where you said I was probably ugly were "she wouldn't say that if she knew you, but then again she might because she seems like one of those jealous girls that say things to prettier girls because they know the other one is better than them." Even if I weren't attractive it's still not a nice thing to say to someone none of it is, even if I were old and lonely. Oh and if you want vulgar scenes go to even if this rated M really young eyes can still see it, so I didn't want to get too into it. Just remember karma is a boomerang. Have a nice day!**

**FaeRie Fire: I am glad you like happy endings because that means you'll walk away happy at the end of this story. If you are afraid that Draco is going to be a death eater forever don't be… and Ron thinks that he might be saying stuff and trying to find out info but Harry doesn't at least not after this chapter. Thanks so much!**

**goofy518: Hey no problem but thank you for reviewing now I means so much to me. It is easy for me to update fast because I've had this story finished for so long. I just like nice review to encourage me to update and to make the time worth it! Thanks again!**

**Badgurl13a: Yes Harry and Ginny are very understanding with the situation, they can relate in a way. They would get married after the war and after her 7th year, it gets talked about more later in the story. Don't worry all of you questions will be answered. Lol Thanks so much for your wonderful comment about giving her a run for her money wow that is suck a wonderful complement! Have I mentioned that I love you lol!**

**MusicaLee: that is funny! Love is wonderful! Sorry about your parents my grandparents divorced a long time ago and they were like that, it was like they loved eachother but just could not get along at all. Like a love/hate thing. They never got over eachother either she died about 4 years ago and he has just been distraught. Wishing they could have just gotten over it and either moved on or would have been able to set things aside and just get back together. It's sad really. I hope that doesn't happen to your parents because even if they are not together at least they could be happy and in love with someone else. Maybe they just need time. It's different for everyone. Thanks again!**

**Well that concludes this portion so go on and review! See ya in 15 reviews! That could be in a few hours lol! Keep r/r!**


	27. The NEWTS

Chapter 27

The N.E.W.T.S

The N.E.W.T.S were finally upon them and everyone was on nerve. Especially since Hermione, Harry and Ron needed high marks since they all planed on becoming Aurors and begging their training that summer. Ginny planned to keep her distance from them as much as possible during those next few long days. The trio was also excited but a little nervous about joining the Order of the Phoenix officially as soon as they were done with Hogwarts.

One afternoon after a prefect's meeting Hermione decided to go talk to Dumbledore about the plans they had decided on for the End of Seventh Year Ball and get his approval on them. Draco didn't really find a need to go so he decided to stay in the common room and study. Hermione knew that he felt uncomfortable around Dumbledore. She assumed it was because Dumbledore had a knack at seeing right though people and Draco was probably afraid of that and afraid of Dumbledore himself. "He should be!" Hermione thought to herself.

"Gum Gushers" Hermione said when she had arrived to the familiar statue of a Griffin that blocked the entrance of the Head masters office. It started to move revealing the moving spiral staircase. Hermione stepped up onto a stair and rode it to the top. She stepped off and walked to the door to Dumbledore's office and knocked. The door opened by itself letting her into the room.

Dumbledore was talking to a portrait of a man. They laughed then Dumbledore turned his attention to Hermione with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ah Miss Granger, what can I do for you? He said in an obvious good mood.

"I wanted to go over the plans for the Ball with you, if you had the time." Hermione replied.

"Oh of course of course, please have a seat." Dumbledore said.

Hermione sat and went over the plans of the Ball and double checked on the group United still being able to perform. Soon all the details were approved. Hermione was about to ask him about the book she had found but didn't because she figured that if they needed to know or if he knew something that he would tell them. She was listening to him talk about how he would like to meet with her, Ron and Harry after all the tests were over when she noticed something on his desk. Hermione slightly squinted her eyes to better focus on it. Sure enough there lying on Professor Dumbledore's desk was one of Fred and George's Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products that he attempted to hide under some papers. He noticed that she saw it and started to mumble as he tried to better hide it but gave up for she had already seen it.

"So what does it do?" Hermione asked genuinely curious as she leaned forward in her chair. This seemed to excite Dumbledore for he quickly grabbed it and walked around the desk to show her. She also stood up to get a closer look.

"I'm not quite sure. It is a secret compartment of some sort that expands when opened."

"How does it open?"

"I have not yet discovered the manner of opening it. All I know is that there is a trick to it."

Hermione and Dumbledore both began trying to open it by rapping and prodding on it. Both of their faces were inches from it when it exploded. Hermione looked over at Dumbledore who was removing his glasses revealing the only clean spot on his face. His white hair of his beard and head were now black with soot and shot out at odd angles, his robes shredded at the ends. Hermione looked like a coal miner and her hair too was filled with the greasy soot and her robes were the same as his.

"Fascinating!" Dumbledore chuckled. "Well it appears that _that_ is not the way to open it."

Hermione looked down and noticed a label that had now begun to peel off. She opened it the rest of the way and found the instructions as well as the penalties for trying to break into it that were designed as an anti-theft system. She removed it and handed it to Dumbledore.

"Good thing we didn't press the issue further," he said after reading the instructions. "After the explosion warning, the next warning is a lovely shade of violet that would discolor us for a week."

"Pretty," Hermione feigned.

"Well yes, but my aren't these things interesting," Dumbledore replied.

"Yes… well I think that I should be off so I can tend to my appearance. Certainly can't show up for dinner looking like this now can I?" Hermione said with a mixture of lightheartedness and displeasure.

"Oh yes it is about that time isn't it? Well I also should clean up as well." Dumbledore said as he walked back around his deck and placed the small compartment in one of his desk drawers.

"Well see you later Professor."

"Well off you go then, good bye Miss Granger and please do inform Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter of the meeting." Dumbledore said the he raised his hand to her.

"I will good bye." Hermione said and walked out of the door and shut it behind her.

As Hermione walked though the halls some students noticed her appearance. Hermione just smiled and nodded although she felt extremely uncomfortable. She even got some laughs from some of the portraits. By the time she got to the portrait to her common room she was more than a little annoyed. Mr. and Mrs. Albany could tell she was so tell didn't ask her what had happened but only opened the door as soon as she mumbled the password.

Draco was sitting in one of the chairs reading a book and looked to his left and saw the way she looked. He just stared at her and watched her as she continued to walk past the chair he was in and then the couch. He didn't really know what to say. She remained quiet holding her head up as she continued towards the bathroom then shut the door gently behind her. Draco sat there not really sure if he should go in there and find out if she was okay and what had happened. He just decided to wait until she was done with the bathroom then ask her. "Yeah I think that is safe." Draco told himself. He closed the book and set it down on his lap and waited for her to emerge from the bathroom.

Finally after several minutes she emerged with a towel in her hair and one wrapped around her body.

"So is everything alright?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I am fine it was something that Professor Dumbledore had that we messed with it and apparently in a way we weren't supposed to and it blew up at us. It seems that there were directions that came with it only we didn't see them and well… well you saw." Hermione explained.

"So why were you the way you were when you came back?" Draco asked

"I was fine until I started to walk back here from his office. Everyone who had seen me was staring and I know they wanted to laugh. The portraits however did laugh as they pointed!" Hermione said as she crossed her arms.

"Well it was defiantly as sight." Draco said trying not to laugh at the memory.

"Well I am glad we didn't press on with the attempt to open it for if we did we would have been violet for a week. That would have been even better. I am going to get dressed so we can head down for dinner." Hermione said as she headed to the bedroom.

"Pitty." Draco said disappointedly. Hermione just threw him a smile as she went in the room.

When she came out they headed down to the Great hall for dinner.

Hermione and Draco woke up on the final day of their tests not really wanting to get out of bed. They both had a really nice night of sleep. Draco rolled over and started to pull at the strap of her top.

"So you wanna have a go before we are off to finish with our tests?" Draco asked.

"Oh not right now I am too anxious. Maybe when we are finished and have all that out of the way we can celebrate tonight." Hermione suggested.

"Okay… tonight we celebrate." Draco said sounding disappointed at first.

They got up and readied for the day and then headed off to finish their testing.

The end of the tests had finally come. Harry, Ron and Neville seemed to be the most excited out of all of them. Hermione however was saddened by the fact that they were over not just for that year but for they were completely done at Hogwarts.

"They are finally over! We are done!" Harry joyfully yelled.

"No more Snape! No more Potions! No more tests or classes! Well from here anyway, we are free!" Ron chimed in.

"I for one am glad of that. I do think that I did well though. How about you mates?" Neville asked.

"I know I did well, with all that studying I best have!" Ron answered.

"Yeah, me too! Hey Hermione you've been rather quiet." Harry said.

"Well I know I did well on the tests, but it's all over. The tests, the classes, and being here at Hogwarts. It's sad."

"Well I don't know about the first two, but yeah it is kind of sad that we are about to leave Hogwarts and not return next year for another term." Added Ron.

"Yeah, it did go by rather quickly if you think about it." Harry said.

"Honestly I for one thought that it took forever." Neville said. They laughed at this because they remembered all that the poor boy went through.

Hermione returned to her room and spent the rest of the afternoon before heading to dinner with Draco who seemed in a way distant Hermione pretty much knows why. When dinnertime arrived they headed down to the Great Hall.

Hermione sat down with her friends and they talked about the Ball for the next evening. They worked out their plans and Ginny asked Hermione if she would stay the next night in the girls' dorm for one last night together at Hogwarts. Hermione accepted, feeling kind of bad about leaving Draco by himself on the last night there at Hogwarts. She would make it up to him that night she thought.

After dinner Hermione and Draco met back in their common room. Although Hermione had already taken a shower she still wore her uniform. She figured that in a few days she wouldn't be able to wear it again so she would wear it while she still could. Hermione went to the bedroom to take off her shoes, as did Draco. After she took them off she stood and looked at him as he stepped closer to her.

He leaned down and kissed her gently as he ran his hands along her jaw, her neck then through her hair. Keeping one hand in her hair behind her head he slipped his other arm around her waist and guided her to the bed. He smoothly laid her down and climbed on top of her, then pulled up sitting on his knees as she remained in the same position. She closed her eyes at the soft feeling of his touch as he ran his fingertips along the inner and outer parts of her legs. He leaned down and caressed a spot right above the inner part of her knee with his mouth. She shuddered at the sensation. He ran his hands along the silky soft surface of her thighs under her skirt and gripped his hands around her pelvis then running them back down to her knees. She watched his face as he was torturing himself by holding back from just devouring her. He didn't want to rush he wanted to take it slow, to remember it always as she was right then, and to remember the way he felt as he looked at her and how he felt when he was with her with his eyes closed. He wanted to remember forever how she loved him and in all the ways she showed it. He wanted her to remember how he loved her always. He looked into her eyes, "They are so beautiful." Draco thought to himself.

Hermione sat up not breaking eye contact and put one hand on his bicep and the other behind his head sliding her fingers in his hair and pulled him into a soft kiss. He rested one hand on her thigh and put the other hand on her cheek and gently brushed it and pushed her hair back behind her ear. She pulled back then started to slowly undo his shirt and pushed it over his shoulders and down his arms. Then she glided her hands along his chest and then stated to remove his belt. He laid her back down on the bed and started to unzip the back of her skirt then pulled it down around her hips then removed it completely from her body.

Soon they had nothing on and he once again was on his knees as she lay on the bed. They just eyed the others body imprinting the image into their minds. He lay on top of her and ran one hand along her body as he rested the other next to her face. They enveloped their lips as they moved against the others body melting into and absorbing the other.

"I love you." Draco said tenderly placing his forehead against hers.

"And I you." Hermione returned as they stared deep into the others gaze. She closed her eyes as he started to kiss her once again.

It was late as they lay in bed in each other's arms as Draco listened to Hermione talk about all the things that she was planning and going to do. He was proud of her for going after what she wanted and how she worked hard to get there. He secretly wished he could be more like her. He loved to just lie there and listen to her talk; he wished he could hold her like that forever. Soon Hermione feel asleep, but Draco however found it difficult to sleep that night.

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. I know I said 15 and it is 14 but you guys are still reviewing on the other chapters too, so this is a thank you chapter. Thank you so much I will answer questions and stuff in the next chapter I just wanted to get this out to you. So see ya in 15 reviews! Keep r/r:)**


	28. A War Within Himself

Chapter 28

A War Within Himself

The next morning Draco and Hermione woke up. Draco had had a bad night sleep so he was a little groggy. Draco leaned into Hermione's hair and closed his eyes and inhaled her. Hermione stretched and started to get out of bed when Draco grabbed her and pulled her back down.

"Not yet, let's just lay here for a little while longer. We have time to just relax." He said not ready to get up and face the day. Hermione turned her head to look at him.

"All right, but just for a few more minutes then we really need to get up. It's the last full day of term, the Ball's tonight and…" Draco's lips cut her off. The kiss was soft and filled with love with a hint of passion. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"Shhh, lets just enjoy the moment." Draco said. Hermione looked deep into his eyes that were only about an inch away and replied with a smile.

After about ten minutes Hermione finally dragged Draco out of bed and got ready then headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione sat next to Ginny and grabbed a spoon full of cinnamon apples.

"So today is our last full day." Harry said looking around the Great Hall.

"Not mine and thanks for reminding me." Ginny said with a slightly playful smile.

"Sorry, Ginny. So what time do you have to start decorating tonight?" Harry asked across the table from Ginny.

"Well, we can't start until everyone is done eating dinner. Since none of the seventh years will be helping, the teachers have recruited the help from students who have gotten themselves into trouble. So instead of detention they are doing this. Depending on how many there are, we should have it done pretty quickly." Ginny said.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked Ron who had been quiet the whole time.

"I'm just tired. Last night Kiara kept me up late talking and going over details of the wedding." Ron muttered tiredly. He and Kiara were to be married in a few weeks.

After breakfast Hermione finished with all the things she needed to tend to and when everything was in order she decided to go to lunch then just walk around to see if anyone needed anything.

After lunch was over and it seemed that everyone was fine so she decided to take a good last look around the castle. She walked around and finally reached her last destination, the library. This place she loved. She wandered around looking in every spot she had ever been, which had been all of it. Finally she made her way to the back to where she normally would sit with her friends and Draco. She realized she had not seen Draco since that morning. When she turned around a row of bookcases she saw him sitting at their normal spot starring at his hands as he leaned over, resting his elbows on his legs. He looked upset and distracted. It looked as if he was having an inner battle within himself. Hermione felt her stomach drop and her eyes suddenly felt heavy. She knew why.

She walked over to him and sat on the end and faced him. He looked up briefly then looked back down. They sat in silence for a few seconds when he finally spoke.

"Hermione…" Draco started in a quiet voice but Hermione cut him off.

"I know." He looked back up at her. "It's not like I expected this to last and I know that you didn't either. I wish it could but I understand that you can't stand up to your father. You are who you are and I am who I am. You're a 'pureblood' and I am a muggleborn, and I am proud of it, it a part of me as much as the wizarding world is. I love cars, toasters, the telephone and all the other muggle contraptions. It's a part of who I am and I love it, and I always will. That's just not a part of your life and I don't expect you to understand. Then there is the whole me being an Auror, well with you being who you are that would be just… well." She paused trying her best to keep her voice stable and to fight her tears of achingness. " I'll always remember how beautiful and fun it has been and it will always be in my heart. You will always be there, I won't love anyone quite the way I love you." She paused again then put her hands on his the feeling sent the same warm rush through their bodies as it always does when they would touch. This caused them both to bite their lips to hold back the pain. "It's okay, I understand. We are just from two different worlds and this is just the way is has to be. Thank you for what you have given me." She paused once again and put her hand on his cheek and looked deep into his eyes. "Good luck and good bye Draco Malfoy."

With that she rose from her seat and started to walk away, then paused and turned around. "Oh and just remember," She began making him look up at her. "I may have been born to muggle parents but I have been a witch since I was conceived." She then turned, and taking her every ounce of strength she walked away holding her head up trying not to cry. She had never felt more in pain.

He watched her walk away following his eyes in her direction and admired her for her bravery and strength for he could barely get up the nerve to say her name. He admired how she held herself up and carried on with her dignity knowing how much pain she was in because he felt ten times worse. He got up and watched her hips sway as she glided towards the door. All he wanted to do is go after her and grab her and never let her go. Tell her that he loved her and wanted her, to tell her they would be together forever, but he didn't. He just watched as she walked towards to doors.

Hermione felt as if her world just fell on her for she felt so heavy and felt no way to release it. Before she reached the door Jameson Jackson walked in with a hand full of books.

"Hey Hermione, are you okay?" Jameson asked as he put the books into the return box that automatically checked them back in and waited to be placed back onto the shelves.

"Um… yeah." She said as she looked around the room.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that we are leaving tomorrow so no more studying in here." Jamison said.

"I sure am going to miss this place." Hermione said as she and Jameson walked out of the library. Draco glared and followed unbeknownst to the pair.

Part of her just wanted to be alone and cry her eyes out and for that reason she was glad he was there to keep her mind off of it, it was very difficult though.

"So where are you headed to?" Jameson asked.

"The Great Hall. I am supposed to meet Harry and Ron." Hermione answered with a sadness in her voice..

"I am also on my way there. I need to talk to my sister about something. I'll walk you."

"Thanks. So how are she and Snape? I haven't really gotten to talk to her in the last few weeks."

"Good I suppose. I for one am trying to figure out what it is that she sees in him, but she is my sister and it is my duty to stick by the ones I love."

"You know I wish everyone could have that attitude." Hermione said as they reached the great hall and stopped at the opened entrance.

"So hey save me a dance tonight so I can show you my moves okay?" Jameson said as he wiggled his body. Hermione couldn't help but smile a give a small laugh.

"I will, I'll see you later." Hermione said before she turned towards Ron and Harry then added. "Oh and Jameson, thanks"

"You're welcome, for what exactly?" He said kind of confused.

"For making me laugh."

"Hey no problem." He said with a smile. They waved and went their separate ways.

Draco watched as they talked and all he could feel was a jealous rage build inside of him. The only thing that kept him from grabbing Jameson and breaking him in half was the fact that Hermione wasn't his, although that didn't stop him before. However he still felt that she was still very much his, he wasn't going to get used to the fact that she really wasn't his anymore and that there was a possibility that she would move on. He didn't like that thought, not one bit.

Hermione met up with Ron and Harry then headed up to Dumbledore's office. They walked into his office and sat down in the tree chairs in front of his desk.

"Hello Professor" They all said in unison.

"Good afternoon" Dumbledore said in return. "I'm sure all of you were wondering why I had asked you to meet me here. First off I would like to congratulate you on finishing your final year here at Hogwarts as students. Secondly since you will be out of school and you are of age I would like to let you know when the first Order meeting you will now be able to attend as official members."

They all looked at each other in excitement. The professor told them when and where it would be held. Then it hit them, they were truly adults now.

"With that I want to say," Dumbledore began with a twinkle of pride in his eyes for he was finally able to say officially, "Welcome to the order of the Phoenix!"

**A/N: Sorry I can't answer reviews this chapter I will the next. I am in a hurry so see ya in 15! Keep r/r! Thanks so much!**


	29. The Ball

Chapter 29

The Ball

Hermione adjusted her black witch's hat as she walked down the corridors as emotions of different kinds flowed though her body. Not knowing if she should feel happy for she had officially been accepted into the Order of the Phoenix, knowing one day soon that she would lead the battle along with Harry, Ron and the other wizards that were the strongest among them. A battle that she would fight in a war against the very man that her heart belonged to. She soon was to become an Auror, to hunt down that very same man for what he is, for something he really didn't want to be. For something he didn't have the guts to become, to stand up for what he believed in and wanted. Because of his cowardliness they would have to fight on opposite ends of the war. She would be a leader, pure and strong and he would be a follower, a weak and subservient.

She was so deep in thought, if that was what it was, that she didn't realize that Harry and Ron lead her into the Great Hall to their table.

"Hermione are you alright, you look at bit pale?" Ron asked with concern.

"Huh, what… oh yeah I am fine, Ron. I just can't believe we are here already; it just seems all too real. I always was aware, but now even with the battles we had encountered in the past they won't be anything compared to what lies ahead." Hermione said distantly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I am not scared though. It needs to happen." Harry added.

"Honestly I am a bit nerved, but yet there is no other place I'd rather be than standing next to you two and Dumbledore, fighting those no good death eaters and their puppet master." Ron said.

Ginny came in and sat next to Harry and gave him a kiss. The final feast began and Dumbledore announced that Gryffindor had won the House Cup, and they had also won the Quidditch Cup, much to their pleasure. After he was done with his speech and announcements the food filled their plates and they began to eat. As Ron quietly filled in Ginny on the meeting with Dumbledore, Hermione excused herself as she didn't have an appetite. Hermione was going to sneak up to her room through the passageway but decided to go outside instead.

She walked outside walked over to the spot where she had watched the storm the night she had seen Draco's dark mark a little over a year before. She pulled off her hat and sat down on the bench once again. She closed her eyes to fight back the pain that stung just below the surface of the rim of her eyes. Her heart felt heavy yet empty. She wasn't upset that she had fallen for him and she didn't regret what they had had. She was angry that he had to be the description of a Slytherin that she always thought of him as, a coward.

She started to cry, she couldn't fight back the tears any longer. It was over, the special love that hardly anyone could ever induce. A love that had passion, want, respect and trust among so many other things. Without a single sound her tears flowed down her cheeks. Hermione wiped her eyes when she heard someone come her way. A red headed girl that could be seen out of the corner of her eye approached her and sat next to her.

Ginny could tell Hermione was upset but she assumed that it was because Hermione would be leaving Hogwarts the next day.

"You want to get ready for the dance? It will start soon." Ginny asked. Hermione turned to her best girl friend.

"I thought you had to help decorate?" Hermione asked trying to harbor her pain and sadness but failed, with not much effort.

"They let me off since I was attending, they said that they didn't need me and they had a lot of help. I took it as loads of kids got into trouble, so here I am."

"Yeah I just need to stop by my room to pick up my things and get my dress." Hermione said as she slowly stood up and put her hat back on. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She felt better; maybe she could hold it together.

The two girls walked up to Hermione's room. They walked through the common room and to Hermione's relief yet disappointment Draco wasn't there nor was he in her room. She grabbed her things that were already packed and the stuff that she would need for that night. Hermione had already packed up her clothes and the overnight/carry-on bag she would need for the next two days, over the past few days before. She went into the closet and retrieved her dress for that night. She bought it to impress Draco, but now….

Hermione walked up to her bed and decided to go ahead and let the house elves pack up her head girl's things like the bed covers, etc. She was about to walk away when she noticed that the pillow she slept on was gone. "Draco must have taken it." She thought to herself. She instinctively grabbed the one he used and walked over to the door where Ginny stood observing her friend noticing something else was wrong. Ginny grabbed Hermione's bag from her as Hermione looked around.

"Do you want to take the passage way one last time?" Ginny asked.

"No, I really want to say goodbye to the Albany's." Hermione answered. Ginny smiled and nodded.

Hermione took one last look around and all of her feelings came rushing out as all of the memories came flooding towards her. She started to cry as she raised her face to Ginny who had already dropped the bag and wrapped her arms around her friend, without words Ginny knew.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine. Lets just go okay?" Hermione asked hoping Ginny wouldn't ask why she was so upset, she would know that it was not just leaving that would get her like that.

"Yeah, sure. Lets get ready for the dance." Ginny said with a smile not wanting Hermione know that she knew what had happened and what was going on.

Hermione shut the door and said good-bye to the Lion in the portrait. She looked around the common room and in the bathroom. They walked out of the Head's common room and said good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Albany in the portrait. They headed back to the girl's dormitory in the Gryffindor tower.

The time for them to head down to the dance had finally come they were all ready to go. Hermione wore a sapphire blue dress that had a handkerchief skirt that went right below the knee. The top was haltered that buttoned in the back that had three strands of different sized jeweled tassels draping down her back. The back of her dress dipped very low that had come in around from the sides. The dress fit her curves wonderfully. She wore a pair of silver sandaled stilettos. Her hair was in an updo with silver jeweled flowers spread through out her huge curls that had to be held in by them.

"Wow Hermione you look absolutely breathtaking… really wow." Ginny said as all the other girls nodded speechlessly.

"Ginny so do you, Harry is going to fall over." Hermione said.

Ginny wore a white babydoll dress that came to her knees. It had gold trim on the bottom and around the waist. She wore a pair of gold sandaled heals. She left her hair down but made it really curly. Ginny liked the dress because you could see good cleavage out of the top of it.

The girls headed down to the common room where they met up with Harry.

"Wow, Ginny…you look amazing!" Harry said as he tried so hard not to stare at her chest. Ginny blushed a bit but quickly got over it. That was the point to give him a little peak since he was behaving himself and waiting until they would get married.

"Thanks Harry. Ready to go?" Ginny asked. He nodded and wrapped her arm into his.

Hermione received several complements on the way down to the Great Hall. They arrived right before the Ball started, for the Heads were to start it of with the first dance followed by the prefects then the rest.

Hermione instantly scanned the room for Draco without being obvious. She found him sitting at a table in the corner with Crabbe and Goyle who apparently had gotten dates. Draco sat on one side alone while the other four were on the other side as the all conversed. He was hunched over his lap with his elbows on his knees. He was watching his hands as he touched his fingertips together. Draco looked up to meet Hermione's eyes. He slowly moved his eyes down her body. Ginny started to talk to Hermione causing her to turn around and revealed the back of Hermione's dress. His heart was caught in his throat and he stopped breathing at the sight of her bare back only covered by a few strands of jeweled tassels. The back of the dress started just right above her bum. He started to become rather warm and then he noticed that other guys were looking at her as well, which wasn't out of the ordinary. She was one of the most beautiful girls, if not the most beautiful. To him she was the most beautiful girl there was., He then was holding every ounce of his being not to beat the crap out of all of them. He reminded himself that she was no longer his, she was no longer his, no longer his... "This isn't working." He thought to himself as he ran his hands through his hair.

United finished setting up on stage and waited for Dumbledore to signal them to begin. When the room started to fill Dumbledore gave the group a signal to start. They played some music for them to listen to before it was time to start of the Ball with the Head girl and Head boy's dance. Finally Professor Dumbledore got onto the stage and began to speak.

"Ah welcome, welcome. I just wanted to congratulate you on finishing your seventh and final year here at Hogwarts. May your futures be filled with love, luck and all the good things you have ever wished for. Well that is enough of that enjoy the night and we will start off with the first dance of the night that will be held by the Head Boy and Girl, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger if you would." Dumbledore said as the two of them head to the open center of the dance floor.

They moved towards the other slowly in a hesitant way. Soon Hermione placed her hand in Draco's and her other hand around on the back of his shoulder while his other hand rested on the small of her back, her bare back. It sent shivers down their bodies.

The music started to play, a song called 'behind blue eyes'. They began to move with the music kind of forgetting anyone else was there watching them everything seemed slow. Songs have a funny way of finding their way into the perfect moment to revile themselves unaware to the performer or even to some of the audience.

Draco's hand slid down her back slightly as he pushed her out into a slow spin still holding onto her hand with his other. Her dress flared in the turn then caught onto his pants when he pulled her back into him. Their eyes met as they started to sway moving their feet in a ballroom dancing way. After a few more moves and turns the prefects joined in followed not to long after by the rest of the school.

Ginny watched the way Draco and Hermione's eyes looked as they danced. They seemed lost. She defiantly had a feeling of what was going on. Not to the fullest but she new she was going to make this a great night for Hermione, it was her duty as her best girl friend.

Hermione and Draco heard the music stop and they stopped. Still holding onto the other, looked into each others eyes, stepped away eyes still gazing, then both looked away and turned around and headed back to their tables in opposite directions.

Hermione wanted to leave but didn't want to ruin the night, besides the fact that she really wasn't able to leave. Soon Ginny and the others were soon able to get her on the dance floor. She took turns with all her guy friends and what seemed like almost every guy in school. They all kept cutting in and it was funny, but she did get to dance with Ron and Harry through their entire songs.

While singing an upbeat song Jasmine came of the stage and straight over to Hermione and started to get her to dance. Like she did at the dance club with her cousin last summer. Why everyone wanted her to dance like that was beyond her, but hey why not. Hermione started to dance and everyone was shock that she could dance like that, much like the prefects did earlier that school year. The crowd started to go wild. Soon Pansy pushed through the crowd watched Hermione then jumped next to her and started to do what she was doing Hermione winked at her and she smiled back as Ginny and Kiara joined the two. This shocked the school. Then Pansy looked at them.

"What? Oh get over it!" Pansy said loudly then laughed as she danced. Soon they all were cheering again even the Slytherins and cheered even louder when the guys joined in. It looked choreographed they way they all moved. When the song was over the applause was so loud the whole school heard it and they would have to wait for the following day to find out what it was for.

The next song was also upbeat which this time everyone was dancing even if they couldn't stand. Everyone except Draco, he watched how even his own friends were dancing madly on the dance floor. It seemed that that night there were no houses no blood dividing, just a bunch of people having a great time together. He watched Hermione dance with her friends and with Jamison. Thinking how sexy she was and looked. He loved the way her back looked with the very low dip of the back and he liked the jeweled tassels. He wished that he could be there instead of him. That is where he belonged, not Jameson. He wished he were allowed to leave.

Hermione took a moment to go back to take down her now starting to fall down hair and remove the tassels so her hair would not get caught. Seamus came up to her after she let her hair fall after removing all of the pins now letting her beautifully curly hair fall down over her shoulders and down her back but still not covering her exposed back. Hermione couldn't help but notice how the girls reacted to him. Apparently the girls loved him.

"Hey, Hermione may I have the pleasure of this dance?" Seamus said in his Irish accent.

"Why you certainly may." Hermione said with a sweet smile as she took his hand as he guided her to the dance floor.

"Hey there Irish boy!" Some passing girl with a few of her friends said as she slapped his bum. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"What can I say?" Seamus said with a smile. Hermione still smiling shook her head as they reached their destination.

Another upbeat song started and much to Hermione's pleasure Seamus seemed to know how to dance muggle style considering he is half. Some moves even shocked her a bit but she went with it. Boy he could move.

He grabbed Hermione around her waist and put his leg in between hers and started to sway her as he rolled his hips into her leg. She mirrored his movements. He then dipped her backwards then rolled her back up then they started to wave their bodies towards each other starting from their hips up to their shoulders. He spun her out making her hair twirl out in the air along with her. He started to bring a little of swing dancing into the dance which excited Hermione. She loved how he was mixing different dances together; it was fun.

Draco however was not enjoying the scene as much as the others. He was fuming. He wandered back to something Ginny had said months ago… he wondered; no it was Jameson he thought to himself that she was talking about. Of course a lot of guys liked her, they would be morons if they didn't. But it was Jameson who was the threat. Draco's eyes about popped out of their sockets to be replaced by fire as to the event that was happening right then, as the crowd got even louder. Seamus and Hermione were dancing provocatively, she was facing Seamus swaying her hips back and forth with her hands grasped straight above her head then bent her knees down to a squatting position rocking her hips a few times before pulling herself up as she rubbed her body along his, the only moment during the entire dance where their bodies actually touched. Seamus grabbed her hands and tuned her around so her back was facing his front. He bent her forward as she bent one knee and ran his hands down her back as she rolled herself back up keeping her knee bent rubbing her hands up her thighs up her side along the side of her chest and continued to move her hand upwards to hold them once again above her head as they rolled their hips a few more times in sync. She then started to gyrate her body by rolling her body starting from her hands that remained above her head then moving the circling roll down her body to her legs then back up then moving faster each time. (Like she was hula hooping) The crowd was going wild and even tried doing the same thing.

Draco was beyond angered; if he didn't force himself to stay seated he would have lost all control. He watched as her body moved, he loved the way it moved when she danced among other things. He liked how her hair was everywhere as she moved around. How it was in her face, some sticking to her glistening body, her chest and her bum oh her bum how it swayed. He was about to wet his pants when the song finally ended. Which was good because beating up someone with wet pants wasn't the best thing right now, then Seamus just had to kiss her. Thankfully for him Hermione's friends came up along with other girls, Draco bolted up and started to pace back and forth clenching his fists. Draco tried to blink out his rage by repeatedly blinking.

Hermione was having a good time surprisingly. She wasn't so sure about the dancing. It was fun but hey she wouldn't mind if Draco was watching, then she had seen him looking at her and Seamus dancing. Although he didn't notice that she did. It was a good thing no one was around him or else they would have picked up on his obvious angered jealousy. "Good" She thought "Serves him right. Oh what's that you don't like it. Oh yeah watch this. This should really make him angry. Take that. See this could be you but no."

After a few twirls the song ended with Hermione draped over Seamus's extended knee.

"Wow impressive." Hermione said smiling up at him.

"What can I say I am the lord of the dance." Seamus said with a smile. Hermione just laughed as he helped her back up. "Thank you Hermione you really made my night. You have no idea how much it meant to me, really." He continued then kissed her hand.

"You're welcome Seamus and thank you." She said as they both smiled.

Some more girls came up to them along with Hermione's friends and started to talk to Seamus.

"Hey there sexy Seamus!" Lavender said making the other girls giggle and making Seamus smile.

"Maybe you should show us how to dance next there Seamus." Parvati said while giggling with the other girls. Hermione laughed.

"Have a good time and I'll see some of you later." Hermione said.

"You too Hermione and until later." Lavender said as the lot of them and Seamus moved on.

Hermione stood there momentarily looking at Seamus walk away with the girls as he glanced back at her and smiled. "I wonder, hmm." She thought to herself remembering a conversation between Ron and Ginny months before. She shook her head and walk over to her closest mates.

Everyone continued to dance and have a good time. Ginny's plan was accomplished and Hermione had a great night. Though the thought of Draco never really left her mind. She managed to have a good time with her friends and even stick it to him a little. She couldn't help but think that maybe she had gone a little far, but quickly pushed it out of her mind. She was having a good time, everyone was and no one cared. So why should she, right?

The Ball was over and everyone started to head off back to their common rooms and then was off to bed.

Hermione lingered behind with her friends who were waiting for her to be finished with her final duty of the night. While Hermione was waiting for the room to be empty, her friends where talking to people on their way out and saying good night. Hermione also said her good nights.

She couldn't help but think about her lonely nights ahead of her with out Draco. Sadness filled her eyes again and trying not to look at her friends so she looked the other direction, which was towards the exiting doors where Draco was standing looking back at her. Her sad eyes met his and his heart once again fell when he saw what was in them. They remained that way for a few moments until someone caught her attention by saying goodnight to her.

Draco also had to stay behind but by this time his anger had mostly subsided especially when he saw the look in her eyes which showed him that the night was just a good time with her friends and she didn't move on. He started to relax until he heard a group of people talk about Hermione and how wonderful, smart and sexy she was. One guy even said that any guy who got to keep her would be the luckiest wizard alive or dead for that matter. Everyone in the group agreed even the girls. This sent him flaming back into his furry not really caring if he was finished or not he walked up to another set of doors and kicked them furiously. He received a few strange looks from passing students as he turned and headed to his room wanting to wreak havoc onto it.

When Hermione turned around at the sound of something banging she walked towards the doors to exit out into the hallway so see what was going on. When she got there, there was nothing that seemed to be out of order and everyone was still walking down the corridor making their ways back to their rooms. She turned her attention back to the last of the group leaving and said goodnight to them.

Hermione walked back to the table to gather her stuff, Ginny helped by taking a handful of hairpins. Harry and Ron closed the doors behind them, Hermione was told not to worry about the clean up, and that the elves would take care of everything. This sort of bothered her but she was just going to let them do their job.

Ron kissed Kiara goodnight as everyone said goodnight before she left with Jameson and some of their friends.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry made their way back to the Gryffindor common room laughing, joking and reminiscing about the night and briefly talking to students and teachers they passed as everyone made their way to bed.

Draco entered the common room then headed off to his bedroom. He opened his door and looked around his room. For the exception of the night that Hermione freaked out and wrongly accused him about him with that other girl, he hadn't slept in there for just a little over six months. He only came in here to get things, like clothes, his goodie basket etc. He didn't bother getting undressed and just kicked off his shoes and lay down on the green and silver satin bed of loneliness. The anger in him wanted to rip the room to shreds, like he had a few times before when he was frustrated or angry, but Hermione had helped him pack and he didn't want to redo it. So instead he lay there. He didn't like being in this room. It wasn't warm and full of Hermione. He turned over onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillow that he had taken from Hermione's room, the pillow she slept on.

Hermione stayed up for a while longer as her girl friends gossiped and talked about what they had planned for the future. Finally they all become overwhelmed with exhaustion and went to bed. Hermione and Ginny shared a bed and closed the curtains while they quietly talked about Ron's wedding trying not to keep the others up.

When they were quiet and ready for sleep to over come them as well, Hermione started to cry silently, holding onto the pillow she had taken from her room. The pillow Draco slept on. Although she held herself up pretty well all day it was hard to hold in anymore, she felt painfully empty. Ginny heard her sniff and rolled over to face her friend and put her hand on her shoulder and started to rub it. Hermione rolled over to face Ginny and laid her head into Ginny's shoulder. Ginny held her and her cries were muffled into Ginny's shoulder, but just in case Ginny silenced the area inside the closed curtains of the bed. Ginny rubbed Hermione's trembling back and without words let Hermione cry herself to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry I know I said that I would answer questions but today is my b day and my husband had a party for me so it is late and I am off to bed but I will the next. Well hope you liked the happy peace chapter to were there was only fun and no division. Keep r/r! SEE ya in 15! Anyway THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**


	30. Here’s to Hogwarts

Chapter 30

Here's to Hogwarts

Hermione woke up the next morning to find that Ginny had already gotten up and started to ready for the day. With that she got up and headed to the girl's bathroom to get ready herself. When she had finished, she and Ginny headed down to the common room where Ron and Harry were waiting for them to head off to breakfast. It was their last breakfast at Hogwarts and their last meal there really.

Ginny hadn't mentioned to Hermione about what happed the night before, and she was glad. She wasn't ready to tell them yet. Hermione was glad that Ginny was there and that she was not asking questions. Ginny just held her while she cried. It didn't feel like Ginny didn't care, it was like 'tell me when you're ready' and that meant a lot to Hermione. Because of that Hermione felt so much better.

They walked down the corridors and down the moving staircases when they got stuck on one and took them some where out of their way.

"One thing for sure I don't think that I'll be missing are these moving stair cases." Ron said.

"That's for sure." Harry said.

Finally they made it down and made their way to the Great Hall as they passed students that were laughing and talking and greeting the four as they walked by. The events of the Ball must have gotten around and the feeling of it hadn't left cause when they walked in everyone who was in there clapped. It only made the four of them laugh. They talked to some people then turned their attention to their final Hogwarts meal.

After breakfast they went down to see Hagrid for the last time at Hogwart's. Harry knocked on the door and stood back. Hagrid opened the door and smiled at them behind his tears.

"I knew yehs a' be comin' down ter see me this one las' time." He beamed. Then he burst into tears and bear hugged Harry. Ron and Hermione jumped back to escape his grasp just in case he wanted to add them to his embrace. Harry started turning purple and looked as if he was in great pain.

"Hagrid take it easy. We'll still see you at the meetings and we'll be working together as part of the Order" Hermione said secretly.

Hagrid released Harry who choked and sputtered as he tried to regain his breath. He and Hagrid had a special bond ever since Hagrid had collected Harry from his parent's house after their deaths and his victory over Voldemort. Harry remembered how Hagrid had come and rescued him from his miserable life with the Dursley's. How he had showed him into a world that Harry could never have imagined. Harry was grateful for that and always looked to him as a big brother.

"Well, I guess it's all settled then. Yeh got yer things all in order for yer journey back home?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, it has been odd packing for the last time." Ron said. "I mean, we've done it loads of times before, but it always just felt like it was part of the year and I knew I'd be doing it again next year. Now, I thought I couldn't wait for this day, and it feels great and sad all at the same time."

"Well, yeh will always be welcome ter come an' visit me home, any time yeh wants to." Hagrid beamed.

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry said with a smile.

They said their goodbye's to Hagrid and made their way around the grounds. They passed the Whomping Willow and Harry remembered their second year's misfortune of landing in it with Ron's Dad's car. Ron remembered how Sirius had pulled him under it and dragged him all the way to the Shrieking Shack in their third year, and cringed at the memory. He still had a small scar from that. Hermione remembered hiding from Draco under it on that stormy night just over year ago, where it all begun.

They passed the forbidden forest and discussed how scary it was for them to have detention out there back in their first year.

"Hey Harry do you remember the look on Malfoy's face when Hagrid said that we were going in there? Bloody chicken!" Ron said laughing.

"Yeah it was pretty funny" Harry answered. Hermione cracked a small smile. Harry continued. "How about those spiders huh Ron?"

Ron cringed. "Bloody Spiders, why did it have to be spiders? I hate spiders." His body shuttered at the memory. Harry and Hermione laughed at him.

They continued to walk and stopped at the quidditch pitch, in the middle of the stadium. They looked around and voiced their memories about it. To Harry, this place meant the most to him. Quidditch had vaulted him into instant popularity (not that he didn't already have it mind you) and had given him a link to his father. He remembered the games and the glory that Gryffindor had won on the field and how wonderful he felt the first time he flew on his broom, at the time the best broom up to that date; the Nimbus 2000 and what it felt like to catch the Golden Snitch and win a game for his team.

"There are so many great memories here, hard to pick out which ones where the best." Ron spoke up.

"Sure are mate. Although there are a few memories I'd be more than happy to forget." said Harry remembering the occasions involving the Dementors.

"The Dementors?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah" Harry replied.

"Hey it wasn't all that bad, remember when Malfoy and his body dummies pretended to be…" Ron started but Hermione continued.

"… Dementors themselves and then Harry came after them with…"

"… the expecto potronum spell…" Harry then continued.

"… yeah and the looks on their faces, bloody brilliant!" Ron finished as they all laughed.

"They got what they deserved didn't they?" Hermione asked, but in a way not really questioning.

"Malfoy always gets what he deserves!" Ron said as they all continued look at the spot where it had happened.

"Does he?" Hermione asked, again not really being a question she expected to be answered. Ron gave her a confused look but quickly assumed she meant something else. Harry was also confused by it and if he didn't know about them he would have brushed it off just like Ron but he knew better.

Hermione pulled her gaze away, knelt down and rubbed her hand lightly along the grass in the area where she had giving Draco a special good luck gesture. She smiled at the memory as Ron continued recounting his memories of the place. Hermione smiled as she noticed that "Weasley is our King" never came up in the conversation.

They left the pitch and decided to walk by the lake before they made their way up to the school. When they had arrived in front of the school, Harry brought out some bottles of butterbeer that he had in his backpack and passed them out.

"Here's to Hogwarts!" Harry said as he raised his bottle.

"To Hogwarts!" Hermione and Ron joined him in a toast to the school and clinked their bottles together. Hermione realized how much they had all grown in more than one way her especially. They sat on the front steps to enjoy the view and their butterbeers.

Draco sat outside the open doors sitting on the stairs in the shade with his friends and enjoyed the last few minutes they had left before they were to leave for the train. He watched Pansy and Alex lay on the grass in the sun and stare up at the sky while Crabbe and Goyle sat there eagerly devouring the chocolate frogs that they had amazingly saved from the last Hogsmeade trip for that particular moment.

"Anyone want some?" Crabbe asked.

"No thanks" Pansy and Alex said at the same time. Draco just shook his head no.

Draco watched for Hermione and her friends knowing that they would go on one last tour of the grounds before they left. Sure enough she came into view and walked up towards the doors arm in arm with Harry and Ron.

She looked briefly at him before she turned her attention to the other Slytherins and exchanged nods with them as did Harry and Ron. They walked past them and headed into the castle that they had called home for the past seven years for one last time.

**A/N: Don't worry happy ending! Anyway has anyone else been having Internet problems? I have all night and the electricity keeps going out so that is why it has taken me so long to update sorry! I have written this 3 times I keep saving just in case lol. Thank you all for reviewing and for your kind words! I really love you! And thank you for the Birthday wishes! ) No on to the Q&A:**

**Sexylilmama96: It sure does lol! Thanks!**

**goldenlion: Yes Ginny is a really good friend, it is good friends like that that gets us through the hard times. Thanks I am glad you like the drama, you gotta have it to keep the story flowing.**

**Sleepyhead22: Thanks I did! Wow 500 more chapters that's a lot but I do have an epilogue I hope that works lol!**

**Badgurl13a: You will see, you will see! And thanks!**

**The Phantom's Dream: You asked "was it a mutual decision for the two of them to become b/f & g/f?" - it was mutual for them to be together and I was when they broke up they didn't want to split but she understood what he was about to tell her and she let him know that she understood why and for what the reasons were by telling him what she had. They couldn't go on in secret forever and it was too dangerous to tell anyone. I hope that made sense. Thanks**

**HippiechicSMEB: Thanks I am so glad you reviewed! I wanted someone to see them together but someone who would be calm and would respect it and have faith in her as a friend to tell them when she felt ready and to have them see how Draco was with her.**

**AMI MIZUNO1: You will see. You shouldn't be disappointed. this story has 34 chapters and the last is an epilogue so you will find out in chapter 33. you'll see find out how ron takes it and he with Kiara and thanks for adding me to your list!**

**I3aI3ygurl: LOL I do I do but don't worry you'll like the end.**

**Curlyq2713: Yeah being a death eater does suck for him. Draco get a back bone lol he just might! Yeah and thanks alexaj does seem psychotic! Thanks!**

**HermDracoLover: First of thank you so much! And second your question was -"Will your story go far enough into the future to reveal if Hermione and Draco make it, or will it be ending soon." – I will have an epilogue that lets you know what they did for the rest of their lives and how everything worked out for everyone, that will be chapter 34. I hope that answered your question properly lol. And no problem I don't mind questions at all! Thanks again!**

**Peaches: lol Anonymous reviews are more than welcome! Thanks soo much! I am glad you like it!**

**Dancerdollar: Thank so much and I am glad you did!**

**Elsa: Thanks you so much you have no idea! And I will! Sorry I didn't have time for the past couple of ones I was so busy!**

**Hpfanatic53072: Oh that is soooooo romantic! You do realize that I based this story off your life lol, not really. It is funny that similar things have happened to you though lol! But yeah I was oooing and aweing all over it too! Thanks!**

**MusicaLee: well I am glad I helped lol. And you are in the circus that is so cool! Thanks!**

**goofy518: Thanks! And thanks for your kind words about that flamer! I know if you don't like it go find something you do! Lol thanks again!**

**Well that concludes this part and it is now 2 am and I am so tiered I am determined to get this out to you! So please keep r/r! No go on and review see you in 15! Thanks again!**


	31. From Loving You

Chapter 31

From Loving You

After they all took their last look around everyone boarded the Hogwarts Express. The compartments filled up quickly and Harry, Ginny, Ron, Kiara and Hermione found one to themselves.

They all looked out the window and watched as the train pulled away leaving Hogwarts off in the distance.

After a while Seamus, Neville and Dean came into the compartment and said that they had gotten a compartment with Lavender, Parvati, and some of Ginny's friends from 6th year. They played games for a bit then Ginny went to visit her friends when Kiara went to do the same.

A couple of hours went by with games and laughter everyone was getting tired so they all went back to their compartment.

"Ah, once again the three of us are left." Harry piped up.

"Like always mate, like always!" added Ron.

"It'll always be that way, the three of us together right?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione! How dare you insinuate it be any other way!" Ron joked.

"Just making sure. When I say us three I am of course not excluding Kiara and Ginny," Hermione said partly shocked at Ron's use of a big word, well for him anyway. "Gee Ron, I didn't know you used such language!" She continued.

"Oh sure, I know loads of other snooty words as well, but I didn't want you to feel inferior and all so I just don't use them is all." He shot back.

Hermione just rolled her eyes while Harry laughed.

"Of course. Hey whether you guys like it or not we are stuck together forever." Harry said as he stuck his hand out, palm down.

"Together forever mates!" Ron said as he put his hand on top of Harry's.

"Together forever!" Hermione said but not before a chuckle with the corniness of it, and put her hand on top of theirs. They lowered their hands as in to seal the deal and then threw them into the air.

Not long after that Kiara and Ginny came into the compartment and sat with Harry and Ron across from Hermione. Hermione noticed that the girls had already changed into their normal clothes so she figured it was time for her to do the same.

Hermione was about to leave the girls loo, but before she left she looked at the folded robes that lay in her hands. A sad sense of closure came over her as she took a deep breath and headed back to her compartment. She kept looking over her shoulder in hopes of seeing Draco peering at her from some hidden place, but was disappointed to find he wasn't. She finally reached her destination and put her things into her carry on bag and sat where she had been before she departed.

"So Hermione, what is the plan?" Kiara asked.

"Well I am leaving as soon as we get to the station. My parents are going to met me there to say a quick hello then goodbye for another two weeks then I am off to an area not to far from here, about an hour or so, located in the middle of a muggle area so I will drive there the good old fashioned muggle way. I will begin my training then head home after two weeks for your wedding and a bit of a break for a few days then head back with Harry and Ron." Hermione replied.

"How come you just don't apparate there, since you are able to? By the way good job on you apparating test, sorry I haven't said it sooner." Ginny asked.

"Thank you. Well that would be the faster way, but my father bought me a car for my birthday slash Christmas present and I don't want to break his heart by not taking it with me and besides he is going through the trouble of bringing it to the station for me. Not to mention all the trouble he went through to get it." Hermione answered laughing as she shook her head.

"Oh I see, parents do seem to get their feelings hurt easily." Ginny noted.

"So I guess after Ron and I marry, you and Harry will be next?" Kiara asked Ginny.

"Probably next summer, but we'll see." Ginny replied. Harry and Ginny had been discussing marriage and he kind of wanted to hold it off until Voldemort was gone.

"Aren't you guys waiting until marriage to well… well you know?" Kiara asked.

"Yup." Was all Harry was able to say trying to put up a smile.

"That's at least year from now, boy that's a long time. Well good for you it takes really strong people who love each other the way that you two do to be able do that. That is admirable." Kiara said.

"Thank you. We think so too don't we Harry?" Said Ginny.

"Oh, yes… absolutely!" Harry tried to say convincingly. Ginny and Kiara smiled as they were convinced however Hermione and Ron knew better. Both raised an eyebrow and looked at each other then to Harry.

Soon a comfortable silence over came the compartment as Ginny and Kiara lay their heads against their others and closed their eyes. Hermione now found herself feeling a little alone and felt it to be a perfect time to pull out her cd player that she had been unable to use for quite some time. She hoped that the batteries still worked since it had been months since she last used it. Much to her relief it did.

She flipped through the songs on her Mandy Moore cd. It was the last cd that she had put in there many months ago. She had felt herself drawn to it the summer before. Soon she found a song that fit how she felt, 'From loving you'.

She started to sing it out loud quietly at first but then noticed that the other occupants were smiling at her and asking her to sing louder so they could hear better. She was a little reluctant but surprisingly she felt comfortable. Normally before she would be nervous but she has found a new confidence. Her friends moved closer to the ones they loved as a tear steamed down Ginny's cheek.

Draco was on his way back to his compartment when he found that the whole section of the train went silent except for a voice singing. He knew whose voice it belonged to. He moved in closer to the compartment and leaned against the wall beside the door. When he made out the lyrics he knew it was about him, about them. Draco felt a rush of warmth and happiness of the memories that flowed through him and sad because it was all over.

He moved into the next compartment over where his group was sitting when others started to stick their heads out of their compartments to find out who was singing, to hear it better and to see where it was coming from.

Soon they arrive at platform 9 ¾. They all file out trying to make they way through the mad crowd of people trying to reach their families. There were cheers of happiness from students from the lower years that were excited for the summer holidays to begin before they go off in the fall to return to Hogwarts once again. However many of the seventh years felt a sad wave of a deeper consciousness that they were done and that was their final ride on the Hogwarts Express as students. Hermione, Harry, and Ron being a few of them. Although they were looking forward to their future it was still a pang of sadness that it was the end of an era.

They made their way over to the Weasley bunch that was impatiently waiting for them. Finally they found their way to them and followed them out of the secret barrier that separated their world to the muggle world.

Hermione tried her best to try so see if she could see Draco anywhere, but failed. She sighed and looked for her parents, which hadn't taken long.

They ran over to her and greeted her with a warm hug. No matter how old Hermione was she loved the feeling of that. How her parents loved her so much they didn't care how old she was, she was getting a hug. Sometimes it could be embarrassing but not today she missed them and she was only going to see them briefly then wouldn't see them for another two weeks after that. That also was going to be a short time.

They all moved outside of Kings Crossing. Kiara was the first to part from them and headed off with her parents after a brief talking between the parents. Hermione's dad ran off to pull Hermione's car around.

When her father returned Mr. Weasley instantly ran over to it. Funny enough he knew what kind of car it was. After a quick goodbye with her parents, Hermione watched them walk down the parking lot with the older Weasleys who had also a bid her farewell. Hermione leaded up against the front of her car after retrieving her sunglasses from the car and placed the in her hair.

"So well I guess this is it then." Harry said as he, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George stood around her car.

"Oh Harry it's not like your never going to see each other again." Said George.

"Yeah mate, it's only a couple of weeks." Fred added.

"Yeah well it may seem like that to you but for me a couple of weeks at the Dursley's feels like an eternity!" Harry said.

"Hey Fred, George if you both are here who is at your shop?" Ron asked.

"Percy." Fred and George answered. They all started to laugh at this.

"Have you two gone mad?" Ginny said in between giggles.

"Could you imagine, Percy in a joke shop, he has to be the most uptight person there is, besides Hermione that is!" Ron said as he tried to keep himself from bursting into another laughing fit.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Hermione laughed as she punched Ron playfully on the arm.

"Hey, only joking! You know you really hit like Hagrid!" Ron laughed as he rubbed his arm.

"Well I suppose I should get going before they ask me to move my car." Hermione said with a smile.

They all said goodbye and gave her hugs as Dudley pulled madly up to them. Making a few pedestrians jump out of the way and gave him dirty looks as they walked past. Obviously he had yet to learn to properly drive. Harry bid them ado as he jumped into the vehicle and braced himself for the ride.

After he drove off Hermione got into her convertible car and gave the group a wave as they walked towards their parents. She then pulled her glasses down and put them over her eyes. Right before she drove off she felt as if someone was watching her she looked around but disappointingly found no one. At that she put the car into drive as the song 'breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson came onto the radio.

Hermione pulled out of the parking lot and turned right. She lifted her arm extended it out of the car. Her hand flew thought the air as she drove away. As the song played it seemed to fit how it was with her leaving him in her past as she moved forward to her future.

Meanwhile….

Draco rushed through the crowd of students heading to their families. Once again no one was there to meet him. Draco was left to find his own way home, it was a good thing that he was of age now and had taken the test so he could apparate home. Instead of going home he went to the roof of Kings Cross to a familiar place that he had gone to a year before.

He sat on the rampart and leaned against the wall of the higher level. He looked down and saw Hermione come out with her family, Harry and the Weasley bunch. He watched her wait for her father to come back and admired how she looked in her black cami top and blue jean A-line skirt that went to her knees. With a pair of black sandaled heals. He loved her mid back brown wavy hair and how it played in the breeze as it always did as if it were it's favorite pastime.

He watched as she talked, laughed and said goodbye to everyone as Harry left. He felt a surge of electricity as she looked around in her knowing she felt him. Then felt disappointed that she didn't look up as she gave up looking around and drove off. Draco watched painfully as Hermione drove away and off to the rest of her life with out him. Out of all the things his parents had given him there was one thing he couldn't have. When she was out of sight he leaned him head against the wall and looked up to the sky as tears flowed silently down his cheek.

**A/N: Only one more chapter of sadness! And only 3 chapters left! One of those chapters belonging to the epilogue. Also chapter 33 (the chapter many of you have been longing for) is very long over 12000 words but I love this chapter personally. I put this up sooner one because you guys are being so great about reviewing and second others have gone through the story and reviewed every chapter, thank you so much! On with Q&A:**

**FaeRie Fire: Your questions were- '15 what? Anyways I still think that they should get back together. How long will you make them suffer?' - 15 reviews. And Chapter 33 should be a chapter you like. Don't worry happy ending!**

**CoolChick0506: Thank you so much and thank you for reviewing so many chapter!**

**Luna Ame: Thanks! And that is funny how that happened, it sure was convenient lol.**

**Wiccan-witch88: yeah those chapters are sad it's okay. But I know you will really like chapter 33! And after it is all over and done with I do hope you can leave with a thought that this story was good even though the sadness, thank you! Also are you a wiccan? My husband was really good friends with one when we were in the military, just wondering.**

**Well that is all the questions that were asked so far. Thanks again for your reviews and all of your kind words! And thanks again for the birthday wishes, I love you guys so much! Well keep r/r and see you in 15!**


	32. Sweet Memories

Chapter 32

Sweet Memories

Six months later…

It was a few days into December and Hermione was at a café with her cousin Victoria after a long day of Christmas shopping. Hermione had gotten herself and Victoria two big cups of hot chocolate and turned to sit at a table by a window.

Hermione placed their cups on the table and put her bags on the floor next to the table. She sat and pulled off her hat and placed it into one of the bags.

"So how is work?" Victoria asked.

"It's good." Hermione replied while blowing into her hot chocolate to cool it.

"So, have you heard from him at all?" Victoria asked.

"No. I don't expect to. Maybe I thought he would at least show up at the beginning but he never did. It's over. Has been for a while." She paused "Although, sometimes it feels like he's still…" Hermione said before taking a sip of the hot drink shaking her head as in to say never mind. Victoria gave her a questioning look.

Before their conversation could go any farther a friend of Victoria's came into the café and she excused herself for a moment to speak to him. Hermione looked out the window. She took the cup and brought it near her lips to feel the warmth of it heat her lips. Her mind drifted to memories of the past year. Ron and Kiara were married and Hermione had served as Best Woman along side of Harry who was best man. It was amusing to see only one girl on the man side; at first her parents thought it was a wizarding custom. She however set them straight, but there was no other place better for her to be. The only problem was now what place she would be standing in Harry and Ginny's wedding that they were planning on having that summer in hopes that by then Voldemort would be gone. Ginny wanted Hermione to be Maid of Honor and Harry wanted her to be Best Woman like she had been in Ron's wedding. Ginny's argument was that he already had Ron so she should get Hermione.

Hermione, Harry and Ron had been Aurors for some time now. They were the fastest to ever go through the training in history. They had also become the leaders of the Order up next to Dumbledore of course. They each had their own job. Harry being the most powerful, Hermione being the smartest and Ron being the leader of the war tactics with his brilliant strategy skills.

Hermione watched the snow lightly fall along the busy streets filled with happy families and couples. They huddle together with the ones they loved to shelter each other from the cold. A sense of slight déjà vu swept over her and her memories quickly filled her mind as each flashed, shuffled scenes of her and Draco.

One was when they were studying for the NEWTS. They sat spider legged, with her legs draped over his thighs with his body between her legs, on the bed. She remembered the way they laughed in between quizzing each other from the books that they held between their bodies. Her mind drifted to another memory of her and Draco. She was screaming as they both laughed when he had chased her around the common room with her in a towel. He was about to get her back for a low blow she had made to him earlier that day during one of their battle of the wits during class.

Another was when she wasn't feeling well and she lay down on Draco in the common room as he ran his fingers though her hair. She remembered how safe and warm he made her feel. She had felt safe in his arms as he comforted her as she lay on his chest listening to his heartbeat, one of her most favorite sounds. Then the memories moved onto one of their most daring intimate moments when it was the night before his final quidditch match. It was for good luck. She lingered on the memory as flashes of it held her in a trance. She remembered his hand moved up her thigh, her hand moved across his arm as he did so. His hand moved to remove her cloak, her hand as she removed his. How their kisses were deep and filled with loving passion. Her hand moved up his neck and through his hair. His hand moved from her neck down to her chest. Panting as they moved together, her rolling on top of him covering him with kisses as she continued their lovemaking. Draco moaning her name as she threw her head back breathing heavily. Him rolling her back over when they were done. Him holding her and kissing softly as he said, "Thank you for loving me" and her saying, "Always".

"Hermione?" Victoria said snapping Hermione out of her entrancing memory.

"What was that I'm sorry?" Hermione turned her head to the direction in front of her where her cousin sat as they both took a sip to their now cooled Hot chocolate.

"Mmm, Nothing," Victoria said as shook her head then paused. "Are you alright?" Victoria asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine, why?" Hermione asked and took another sip.

"It's just that you didn't really seem like you were here." Victoria replied.

"Oh, it was nothing just remembering." Hermione told her. Victoria nodded.

"You know you never really told me how your mates took the news after you told them the truth behind you and Draco." Victoria said.

"Well surprisingly they took it well especially Harry and Ginny they were actually supportive. If it weren't for them I think Ron would have blown up. He saw how relaxed about it they were and figured if they could be calm then he could be to. They did however ask a lot of questions and I of course answered them. So they know about everything except for certain details, like how it really started and me knowing about his mark before "we" all found out. They also understood why I didn't say anything, they respected it. Ginny said that it was the most romantic thing she had ever heard. I feel better that they now know even if it's not "everything". At least they now know." Hermione said.

"So what did you say when you told them you were no longer together and what did you tell them when they wanted to know how it first started?"

"Well I just told them that it was a mutual thing and that it would have never worked because of our differences, family, friends, etc. I told them that our "actual relationship" had started in the winter and that working so close got us to see a different side of each other." Hermione answered.

"Well it's the truth in some sort of way." Victoria laughed bringing out a chuckle from Hermione.

"It is, they didn't ask specific questions or for specific details, so I just didn't give them the specifics. Well," she paused while she emptied her cup." it's time for me to head home, I'll see you at Christmas." Hermione said as she wiped her mouth delicately with a napkin. She took her wand out and looked around to make sure no one was watching and flicked her wand making her bags vanish. Then turned to give her cousin a hug.

"Were did your bags go?" Victoria asked.

"I sent them home. I feel like walking home today. It'll be good for me." Hermione said with a smile.

"Alright, well see you at Christmas then." Victoria said as she gave Hermione a hug.

When outside they parted ways. Hermione realized that she left her hat in one of her bags that she had sent home, but decided to continue on.

He watched her emerge from the café and wave goodbye to a familiar girl that he had often see her with in the past. He watched her pull her coat tighter around her as she continued her walk, he wished that it were him that had his arms around her to protect her from the cold winters day as the snow descended from the clouds above.

Every time he would see her or watch her, his heart would fill all over again with pain. Following her had been really difficult to do lately. He figured it had to do with her being an Auror. He didn't no why he had to still follow her when all it did was remind him of how miserable his life had been without her. To not hold her at night, not to feel her intimately, not to talk to her and love her intelligence, and to not be able to kiss her while he inhaled her beauty.

He moved forward following her from across the street trying to blend into the crowd. She was smart and it seemed she always was aware of someone following her. She'd never caught him, nor did he think she ever would. Maybe it was because if she had caught him following her he would run off or not be there and forever be gone even if it had been just her imagination.

She paused by a park that had families playing in the snow together. They made snow angels and had snow ball fights. He watched her seeing the longing in her eyes as the sight shot a pain in his chest. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a picture of them together.

They were on the ground laughing together looking up at the camera and then at each other as Draco took the picture. Draco closed his eyes tight and lifted his face towards the sky. Letting the coldness of the flakes of snow melt upon his skin trying his best not to give into the prickling sensation behind the lids of his eyes. Taking one last deep breath he had opened his eyes to look back to where Hermione had been.

She had moved on walking closer to her destination. He gently put the picture back into his pocket and continued to follow. He pulled his cloak tighter to protect the package that he held beneath it.

Finally Hermione had made it to her building that held her flat and stopped right before the stairs to go into it. She reached into her coat and pulled out her keys. Before she had a chance to look up someone had bumped into her making her drop the keys into the snowy sidewalk under her. Suddenly feeling a familiar tingling sensation she quickly bent down to retrieve them and stood up. She looked around for the culprit but only found a green box that sat on the stoup with her name on it written in silver.

She slowly moved towards it and picked it up. Not able to wait to get inside she brushed of the stairs and sat down. She cautiously opened it and revealed the picture album she has given Draco the year before for a Valentines gift. She quickly looked around to see if he was still there watching; he wasn't at least from what she could see. She had had a feeling that he was following her and by the feeling that she had gotten from the mystery bumper. No one else has ever made her feel that way. She pulled it out of the box and started to flip through it. Even more memories, sweet memories filled her as she looked at the pages of pictures. In the very back were some pictures of her from over the last six months. She then realized that one of the pictures Draco had taken of them was missing. She smiled at the fact that he kept it. She then turned to the last page of pictures, the very last one was with writing in the snow that read glowing 'I do not regret the love we shared, may your fire forever burn. Thank you for loving me.'

Hermione closed the book and held it to her chest as she let the tears flow freely down her snow kissed cheeks. She closed her eyes and put a hand over her mouth to keep her lips from quivering.

"Dear, are you alright?" Said a voice said from above her. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up to meet the eyes of a very worried older woman.

"Sorry, yes. Thank you." Hermione said as she stood up holding onto the photo book and the box it came in. "I will be." Hermione continued before flashing the woman with blue eyes a quick smile and turned to the building and disappearing into it.

The woman watched her go into the building and then pulled her green hood down revealing her light blond hair. She wondered if the brunet recognized her. Maybe not, not with Hermione being emotionally distracted by the pictures of her only son. The woman knew why.

Hermione walked into her flat and threw her keys down on the dresser. She walked over to her sofa and dropped the book and the box down onto it. She felt the anger in her rise, from the situation to why she was unable to have the life she so rightfully deserved. She walked over to her table and grabbed the vase filled full of flowers and hurled it into the fireplace.

"Voldemort and those damn Death Eaters, they will pay!" Hermione yelled dangerously.

**A/N: YAY LAST SAD CHAPTER! Now remember that the next chapter is really long! So get you popcorn and soda sit back and get comfortable! Well I am in a hurry but I wanted to get this out to you, and thank you for reviewing I really do love you guys! Keep it up and see you in 15!**


	33. The Heirs

Chapter 33

The Heirs

It had been another six months since that snowy day before Christmas. Draco had been trying for months to gain the courage to stand up for himself. Had he done so, he could have had the perfect life with Hermione, and his mother could still be alive. It had been a few months since Lucius had told his son of his mother's death. Narcissa could no longer stand the Death Eaters and what they had done to her son so she had left them and had gone into hiding. Lord Voldemort had decreed that she should die and Draco hadn't the nerve to challenge him though he secretly hoped that she would remain safe.

About three months after her disappearance, Lucius casually delivered the news to Draco over breakfast. Draco felt a stone drop in his stomach as it turned with sorrow and hatred. The father who once had listened to everything Draco had to say and had spoiled him as a child was now even colder than he ever was. He did not even speak to him now unless it involved the Dark Lord. His father never looked up from his paper and kept slurping his morning coffee as if he had relayed the weather report.

"The Dark Lord has no patience for those who waver from his cause..." Lucius had said icily.

Lucius had become more fanatical than ever and it showed in his appearance. His eyes were sunken and there were dark circles around them. It seemed that the life had gone from out of them and the only time Draco saw him show interest in anything was when he was talking about his crusade against those that opposed Voldemort. Draco was sure that he would kill him too if he dared leave the Death Eaters. He had grown increasingly agitated with Draco over his mediocre participation in the group and lamented over the fact that his own son hadn't even killed so much as a bug let alone a muggle yet.

Draco had finally had enough and resolved to do what had been nagging at him for more than a year now. Alone in his room, he drew out a bit of parchment and began writing a letter. He asked for a meeting and asked for a time, a place that would be suitable and needed it to be before that next night. He called for his owl.

"Take this to Albus Dumbledore." He instructed his owl as he secured the letter to its leg and released the bird into the night. He lay on his bed and waited.

Hermione awoke the next morning before her alarm went off. She still had ten minutes before she had to wake. She rolled over and buried her face into Draco's former pillow and smelled it. Even though his sent had long since been gone her mind still remembered, making it seem like if he had just gotten out of bed.

An owl tapping on her bedroom chamber's window interrupted her. Realizing that this was one of the owls that the order used in emergencies she jumped up and ran to the window to let the owl in.

She removed the letter and the bird flew over to a place she had set up for her owl and the other owls that came to deliver mail to her. She opened the letter.

It was from Dumbledore informing her to meet him and the rest of the order that evening at six o'clock sharp at the headquarters. It also said that it was something that she should find highly of interest. This made her very curious.

She grabbed a small piece of parchment and pointed her wand to it and made a mark that was used in response to show the receiver had received the orders that were given or asked of. It was a phoenix surrounded with fire with a circle around it that had her code name 'Head Lioness' right above the phoenix in the circle.

She taped it twice and it folded up. She called the owl over to her and attached the letter to its the leg. Hermione petted the bird on the head and with a gentle nip it was on it's way. She turned to get ready and hoped that it had something to do with Voldemort and his followers. She had dove herself deeper into bringing them down more than ever before. For taking away everything she could have had and making her try to move on, and for what they had taken from others and what they had taken from the ones she loved. She was more than ready and more than willing to fight. In fact she wanted a fight, although not nearly as much as Harry.

That same morning Draco was awakened by something falling on his face and a rustle of feathers. He opened his eyes and saw that his owl had returned and that it had brought with it an envelope. Draco opened it and a letter and a small old key fell out of it. He opened the letter and read the response form Dumbledore. The instructions revealed that the key was a portkey that had been enchanted to only work for him and that he should use it today at sunset. The letter burst into flames and Draco threw it into the fireplace. He then hid the key and waited. He had a little bit of fear and a little bit of apprehension in him now. If he were found out in what he was about to do he would be killed. Even if his own father found him he was facing certain death. Yet, he was firm in his resolve and he was finally ready to make his stand.

Draco watched as the suns final rays gasped over the horizon and grabbed hold of the key. He felt the familiar tugging behind his naval as he was drawn rapidly through the portkey and transported to his meeting with Dumbledore. He landed with a thud in a clearing in the woods and stood shakily to look around. There was still a little light out and he could see a dark form approaching him slowly.

"You wanted a conference with me, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore said.

Draco felt instantly at ease. "Yes sir. I have something to tell you concerning the activities of the Death Eaters, and their plans for tonight." He replied as Dumbledore looked at him straight in the eyes. Draco felt as if something was searching through him, through his thoughts and even his intentions. He couldn't move or speak or do anything other than stare back into Dumbledore's plain stare. He didn't feel threatened or harmed but he had no reservations left either. Dumbledore blinked and looked down and Draco's faculties returned to him.

"I believe you." Dumbledore answered. Draco then knew that Dumbledore had been reading his mind and testing him. "Please, let me hear this news that you bring."

"The Dark Lord and the Death Eaters are moving against a muggle city tonight. They aim to start the war tonight and kill everyone there." Draco cut himself off thinking of how they had described their plans and had relished in the blood they would spill. A few of them had bets on how many muggles they could kill. Draco resumed his informing. "I know exactly what time, what place they intend to strike, and the route they will be taking. Sir, I believe that we could head them off and stop them. That is, if you have anyone who is brave enough to help us. I know most in the wizarding world are terrified to stand up to Voldemort." It was the first time that Draco had used his name in public. He noticed that Dumbledore hadn't shuddered, blinked, or even took notice of the name as all others did when hearing it. All others that is, except for Harry and Hermione. She had said that 'fear of the name only increases the fear of the person.'

"Let me introduce you Mr. Malfoy, to those who have the courage to stand between Voldemort and his desires. They have been secretly about the business of thwarting his plans since his return and have been my most loyal friends. Will you all please step forward?" He called into the woods. Draco strained his eyes to see numerous individuals moving in the shadows and saw them approaching where he stood. He was surprised that there were so many of them. "Draco Malfoy, meet the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore said.

They stepped into the clearing and Draco instantly recognized several of them. They were clad in dark robes and held their wands tightly in their hands at their sides ready for anything as the walked towards him. As he turned around the clearing admiring them all Dumbledore had another surprise for him. "I would also like to introduce three of the most powerful and disciplined Aurors of their time, or of any time at that." And with that the trio stepped into the clearing and Draco's jaw dropped.

"Hermione! You are in this Order of the Phoenix thing?" He asked half exasperated half elated.

"Oh yes. All three of us have been part of the Order for the last four years." She smiled. "It's good to see you." She grinned.

"Not only a part of it, these three are now the leaders in the Order, besides my self of course." Dumbledore clarified.

"What a minute. We were together a little over a year ago. So you are telling me you were a part of this the whole time? You knew about me. I should have known about you." He said a bit angrily, not caring if he had just revealed their relationship onto unknowing ears and not understanding how he didn't know on his own before since he had followed her quite a bit.

"We never really discussed what you were if you recall." She answered. "We were on opposite sides. It wasn't like I didn't trust you, it just wasn't safe for you to know."

Draco was about to ask if she had ratted him out to the Order when Ron interrupted.

"You knew Malfoy was a Death Eater and you didn't tell any of us?" Ron questioned Hermione.

Draco felt reassured at this.

"I didn't mention it because I figured that Snape would have known since he was warning me about being with and around him a good amount of the time. With us being heads and all. I knew that Snape would have told the Order and that I didn't need to tell anyone else because they would have already known."

"Whoa whoa wait a minute…" Draco jumped back in. "Snape is in the Order too?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore clarified.

"Well I guess that explains why the Death Eaters consider him a traitor. I thought it was because he married a non-supporter."

"I think it is time for you to meet the rest of the Order and time for us to see how we will respond to the information that you have brought us." Dumbledore stated.

"Yes, I think that's a brilliant idea." Hermione added with a smile.

They all exited the woods with Draco and headed to Grimmauld Place. As they entered, Draco saw Professor Snape and they exchanged an awkward hello. Just a few moments ago, Draco had believed Snape missing and presumably killed for marrying Jasmine Jackson. Now there he was, sitting in the house of the Order of the Phoenix.

Hermione walked around the table walking past a very pregnant Jasmine now Mrs. Snape and the now Kiara Weasley that he assumed was also pregnant by the way she was rubbing her still very small tummy and saying how exciting it was for her to become a mother. Hermione gave them both hugs as she passed onto the next person as she made her way down the table. It was then when he first noticed the now Pansy Diano and she was also pregnant. It shocked him how friendly they were to each other and how comforted Pansy looked as Hermione rubbed her hair then lent down and kissed her on the head, Pansy looked big, tired and a bit paler than normal. Hermione then moved to Alexander. He said something that made her laugh. Hermione still laughing patted his shoulder and moved down the table to greet the rest. They all seemed like one big family. He suddenly felt sad for many reasons. Draco was so amazed by all of it he didn't see Hermione come back over to him.

Hermione grabbed him by the arm and started to pull him out of the room. However before he left the room with her Jameson Jackson walked in stirring up all kinds of unforgotten anger and jealousy in Draco. Hermione and Jameson said hello and exchanged a hug. Jameson pulled away and kissed her on the cheek then smiled. He then said a hello to Draco not noticing the rage that Draco was feeling. Draco was about to pound his fist in Jameson's face when Hermione spoke.

"Come here," she said softly. "There is someone who I want you to see."

Hermione lead Draco to the next room and with the anger quickly being replaced with shock and joy, his eyes welled up with tears as he saw his mother. Narcissa Malfoy noticed him come into the room and practically bolted up from her sitting chair. They sobbed as they hugged each other and Hermione cried too. She cried with tears of happiness and sadness. Happiness for their reunion and sadness for the pain he had been through at believing his mother was dead, right after they had finally became close, and her not being able to tell him the truth. After a few moments of holding each other they separated.

"But how?" Draco asked. "Father said that you were dead."

"And he would have been right if it had not been for this girl." She said gesturing towards Hermione.

"I don't understand." Draco said as he looked at Hermione.

"Well I am not stupid you know. You had told me that you had a romance with a girl at school and that you were still and always would be madly in love with. You told me many stories over those few months that I was still there. However, when you wouldn't reveal her name I knew that it had to be someone that your father would not approve of. As I put the pieces together it all made sense. Head Boy, Head Girl, although you never told me who she was mind you, being so close together, she's a muggle-born… it all added up!"

"Yes, but how are you still alive?" Draco pleaded.

"Oh yes that. Well after I had left your father and the rest of the Death Eaters I tried to hide in a muggle city. One day as I was walking I passed this familiar girl looking at a photo album and I saw how upset she was and how she looked like she longed for the boy in the picture. I couldn't help but sneak a glimpse at her moving photos and saw they were of you. I found myself walking past her building a lot over the next few days until late one evening after I had passed her as she was about to head into her building I then had rounded the corner. The Dark Lord's assassins approached me. I tried to run but one of them hit me with the leg-locking curse to keep me from moving as the other tried to use the killing curse, but missed and hit the wall. Idiots that they were they did not notice so I tipped myself over and fell to the ground and lay motionless as they stood over me debating what to do with my body. They thought that they had been successful in their attempt but were about to use the curse again just for good measure when this young lady here came to my rescue. She disarmed them and they fled and I have been here ever since. We could not contact you for fear of revealing my location to the Dark Lord. I hope you can understand."

"It doesn't matter. Just as long as you are alive." Draco smiled. "Thank you Hermione."

"You're welcome." She smiled back.

Draco and his mother spent a few moments catching up as Hermione leaned against the doorframe and watched. She was glad that he could have this relationship with at least one of his parents. She herself had gotten pretty close with Narcissa over last few months. She knew that it would be difficult if not impossible for him to reach out to his father. Draco stood up and turned to Hermione.

"We haven't got much time. We should start preparing."

They returned to the dining room and Draco saw that the number of the Order had more than doubled. Ron stood at the head of the table and was laying out the strategy for their attack. Draco smiled to himself and realized that Ron fit the role perfectly as he was very good at strategizing as evidenced by his Wizard's chess skills.

Dumbledore turned to Hermione and Draco.

"If you would not mind Mr. Malfoy, would you please give Miss Granger a full detail of what Voldemort has been up to and discuss some things with us. After of course you let the young Mr. Weasley here know where the Death Eaters will be meeting and where they will be traveling so he is in full knowledge of how he can further instruct the Order." Dumbledore said.

"Of course Sir." Draco said as he slightly nodded his head. He then proceeded to tell Ron everything he needed to know about the path that the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters were to take.

After he was finished he and Hermione headed off to another room. On their way there Draco noticed a wall with nothing but photographs all over it. He saw many pictures with Hermione in them. Hermione had noticed him look at the pictures and stopped with him.

One had Hermione, Ron, and Harry standing side by side with professional expressions on their faces as they looked to the camera then to each other then back again with their robes flaring behind them because of the breeze. They looked ready to take anything on. The next one he looked at almost made him laugh it was everyone whom he had seen in the kitchen that he had gone to school with all acting extremely silly making faces, acting like animals and wrestling around for the camera. You could see Seamus with a tie around his head and it looked like he was clucking like a chicken at Hermione. She swatted his arm then was sent into a fit of giggles, laughing very hard shaking her head while gripping onto his arm. Seamus smiled. Draco raised his eyebrow. The next sent him sweltering when he saw Hermione with a bunch of the people in the picture before, but what had bothered him was that Jameson was giving Hermione a hug and then swung her around with her laughing. He looked at the picture and could have kicked himself. He shouldn't have stopped following her and should not have returned the photo album. He thought she must have moved on with Jameson. With how he greeted her and the way they looked in the picture, they had to be together. He had to look away to another picture in fear of his feelings pouring out right there. He moved on to another picture with Hermione in it but in this one his mum was the only other person in it. It was Christmas time and they posed in front of the Christmas tree. He looked at them in the picture and noticed his mum's arm was around Hermione's shoulder. They had their heads against each other's and were smiling with Hermione looking down at her right hand. Draco looked hard at her hand praying it wasn't a ring from Jameson. It sort of looked like a ring that his grandmother had given his mother. The next picture had everyone who was in the house plus some others and assumed it was the Order of the Phoenix group shot. He then noticed an older picture with people that he recognized but much younger.

"That's the original Order of the Phoenix." Hermione said pointing to the latest picture that he was looking at. He looked at her confused. She continued, "See the Order was formed during the first time Voldemort was trying to come into power. This group here was trying to stop him, it also helped that some of them were Aurors. At first we, Harry, Ron and I, thought that was why Voldemort went after Harry's parents. Because they wouldn't join him and were a part of the Order. See those two right there are James and Lily Potter, Harry's parents." Hermione pointed to two people in the picture, "That was until we heard the prophecy, all of it, that night at the ministry of magic where the other Death Eaters were there to retrieve it. "

"I don't know much about the prophecy. Only that it involves The Dark Lord and Potter. I wasn't really told much about it." Said Draco.

"Well Voldemort didn't go to Godric's Hollow that night to kill James and Lily, they only got in the way. His real target was Harry. You see, Voldemort had heard about a prophecy that involved him and child who was to be born in the seventh month, but he did not get the whole prophecy that contained the most important part." Hermione started as she led them into the room they were heading to. She shut the door behind them. They both leaned against a table as she continued. "It had said that the only one who could defeat him was this child, a child that has been marked to be his equal. His only problem at the time was there were two to choose from. Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. But he felt that it was Harry Potter who was the real threat, in which he chose correctly. But what Voldemort did not know at the time was that by him going after Harry and trying to kill him that it was only then that he marked him as his equal and that mark is Harry's scar. See Harry was already destined to be among the greatest wizards but now Voldemort had marked him to be the only one able to defeat him. No one can kill Voldemort except for Harry. That's why when Voldemort used the killing curse on Harry he nearly killed himself and made himself too weak to carry on in full body. That was until Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew helped him. But that much I am sure you already know. But strangely enough it was Harry who brought him back fully, unwillingly of course. But now it works better for Harry because now Voldemort is fully human again and is now able to be killed, for good. That's basically the short version of it."

Draco sat in silence for a bit looking at the floor.

"I really feel like a real jerk. I mean I knew that he was attacked when he was just a baby. But I didn't know the whole story not that it justifies anything. That scar is like a constant reminder of that night and every time he looks in the mirror he's reminded of something he probably can't really even remember and something that because of him he lost. Maybe to everyone else he won that night but really… he lost." Draco said as he shook his head at it all.

"Yeah, but he's strong and he's been able to move on through it. He has so much to live for and he knows that. All of us here are a family, his family. By the way why were you so hard on him?" Hermione asked.

"Well I was told that there was a possibility that the famous Harry Potter would be attending Hogwarts and was to try to make friends with him. I thought it would be fun to have someone famous as a friend and it would do loads for my image. So when I extended my hand of friendship he rejected me in front of everyone. I didn't take that very well."

"Oh yes, I remember that. What did you expect? You insulted his first real friend there and the way you came across… wow. I didn't blame him for not taking your hand." Hermione said with a smile.

"Now I guess looking back on it I don't either." Draco said able to laugh at himself. "But wow, being part of a prophecy would be quite interesting."

"Well that's not the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well don't get upset with me, but do you remember that one night when I saw you with that girl and got the wrong idea?" Hermione said hoping he didn't get upset for not telling him about the passageway she had found.

"Yeah you did. Okay so…" Draco said as he waited for her to continue and he started to get a little nervous to what she was about to tell him.

"Well after I used the silencing charm on the room so I couldn't hear you and so you couldn't hear me, I went into my closet to change out of my clothes. I stayed in there and cried. I was so upset and aggravated that I kicked my trunk. I then heard a sound, like a stone moving across the floor. I bent down to see what it was and noticed that part of the wall was pushed in so I pushed it some more until I was able crawl though. It wasn't very small and you just could walk through it standing up. Well that's when I discovered this passageway. I thought I knew about every passageway there was at Hogwarts, by the way if you are wondering about how I disappeared that night after running from you it was one of many passages there that Harry, Ron and I often took or explored." She paused and Draco nodded his head now knowing what had happened to her. She then continued.

"Anyway I was too tired that night to explore so I did it the next evening before dinner. It led me to this window above the great hall. It was either magically covered so no one was able to see it or it blended with the enchanted ceiling, never really figured that one out. I continued on and it led me to more glass only it belonged to a mirror in a secret room. Apparently Salazar wasn't the only one who had a secret room. It makes me wonder if they all had one. Well in the very dusty room I found this massive book that was written by the four founders and the journal of Godric Gryffindor. I had decided to get Harry and Dumbledore and show them my discovery. And true to my suspicions no one had known of this room, even the passageway leading to it or the many other entrances around the castle that opened to the passageway. Well in this book there was this section in Godric's section that was very jumbled up. Dumbledore had found something mentioned in Godric's journal that only the correct password could unscramble the mysterious section. After some time of reading and searching Dumbledore had Harry, Ron and I look at it and with the four of us we figured out what he was saying. It had said in there that he had given something of high importance to his Daughter Evelyn. The way it was put in there seemed like it was casually said but you had to look closer to how he had wrote it. It also said that he wanted her to pass it along to two people who were trustworthy and symbolized what it had stood for. He said that it had to be to ones who would forever remain on the walls of the castle. Meaning it had to be given to a portrait and really the only thing you could give a portrait is words nothing physical. So we thought about what paintings have been there for that long that had two people that matched the description in his journal. The only ones we had come up with was the portrait that confined the former living quarters of Godric himself. Apparently our Heads living quarters were of the same. Dumbledore had changed the Heads living quarters to there knowing this and felt that it was a good place to put the two of us, with the portrait symbolizing peace and unity, which happened to be the password, between Gryffindor and Slytherin. My room was his and that is where the passageway was. Your room was his personal office. Well anyway, Dumbledore went up to the portrait that contained the Albany's. He had asked them about knowing anything about what we had discovered. They had told him something they had not mentioned to anyone since that encounter many years before. They said that they were told a word that they were to give to the one who asked about it for no one other than they would be worthy enough to tell it to. Also in the journal it had said that the only way to get into the hidden room was someone who was pure of heart. Anyway moving on, the Albany's said they knew nothing of the secret passage and that they believed that Godric's daughter also did not know about it for when she had given them the word to remember she had apologized for she did not know much and said that all she knew was what her father had told her to do those many years before that. She was an aged woman then and they had known her from when they were students there and had since become heads and teachers later on. She told them that her father gave her this word to give to two people in a portrait that matched the description of them and to ensure that the word would be used when needed. He also instructed her to make sure that that portrait remained at the entrance to his former chambers. She said that they would have to remember the word forever and that they would know when to tell it and until then to keep it a secret and tell no one of it or of their conversation. After all a portrait will live forever and a person does not. Well the password was 'Unity'. Dumbledore then pointed his wand at the book and said the password. The letters and words came together and started to make sense. It was a prophecy stating that the heir of Gryffindor and the heir of Slytherin will rise and fight many times and it will all end in the final war. The heads of different sides, one of good and one of evil, neither side fights alone. With the help of one's Ancestor his side will have no one that will parish and the other few will die. It also said that the light will shine through and the Darkness will be no more. I took it as Harry is the light and Voldemort as the darkness and the ones who will not die would be us and the only reason they'll lose few is because we aren't quick to kill. And we also believed the ancestor was Gryffindor, for he came up with a few spells that should protect us tonight that we have to cast on ourselves before we go to fight. Apparently it protects from the Unforgivable Curses except that the killing curse is not affected by it. Also, there is another spell that marks someone and another spell to gather together those that have been marked. Only we really don't know if they work or not so here's hoping. At first we did not know what he had meant when he wrote the heir of Gryffindor. We of course had a feeling but were not entirely sure. Dumbledore did some more research and did some searching with the descendants of Godric Gryffindor. His Daughter Evelyn had married and had children of her own like her other siblings but from her came a long line of descendants that include James Potter and his son Harry Potter. So Harry is the Heir of Godric Gryffindor and Tom Riddle is the Heir of Salizar Slytherin. So what had begun over a century ago will end tonight." She finally finished.

"Wow… I mean… wow…" He said in awe.

"Yeah, I know." Hermione said then smiled at him. He then noticed the ring on her right hand that he had seen in the picture and took it into his own, his touch made them both tingle.

"This looks so much like the ring that my mother has." He stated rubbing his finger along it.

"That's because it is. She gave it to me on Christmas. She said even though we really haven't known each other that long I already felt like the daughter she never had. And since the way you were heading she didn't see any future wife or children for you. She said that she figured since you had loved me so dearly and she already loved me that that was close enough for her. I am supposed to give it to my daughter or granddaughter, in which she will be grandmother number three. You know it's funny how close we have become, I would have never thought it and she says the same thing. She says she knows better now and is sorry for the way she had been." She said as Draco let go of her hand because it was starting to make him slightly dizzy from desire.

"Well that makes the two of us. I am sorry it took so long for me to… to well, come onto the side I really belong to. Not that I was ever really on that side." He said as he ran his hand trough his hair.

"It's okay, better late than never. But," She began and put her hand on his face and he leaned into it. "I'm glad you did, I would hate to have had to kicked your ass."

They both laughed as he tickled her as his revenge.

"So um… I guess that you and Jameson are together now." Draco said after he had stopped.

"What? NO, that's silly. Why would you think that!" Hermione asked kind of shocked he would think that but then again he always was jealous of him, which made her silently laugh.

"Well I mean you two seem awful friendly with each other." He said as he scratched his head not sure if he wanted to make eye contact.

She thought for a second and mused.

"We are just good friends nothing more, okay?" She said looking at him trying to hold back a smile.

"Sure, so then is there anyone else?" He asked trying to sound casual. She knew better, but played along.

"No not really, although Ginny tried to set Seamus and I up last summer. There just wasn't anything there enough for me to try to move on when I was not ready to. Besides me being an Auror and being in the Order kind of took up all my time so it was a good excuse not to. That and after I told them the truth about us they left me alone and didn't bother me about needing to get a boyfriend. You?" She asked although she pretty much already knew the answer but wanted to hear it anyway.

"No wonder it was hard to follow you around, and no, no one. No one would be able to compare. I don't want anyone else." Draco said, as the fire inside them both was about to become unbearable.

"I know the feeling." She smiled up at him and licked her lips as he did the same.

They became quiet trying their best to calm their bodies and their breathing. The other noticed that the other was doing the same. Not being able to control himself any longer Draco took a step closer to her and she a step closer to him. She slid her right hand up his chest up to his shoulder. And her other hand rested on his arm that was now moving around her waist along with his other. They shivered at the contact. They looked into each other's clouded eyes. "Just one little kiss should be fine." The both thought.

They slowly moved their mouths together. Their lips touched softly at first then they suddenly become hungry for more. Their kisses had fire and passion put into every movement. Their hands were all over. Grabbing and touching everything they could. They began pulling and tugging at each other's clothes basically ripped them off of each other while chaotically tossing them around. He picked her up, her legs went around his waist and slammed into the wall still frantically kissing the other.

"Table!" Was all Hermione managed to get out.

Draco flung them around and they both started to knock everything off of the table with one of their hands sending all sorts of things to the floor, while still trying to kiss. A few things banged and some shattered on the other side of the table. As soon as it was clear he quickly but gently laid her down and they began what they have been longing to do since the last time they had been with each other. He moaned first then she followed.

"Wow Hermione this feels like the first time." He laughed between moans.

"Well it has been a little over a year." She also laughed between moans.

After a few more seconds of kissing feverishly he was done and lay breathing heavily on top of her.

"Wow Draco that was fast." She laughed between her heavy breathing. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Well it has been a little over a year." He laughed between his heavy breathing. She smiled at him and rubbed her hand though his hair as he laid his head back down on her.

Meanwhile…

Ron was on his way looking for Hermione and Draco since they had been gone for a while and he still needed to let them know what was going on. As he made his way through the house he met up with Mrs. Malfoy, Kiara, Pansy and Jasmine. They left the room because they were not going to fight and they really didn't want to hear the details of what their loved ones were about to do.

"Hey have you seen Hermione and Draco I really need to fill them in on what we are doing before we leave?" Ron had asked them. They all shook their heads no.

Ron had already passed the room that Hermione and Draco were in and was now on his way back and had just passed it again when he had heard some bagging, crashing and breaking sounds. He turned around and was about to investigate when he heard a deep moan followed by a higher one. He knew well what those kind of sounds were. The group of women just pushed the confused Ron back away from the door.

"Is that…are they?" Was all Ron managed to say in a whispered tone.

"Yes dear, now let them be." Kiara whispered.

"Well that didn't take long." Jasmine also whispered and smiled.

"I've always known that there was something between them all through growing up even if they didn't know it." Pansy said and laughed.

"Well, I suppose I don't have to worry about not having any grandchildren or not having a daughter in law." Mrs. Malfoy said in a half embarrassed tone because she heard her own son in the throw of passion and the other half was relieved that those two were finally going to be happy together as long as they both survived the night.

The group just continued on to the kitchen.

Draco finally was able to pull himself up off of Hermione kissing her before he completely got up.

"We really should be getting out there to find out what is going on." Draco said as if he was reminding not just her. Hermione nodded and with his help got off the table.

They gathered their clothing that was well scattered throughout the room and got dressed.

With a flick of their wands the stuff that had been lying shattered or broken on the floor was now put back to it's original state on the table once again.

They kissed a few times more and exchanged heartfelt 'I love you's' then headed out the door to join everyone else, with big smiles neither could suppress.

Hermione walked into the room where most of the order had been before but were no longer there. They were now scattered throughout the house saying good-bye to those who where not to join that night. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Kiara and a few others had remained in the room.

Ron saw the two of them walk in and nodded with a knowing smile. They noticed so did Harry, Ginny and Kiara.

"Wow Hermione I haven't seen you smile this big since well… most of seventh year… oh." He started off just teasing then realized why those smiles had been on her face then. He then remembered a time when she had come into the Great Hall right after class at lunch. "Wait a minute that time in the Great Hall when you were eating… well, eating like me. You were sweating and you were smiling just like that… I mean how it was right after class there is no way you had time to go back to your rooms… unless, oh… oh bloody hell I don't want to know, I just don't want to know… bloody hell." He continued while he cringed and shuddered. Instead of teasing her he grossed himself out.

Everyone except for Hermione and Ron laughed and they both kind of got red in the cheeks. However after a minute they were able to let out a couple of chuckles themselves.

After Ron filled Hermione and Draco in about the plan of intervention for that night Draco started to talk to Pansy while Hermione talked and joked with the others, keeping up their spirits.

"Strange how everyone seems to be calm and not quiet and scared." Pansy said to Draco as they both watched the group.

"Yes it is, but they do have the upper hand and they know it. Also what is strange is you and Hermione, not to mention you and here." Draco said.

"Yes I suppose it is isn't it." Pansy laughed then continued. "Alex doesn't support You-know-who and I never really have myself. We ended up here shortly after school was out. We had run into Hermione in Diagon Alley. The subject came up about how we felt on it and wanted to do what we could to help. So here we are. Hermione and I have been on good terms since basically the beginning of seventh year. We had just become closer since. We live here now because Harry insists that we do, since I am with child, until times are safe again. We are very thankful for that, Jasmine and Snape live here as well. Snape had to take the rest of the year off after he and Jasmine found out that they were expecting, for their safety. He-who-must-not-be-named found out that Snape had married a non-supporter and got even angrier when he told him she would not join them. He couldn't spy for the Order any longer. So long story short here they are. Although my family has condemned me the Order has become my family. Hermione's parents are often here and you know for muggles they aren't so bad. Pretty wonderful actually." She laughed shaking her head.

"Yes, actually I have never had the pleasure of meeting them." Draco said sadly.

"Well they know all about you, Hermione told them. She had to they would stop pestering her about finding a boyfriend. They keep saying, "Well that Seamus fellow seems pretty nice." Since he obviously had feelings for her." Pansy paused as she and Draco noticed Seamus tell a joke that practically made Hermione double over in laughter and had to brace herself on his arm, but they were at arms length. "You know you don't have to worry about him. He hasn't made a move and she just isn't interested. They are just friends, have been for years. If something was going to happen it would have already." Pansy reassured him.

"I know, he's not the one I worry about." Draco simply said as he looked over to Jameson, who now was standing very close to Hermione laughing. Before Pansy could question he had moved toward Hermione. It did make him a little jealous over Seamus but he got like that with every guy, except for Harry and Ron.

"So when will we be ready to go?" Draco asked when he reached Hermione.

"Well we just sent Neville off to the Ministry to fetch them to take the prisoners." Ron replied.

"Did you tell him to give Harry enough time to Defeat Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"Well no, I didn't think about that. He will need time before they come won't he?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded annoyed that he forgot a detail like that. "Well we still have enough time for you to go after him and let him know. He didn't leave to long ago so he wouldn't be that far." Hermione nodded and headed to the front door and walked out, Draco followed.

"Hermione why don't we just apparate there?" Draco said as they started to walk down the street.

"Because Neville refuses to take the test for it, therefore he can't. And before you ask he hates portkeys, flew powder, and brooms. So we have to catch up with him and we don't have the time to wait for him to arrive at the ministry. He's a slow walker so when we reach him we will apparate back." Hermione answered. Draco nodded and he was not surprised. Neville wouldn't have passed the test since he barely passed Hogwarts. He wondered if that was why they had him do this job, because they feared that if he would have fought he might have been killed. He just might have.

After a few minutes a guy bumped into them. Hermione looked at him and instantly recognized him from two years before. He looked at her then looked at Draco and started to get really nervous.

"Um… I am so sorry… mate I… I didn't mean… mean to bump into her it… it… it was an accident, I'm not… I not even looking at her… I'm going." It was the guy from the nightclub that had disappeared the first night she saw him when he tried to force her out on the dance floor. When she saw him again a few weeks later he was looking like he'd had the crap beat out of him and he also fled when he saw her.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot after the guy had run off. She then turned and looked up at Draco.

"Would you like to tell me what that was all about?" She asked with curiosity as she raised one eyebrow.

" Well… I … you see, that one night I saw him touch you … and he then got rough… I just taught him a lesson… he touched you and then wasn't nice about it. So when you turned around I quickly grabbed him so you wouldn't see me." Draco confessed as they had started to walk at a fast pace once again.

"Draco, I don't even know what to say. Thanks I suppose, you big jealous body guard of mine." Hermione had started off serious and scolding but then softened.

"I will always be there and protect you, no matter what. I should have never let us walk out of each other's lives." He said as he grabbed her hand and caressed it with his thumb.

"I know. Me too. So I guess when you dropped off the photo book that was the last time you followed me. I knew it was you when you bumped into me no one could have made my body tingle like that."

"Yes it was and I knew you would. I dropped it off. Ran and never looked back. I couldn't." He replied. She nodded.

Finally they had caught up with Neville and they were half way there. They told him to give them a bit of time so Harry could do what he needed to do. After they gave him the instructions Hermione and Draco apparated back just in time to leave for the final battle, so they all hoped.

They all did the temporary protecting spell which should last them long enough and then said one last goodbye before they headed out. The ones staying behind tried to fight back their tears. Hermione noticed Molly Weasley was looking quite distraught. She had good reason to be. Two of her brothers had been killed in a previous battle against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. So naturally she was scared for all of her children and her husband would be out there fighting.

"Ginny dear, are you sure that you want to do this and not stay here." Mrs. Weasley said trying one last time to keep at least one of her children with her, even Percy was going out there.

"Mum, yes I have to do this. I have to be there for them and for Harry." Ginny said with a smile.

"Yes, yes. I know dear. I can't blame you, I would do the same for your father." They hugged once more before Mrs. Weasley went down the line of the children turned adults of hers including Harry and Hermione telling them to be safe and that she loved them and then they said they loved her in return. She even went up to Draco and brought him into a hug telling him to be careful and that she couldn't wait to get to know him and love him like she does Hermione. This moved him and he told her he would.

"Well off you go then." Mrs. Weasley said as she patted him on his way.

Finally they all had left the house and started to make their way through the woods heading to the planned spot for intervention.

They were running now at a decent pace through the dark woods. Night had fallen and the forest was darkened. Hermione was breathing harder as they pressed on. Draco was by her side and she felt nervous but calm at the same time. She was glad that he was by her side but it also made him a liability. The Death Eaters would fight him with a hate that they reserved for few people and they would viciously kill him if they got the chance. Harry, Lupin, Snape, and Dumbledore were leading the charge. Dumbledore simply glided along the forest floor on his slippered feet. He appeared to be walking at his usual pace but he kept up with the rest of them no matter how fast they went. Hagrid was in the back behind the group due to his size. He needed not to be seen. Hermione saw a clearing approaching and the advance group stopped and ducked behind the foliage and motioned for the rest of the Order to join them.

"Here is the place that we'll ambush them." Ron clarified. He was no longer the unsure child from Hogwarts but a confident Auror with a strategic ability that hadn't been seen in years.

The Order spread themselves out and Draco stuck close to Hermione. She looked at him and gave a nervous smile. She noticed Dumbledore looking at her from behind Draco and saw him wink with that familiar twinkle in his eye. She felt a renewal of confidence and scanned the wood line for a sign of the approaching battle.

At first Hermione thought that she was watching the shadows move as the darkness in the forest crept towards them. Gradually she began to make out the familiar hooded forms walking towards them in single file. The trail the Death Eaters were on would take them directly past their hiding place giving them a perfect flanking position on them. They had the element of surprise on their side. The Death Eaters had Voldemort, but the Order had Harry and Dumbledore.

"Wait for my signal." Ron whispered.

Harry had taken in a silent sharp breath as he put his fingertips to his scar.

Hermione could feel her heart beating in her ears and she was sure that some of the Death Eaters could hear it too. She could make out a great deal of them now. They were getting ever so closer by the second. She looked down at her wand and saw that it was shaking a little. Not because of fear, but because of the adrenaline coursing through her veins. This is what she had trained for and had been molded for since she had first received her letter from Hogwarts. She looked along the column of dark figures searching for Voldemort. She wanted to be sure of where he was and sure that he would not escape on this night. With any luck, this war could be over as soon as it was getting started. Over before her children, or her children's children had to fight it. She held her breath as the first Death Eater passed her hidden location. She was located at about the middle of the front line with Draco on her left and Harry, Dumbledore, and Ron on her right. Three more passed and the column was progressing rapidly towards to town that was just a little over a mile away. She saw Ron turn around and saw him draw in his breath to yell. She closed her eyes and let out her breath and was as calm as a summer's morning.

"NOW!" Ron screamed.

The yell startled the Death Eaters as much as the blistering bolts of the spells zipping into them. Several of them fell in the initial volley fired by the Order as they rose from their concealment.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione yelled as she launched herself forward catching a Death Eater square in the chest and knocking him flat on his back.

"KILL THEM ALL!" she heard a voice hiss. She instantly recognized who had spoken the command.

The woods became as bright as noonday with the various spells whirling about. The Order was primarily using the stupefy spell and marcaramus spell to mark the Death Eaters while they were using the unforgivable curses. Hermione felt relieved that they were protected from the cruciatus curse and the imperio curse. She could hear the Death Eaters casting them however, and she hoped that the old book's protective spells still worked. She turned and saw the Death Eaters merge with the Order as they engaged in hand-to-hand combat and it became hard to distinguish who was friend and who was foe. Spells whizzed from wands in every direction and Hermione ran to find a better location out of the crossfire. She rounded a tree and was face to face with a particularly ugly Death Eater.

"Crucio!" He yelled through his rotten teeth.

Hermione winced and closed her eyes as the bright light hit her. She felt it quickly rebound and heard the Death Eater scream. She opened her eyes and saw him writhing on the ground in pain. "Not only does it protect, it's a knock back jinx as well!" She thought to herself. She could hear the screams of other Death Eaters echoing through the woods as they were gaining this knowledge as well. From the light of the spells zipping through the air she could see that they were starting to gain the upper hand. The first round had taken a lot of their number out of action. The Order continued their strategy of knocking their opponents out of action and marking them. None would escape tonight Hermione vowed to herself as she continued with her own duels and markings.

Hermione looked over to see Hagrid with two Death Eaters dangling in each of his fists and then bang them together. He let them fall unconsciously to the ground then picked up his not too recently returned wand and cast hexes at other passing Death Eaters that seamed a little more timid of him then they were to begin with.

Draco was fighting by Ron, and Hermione could see a good bit of bodies lying around the two of them. Draco would quickly duck and cast another spell and dodge the incoming ones with the quick reflexes that Hermione had seen him demonstrate in quidditch matches. She saw two Death Eaters rounding the bushes behind Draco and hit them both with the maracramus spell. They jumped back and checked themselves for damage. After finding nothing wrong they smiled at each other and advanced on Hermione. A bright red light hit them both in the back and they fell face forward. Hermione saw Ginny smiling at her from a few yards away. Hermione smiled back and saw a very large explosion light up the woods behind Ginny. Both girls turned and saw three Death Eaters blinking and rubbing their eyes as they stumbled blindly along the trail. Then she saw Fred and George leap up and stupefy all of them.

"Sun in a can!" Fred explained.

"It was Fred's idea see," continued George. "It's got the brightness of 100 flashbulbs at once! Takes hours before they can see properly. "

"Incoming." Fred said as he tapped George on the shoulder and motioned to two more charging Death Eaters.

The twins ducked as spells sped by them and then rose to continue talking without missing a beat. Hermione saw Fred pull out a long silver rod and load something into it.

"Ah, this here is a new one." Fred said.

"A wheeze winger." George continued.

"Let's you launch a wheeze and remain at a safe distance away."

"Also let's you watch the fun!"

Fred whipped the rod at the Death Eaters and Hermione saw two vials filled with a familiar putrid green liquid launch out and catch both Death Eaters in the face. From their reaction it was the twins favorite and first wheeze, stink pellets.

"Concentrated those are." George smiled.

"We can pack the stink of 20 of em' into one now!" Fred continued.

Percy soon joined the twins and the boys started unpacking more gadgets and assorted things from their bags as Hermione turned back toward Ginny smiling.

Then it happened.

He rounded a tree so suddenly that Hermione had not the time to think. Ginny saw the smile fall off Hermione's face. Voldemort drew has arm back and backhanded Ginny as she turned around. She flew through the air and landed on her back. The Dark Lord smiled as he drew his wand out and pointed it at her.

"Hello silly little girl." He chuckled. "Ah yes, we meet again. Ginny Weasley isn't it? Only your not so little any more, are you? I can see why Harry Potter fancies you. You're to be his bride are you not?" He chuckled again then turned his voice into a dark slur. "Sorry to let you down but he won't be able to make it."

"He has defeated you more than once and he will do it again, for good!" Ginny screamed grabbing Harry's attention.

"Why you, you should have died!" Voldemort hissed, as he drew his wand beck to use a curse on her.

In a quick flash of light Dumbledore appeared between them and grabbed Ginny and together they popped back out of sight. They reappeared behind Hermione as Harry was at a full sprint at Voldemort approaching from his back. Voldemort whirled on his heels and the two met and cast their curses. Both grazed the others cheek as the foretold battle between the lion and the snake began. Both the Order and the Death Eaters that were not incapacitated stood fixed as they watched the duel. Voldemort's face was twisted in angry and frustration as he tried to kill Harry. Harry's eyes blazed with vengeance and justice as he used all his skills and lightning quick reflexes that bested even Draco's. Snape started to run toward them but was stopped by Dumbledore who simply gazed at him. Snape lowered his wand and watched agonizingly at the blazing whirling duel. It took all of Hagrid's strength not to run over to Harry as well.

"It has been foretold as such and it is up to Harry now." Dumbledore said.

Voldemort narrowly missed Harry's chest with his curse and lunged at him. Harry side stepped him and landed a right hook on Voldemort's face bloodying his lip. He spat out the blood and smiled at Harry with his blood-coated teeth.

"Ready to meet you mudblood mother Harry?" He oozed as he slapped Harry across the face with his wand.

Harry fell and rolled out of the way as Voldemort cast more curses. He rose and the two joined their wand tips. Instantly they locked fast together. Harry felt the handle of his wand vibrate to the point that he could no longer hold it. From his expression, Voldemort felt the same thing. It became too difficult to hold as both wands flew from their owner's hands and landed on the forest floor. Voldemort kicked Harry in the chest knocking him on his back. The wands reverberated loudly and it seemed that they too were battling for control of the other. Harry's wand seemed to be gaining the upper hand as Voldemort rushed forward to grab his wand's handle. He shouted in pain and threw them back down. The wands repelled each other as they hit the ground and shot apart.

Harry hit the ground and searched for his wand as Voldemort found his. Harry saw his wand on the ground.

"Accio wand!" He yelled.

He felt the handle rest in his hand as he heard Hermione scream his name.

It seemed like time moved at a quarter of its normal speed as Harry turned around. He whirled to raise his wand and felt Voldemort's wand tip hit his throat and heard the words "Avada Kedavra!" Ginny screamed as the sickening green light washed over Harry and blinded him as he fell to his knees and slumped over.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled.

The Order stood shocked as Voldemort's sticky laugh boomed in the woods.

"It was a long time coming boy. You should have died that night and saved yourself the knowledge that your friends will share the same fate."

Tears streamed down Hagrid and Hermione's faces as she looked at Dumbledore who himself had been holding his breath in disbelief. She saw him begin to slowly draw out his wand and Hagrid was balling his fists about to charge. She looked back to see Voldemort yelling to his Death Eaters to finish them off. She looked back at Dumbledore and saw him grinning as he winked again at her. She looked again to Voldemort and her heart jumped.

Harry was rising to his feet behind Voldemort to the audible gasps of the witnesses. Voldemort's smile faded as he slowly turned. Harry just stared at him with a look of determination in his eyes. Voldemort raised his wand again and cast the killing curse again to no effect. A look of horrible confusion crossed his face along with a break in the skin. He dropped his wand and grabbed his face.

"GET HIM!" He screamed to his Death Eaters in pain as another slash appeared on his arm.

The Death Eaters charged Harry and so did the Order as more rips cut through Voldemort. When both groups were within 10 meters of them Harry clenched his fists and Voldemort grabbed him. A pulse of brilliant white light erupted in a globe of energy emanating from the two. It sent out another larger pulse and violently knocked the advancing combatants through the air. Hermione was thrown through the air and into a tree and her wand flew out of her hand as she landed by Draco who had been knocked into the tree just a few inches behind him. Voldemort's curdled scream shattered the night as all the light and energy in the area was rapidly drawn towards Harry and erupted in an enormous shock wave the knocked everyone down and even felled the closest trees. The noise of the explosion was fantastic as Voldemort burst into oblivion.

The light quickly faded and Hermione tried to find her wand as she looked at Draco who was conscious but in rough shape. She pushed herself up with one hand as she propped herself up. She continued to search for her wand and found it about three feet away from her. She was about to reach for it when she heard another familiar voice.

"Well at least the night won't be a complete waste," he said. "_I_ will just have to kill all of the mudbloods instead. You can be the first." Lucius Malfoy sneered. He drew has wand back as Hermione cringed.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

She waited, but nothing happened to her. She heard a thud and opened her eyes to see Lucius's dead body with a surprised look on his face. She turned and saw Draco standing with his wand pointed at his fallen father and breathing very rapidly.

Hermione was at a loss for words. She remained in the same spot staring at him not knowing if she should thank him, comfort him or both. She was shocked he had killed his own father for her, to protect her. She glanced back over at the still body that had once belonged to one of the most feared of wizards. She then returned her gaze back to Draco who was still looking at the body of his dead father.

Hermione was confused as to what his face read. It was a mix of shock, most likely from killing his own father, and sadness, probably from his father being dead. Then there was a relief that wiped away the previous looks. He looked at her and their eyes met.

"Hermione! It's done we have to gather them!" They heard Ron's voice a short distance away. Hermione looked towards Ron's direction then looked back at Draco.

"Hurry" Draco said as he motioned for her to go.

Hermione grabbed her wand and gave Draco one last look. Then it dawned on her that it _was_ done. A broad smile rose on her face as she ran to the direction of Ron's voice still calling her. Voldemort was gone and Harry had won.

Hermione reached Ron as she could see Harry walking towards them. When he reached them they all beamed at each other then threw their arms with their wands extended in the air.

"Arrumato Desmarcados" The three of them commanded at once. No sooner than said the Death Eaters that had been marked by the marcaramus spell, started to lift off the ground and began to drift through the air unable to move. Soon they were all gathered and the three held them up waiting for the Ministry of Magic and the Aurors that Neville was bringing.

It was only been a matter of minutes before they arrived. Soon all of the Death Eaters had been stripped of their wands and put into an enchanted carriage that was impossible to be opened from the inside. For good measure the Minister put a group-binding spell that would last for hours to ensure no problems. Healers and Medi-Witches roamed the woods for anyone who had been hurt or killed as others set up lights around the surrounding area. Thankfully no one on the light side had been killed although a few had been seriously hurt however. There had only been a few dead Death Eaters including Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort.

"So what happened with your wands back there Harry?" Ron asked.

"Proiri Incantatem." Dumbledore explained. "Harry and Voldemort's wand both posses a tail feather from the same phoenix. Brother wands cannot fight against each other and serve to conquer the other. They become locked in a struggle until one overpowers the other and forces a reverse spell effect. The spells cast by the wand will play in reverse chronological order. From the looks of it Voldemort had chosen the Cruciatus curse as the previous one and some of the pain of that evil still resided in the image of the curse. For it to work properly, the wizard casting the curse must _want _to cause physical pain to the person they are casting it on.

"But how did I not die when he hit me with the Killing Curse?" Harry asked. "I mean, I felt like I wanted to die, it was extremely painful. But I felt my parents there urging me to keep going. So I just sort of didn't let myself go. Then I felt a power in me that I can't explain and I seemed to be able to will Voldemort away. Does that make any sense?"

"Harry, there are many mysteries in this world that I have yet to understand, but one thing that I know for certain is that there is no bond like the love of a mother for her child. That Harry, is stronger than any dark magic. You have survived the curse twice now and have felt no ill effects save the scar on your forehead. Whereas no other person in history has survived it except Voldemort himself, and even he was reduced to a near dead state. Although he didn't get the full effect of the curse either. You have something remarkable about you Harry and it seems that that something has served us all well tonight. Also Harry, you chose not to die. With that evidence, it is clear that you have the power to do extraordinary things"

"I 'new yah always 'ad it in ya Harry." Hagrid beamed proudly at Harry.

With that Dumbledore smiled and winked and set off with Hagrid to meet the approaching Aurors and the ministry officials.

As everyone was helping with the clean up two cloaked figures emerged from the thicker part of the woods. Almost everyone had drawn out his or her wand. The two shaking figures that had been holding each other pulled down their hoods reveling Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They looked around.

"Is… is it over?" Crabbe asked shakily. Goyle was shaking just as bad.

"Yes, it is over." Dumbledore replied. The two of them seemed to have relief rush over them as they slightly relaxed.

"Where have you guys been?" Draco asked them. They shot looks at him and began to shake again.

"You…" Goyle began but was not able to finish most likely from confusion.

"I'm on the light side." Draco answered not really knowing if that was what he was asking about.

"So it's okay if…if we didn't fight?" Goyle asked Draco.

"If you would have what side would you have been on?" Neville asked.

"Not for that bloody mental wizard. We… we trying to figure out how to get out of the attack on the muggle city as we walked behind everyone else walking slower and slower and tried to lose them." Crabbe began.

"We did lose them and we were about to head back home planning on using the excuse that we had gotten lost, since after all we are "bloody idiots", when we heard the war begin we ducked down and waited for quiet." Goyle finished.

"Well then you won't mind coming down to the Ministry and answering some questions?" Tonks asked the nervous two. They nodded and followed behind her and flashed Draco a smile, a genuine smile.

"Wow you Slytherins are just full of surprises aren't you?" Ron said half jokingly towards Draco. Draco just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Ron.

Hermione stood there and watched the scene. The cool early morning air flowed though her hair lifting the now fully fallen hair off of her shoulder.

"Are you all right"? Draco asked her as he walked up to her.

"Yes, but I should be asking you that question." Hermione replied as Draco put his hands on her jaw caressing it.

"Never been better." He said as he leaned down and embraced her in a loving kiss. They were pulled out of it by the voice of Ginny.

"Harry I am so glad that you are alright." She said as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"There was NO way I was going to miss our wedding night… I mean our wedding. Which I might add will be very, _very_ soon." Harry said making Ginny giggle.

"Well your Mum will be pleased to hear it." Arthur Weasley said as he patted Harry on the back with mix between being proud that Harry was to be officially part of the family and proud of the fact that he was gentleman enough to wait for the wedding night to "be" with his daughter. Harry turned slightly red as this sent the twins in a fit of laughter which earned them a Mrs. Weasley whack to the back of the head by Ginny. Finding no better of time Hermione and Ron ran over to Harry.

"You've done it mate!" Ron exclaimed.

"We've done it!" Harry happily exclaimed back.

"Oh Harry." Hermione added as the three of them embraced each other in a hug.

"Way to go Potter." Draco said as he extended his hand out to Harry after the hug was over.

"Thanks Malfoy." Harry said as he shook Draco's hand and both shared a smile.

Hermione smiled knowing that this was the beginning of something great.

Ginny came back over to Harry and they put their arms around each other as the group moved towards the carriages.

Jameson came up to the lot of them.

"Great job you guys, you did it!" Jameson said.

"Thanks Jameson, but you did your fair share, we all did." Harry said as he looked over at Draco.

"Thanks Harry." Jameson began then turned to Hermione and Draco. "I couldn't help but notice, so you and Malfoy huh?"

"Yes." Hermione said as Draco's pride puffed up.

Jameson smiled then looked Draco up and down.

"Lucky girl!" Jameson said as he smiled at Hermione and winked at Draco then walked away. Draco's pride went straight to confusion and horror. Hermione noticed and couldn't help but laugh.

"But, but I thought…is he, but he said he liked Pansy!" Draco said in quiet shock. Hermione realized that Draco must have overheard that part in one of their conversations that she and Jameson had about him liking Pansy.

"Yes, that is true he did like Pansy a long time ago. When he liked both, but now he goes for strictly guys, has for a few of years now." Hermione said, as she loved the situation. She knew that he had had this huge jealously thing over Jameson and she had known he was gay the whole time. Not many people knew about him after all.

"Well I feel a little foolish." Draco said scratching the back of his head then went into guilt. "Oh no, the bludger"

"Yeah the bludger, you're lucky he still thinks it was an accident. Poor guy didn't even deserve it, well either way he didn't. And you should feel foolish, you know there was and always will only be you." Hermione said as they both smiled at each other.

"So you knew it was me that caused that incident the whole time? And you knew he was… were you ever going to tell me?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I knew he was and I knew it was you who hit it at him. It was nice to stick it to you when you asked if we were still going to go to the ball together. And I was going to tell you eventually that he was. But I was having so much fun watching you be all jealous over him. It was very amusing." Hermione replied laughter in her voice.

"I bet you did…so," Draco began as he put his arm around Hermione. "You do know that you are still completely intoxicating? My little intoxicating obsession."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled as she pulled him closer as she lay her head down on his chest as he held her protecting her even if it wasn't from the cold at least from the world.

**A/N: Told you it was long lol. One more chapter (The Epilogue) then we are done! And if you are reading this then my Internet is finally working I have been having problems getting on to it, yay! Well thank you guys for reviewing! I will answer questions in the next chapter. REVIEW! And nothing negative! You didn't like it don't review, you liked it review! Simple. Thanks again! Love you!**


	34. The Epilogue

Chapter 34

The Epilogue

Harry and Ginny were married just two weeks after the defeat of Voldemort. They had a small ceremony in the backyard of the burrow, well at least as small as a ceremony of the "Greatest wizard of all time" also known as The Boy who lived, wedding could be. Reporters were everywhere; they just praised it more when they found out that they were both virgins. Harry and Ginny went on a short but enjoyable honeymoon in the Caribbean. They enjoyed themselves so much that they came back, unbeknownst to them for a couple more weeks, pregnant. Just nine months later and three months after her cousin Gregory Weasley, their first-born daughter Eliza Lily Potter was born. Then followed by Madeline Molly, Quinn Ava, Hazel Marie, Summer Anne, and their twins Sydney Paige and James Albus Potter. All the girls had fiery red hair and James was the spiting image of his father in everyway sporting raven black hair, must be in the Potter blood. All except for the green eyes passed on from his grandmother Lily. All of the children were about a year apart, except for the twins who were a little over two years younger than Summer. The twins were a pleasant surprise so after the first five girls they just figured that they weren't going to have a boy so they named their dog Sirius that strangely looked and acted like Sirius Black. Harry began to wonder if the veil that Sirius fell behind was a place that held souls to be reborn again as something other than human, like animals or something. In fact it seemed as if the dog already knew his name. Unfortunately Harry was unable to talk it over with Dumbledore for he had passed on shortly after the birth after their second daughter, at least that is what it seemed to be. All he said was one day was goodbye and he was going to visit his old friend Nicholas Flamel. Then he was gone in a puff of gold smoke and hadn't been seen since. However, everyone was convinced that it was Sirius Black's soul that was in the dogs' body. They even named their cat Minerva though they called her Minnie for short.

After a couple of years after the demise of Voldemort, Harry got picked up by a professional Quidditch team as their Seeker. Harry remained an Auror part time doing only very important missions here and there. Ginny stayed at home with the children. She loved her job, she laughed at herself for she had turned out just like her mother except she stayed fit, and she was very athletic.

Ron and Kiara Had their first son Gregory David Weasley that following mid January. They had two other children as well, Marylyn Alizabeth and Caleb Robert Weasley. Caleb was the same age as Sydney and James. All of their children had the Weasley hair only a little lighter due to Kiara's blonde hair. Ron worked as an Auror for many years until he decided to retire young and join The International Wizard's Chess Tour, becoming the undefeated champion for many years. Kiara like Ginny stayed home with the children and as well loved it so very much. Ron may not have become Head Boy or Quidditch Captain, but he got all of his greatest desires, the ones that really mattered.

Draco and Hermione married only two weeks after Harry and Ginny married. Then only just days later found out that they too were expecting. Apparently their little reunion on the night of the final war gave them a little more than expected. Their son Grant Alexander Malfoy was born that following March. They also had a daughter who they named Josephine Amanda Malfoy. Josie was the same age as Hazel and Marylyn.

Hermione took time off from being an Auror and just did file casework and wrote books so she could work out of the home and be there with her children until her children went of to Hogwarts. She took back up being an Auror full time again, but continued writing. Her works were best sellers and she had become one of the wizarding world's greatest authors. She had also picked her freedom rights for house elves back up although she had changed the name and a few of the goals. She now called it H.E.L.P.S (House Elves Liberation Project Society). Now freedom means to treat them with respect and not treat them as lowly slaves. She understands that they don't want to be freed as in let go of their job and to some it is an insult to receive money for doing what they love. The newly improved club only helps ensure that they are treated well and to "free" them of being abused slaves and to give them a better name. This had gone over really well and even the elves were appreciative.

Draco had received the Malfoy inheritance. In his father's will all went to him. His father didn't believe in a woman handling the family businesses and the fortune so it all went to him at the time of his father's death. However Draco gave a good portion to his mother and sold the Malfoy manor. He bought his mother a smaller still very decent size home for her to live in. This house was light and beautiful not dark and depressing. She loved it. He gave her all but three house elves; they had nine in total. They did have ten before they had lost Dobby due to Harry's cleaver trick on ol' Lucius. The other three went to him and Hermione all in which accepted being paid, mostly why Draco chose those particular three since he knew they would. They were instantly made part of the family. Draco had a pretty good fortune in fact he could spend and spend lots of money everyday for the rest of his life and still be able to give an obscene amount of money to both of his children. He continued to have some businesses stay open and made sure they were all cleaned and left nothing behind of Lucius. Others were just so corrupt that he had to close them down. He however transferred the workers that were only doing as told so they could provide for their families, to his other businesses. He had hired men that knew how to run a business; a good business and let them take control paying them good money to do so, and sat back and let the money pour in with the occasional check up to make sure all was well. However even if he wasn't the business running type he still wanted to work so when Arthur Weasley got Minister of magic Draco took over as head of the muggle division. That made Hermione beam with pride when he took that position. Well it was mostly easy for him since he did have muggles for in-laws, and the other things he just found so fascinating.

Narcissa Malfoy fell in love with Remus Lupin and they had been married and she became Narcissa Lupin. She found his werewolf misfortune to be most intriguing. She says it makes him a wild animal in bed, and besides he's a younger man. Not by much but still a younger man. He was happy because she was a very beautiful woman. They fit well together because he shouldn't have kids and she can't have anymore, she was actually lucky to have had Draco. Remus looks to Draco as if he were his own son and Draco actually really felt the same. In a way he wished he were his biological father, although being a werewolf might not be that fun. They both enjoyed the company of their two grandchildren in which both were so ecstatic to have. Remus wrote books on the truth behind being a werewolf and became the head of the mystical creatures control division at the ministry of magic. Narcissa stayed very close to Hermione and became great friends with Mrs. Weasley and Hermione's mother.

Percy Weasley stayed on at Fred and George's store and finally found where he belonged to Mrs. Weasley's dismay. She then got over it and became happy for the three of them. Fred and George brought him in to be part owner with them; most thought that it wouldn't work but their business had never been better. Percy broke free of his shell and became just as comical and goofy as the twins. He even helped make new products that turned out to be great hits. Fred and George couldn't have been more proud. Their new slogan became "Three heads are better than two". Charlie and Bill gave them the name The New Three Stooges. (They learned about them in muggle studies). All of the Weasley men got married and had children. So the Burrow during any kind of gathering, which was quite often, was incredibly packed. And no child was left out.

Hagrid married Madam Maxime and they had two children. She moved to Hogsmeade and built a giant house there for them to live in. Hagrid remained as the grounds keeper and professor of the Care of Magical Creatures.

Severus and Jasmine Snape had four children, two of which were twins. Two girls and two boys one of each were twins. This was much to her parents' delight, and although they thought Jameson wasn't going to have children he surprised them by telling them that he was going to have a child with a girl who was also the way he was who had wanted to have children but the only way to do so was to find someone who was like her and felt the same as he did. So although they never got married or loved each other more than just friends they ended up having three kids two of them ended up as twins, also a boy and girl. Their oldest was a boy. They later found two other people who were accepting of the situation and lived harmoniously together.

Other friends of the famous three, like Seamus and Lavender had gotten married and had children of their own. Most of them went to school together just like their parents did.

After their children were grown Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Kiara, Luna, Jasmine, Neville, and Justin Finch-Fletchley went to Hogwarts to become professors.

Harry took the place of Minerva McGonagall as head Master of Hogwarts after she had passed. Severus Snape had gotten his dream job as professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts, after he returned to teach. It was hard for him to have a family and work there at the same time as he would just do his job and rounds then go home to his family at night. Ginny became the new Broom Flying instructor and ran Quidditch as referee. She knew a lot about it after playing for a short time back in fourth year and watching Harry play for years. Hermione became the head of her old house and became the deputy Head Mistress while she taught History of Magic. (McGonagalls' old positions before she became Head Mistress after Dumbledore passing.) Draco became the new Potions professor and head of his old house after Snape stepped down stating he no longer wanted the position. It was interesting how two heads of two houses were married but it brought great example of unity, which had already been established, besides points and Quidditch of course. Hermione shared their quarters of course like the other married couples did. However they got their old Head Girl and Head Boys' chambers and she of course showed him the hidden passage and he was able to get into the room. The portrait of the Albany's was still there and was theirs once again. Ron became the new Professor of Transfiguration. He had actually become quite good at it since he also was the coach for the new Wizard's chess club for all four houses, who would also compete against the other like in Quidditch. Kiara was now the Professor of Charms after Professor Flitwick retired. Kiara also took over for Flitwick as Head of her house. Jasmine took over for Professor Trelawney and taught at the side of Firenze. She was really into the crystal ball tea leave thing and other things that went along with Divination. Neville became the new Herbology teacher taking the place of Sprout. Justin Finch-Fletchleybecame the new head of Hufflepuff and professor of Muggle Studies. Luna Lovegood became the new librarian and was still dreamy as ever.

The Ministry of Magic had been remodeled. Now there were two new monuments. The first was a statue of Albus Dumbledore that faced the new fountain. The inscription read: "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Mugwump, Grand Exalted Wizard, and friend and mentor of Harry Potter." Harry had commissioned the statue in remembrance of his friend. Some people swore that if you looked at the statue long enough, you could see him wink. The new fountain, which had been built as a tribute and reminder of the things that they had endured featured Harry Potter "The boy who Lived", Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. It had Hermione and Ron Facing each other with their wands pointed up with Harry set up higher between the other two with his wand pointed straight up in the air. Water flowed out of their wands symbolizing magic and Harry's wand made an umbrella of water over all three of them. They stood on pillars that rose out of the water with their names engraved on them. The names of all of the Order that took place in the battles were also on a plaque attached to the fountain. On the base of the fountain, inscribed in the marble were the words "The Golden Trio."

The End

**A/N: Well there you have it! Hope you enjoyed the story! I told you it ended happy, I felt that after all that they all have gone through that they deserved a happy ending and even if I didn't write about it not everything was always perfect but I wanted the last chapter to be happy and to give a well deserved happiness they all desperately needed. Lol, Anyway I just want to thank all of you who have read this story and to all who have reviewed. AND A REALLY BIG THANKS TO ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN LOYAL FROM THE BEGINNING AND TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED MANY CHAPTERS, IF NOT ALL! Well on with the Q&A:**

**CoolChick0506: the only pointless review is the ones that are meant to hurt someone and none of your reviews have ever been pointless I love them all! Thank you! And lol yeah she went on forever I had to break it up, but it was all important so I broke it down as much as I could. Lol thanks again!**

**Badgurl13a: You know that would be funny! I'm sure she'd come up with something better though, lol. But thanks! I know I can't wait to get the book I won't get it until morning instead of tonight at 12:01 lol but I can't wait. I didn't care for book 5 as I read it until the last chapter when it tied it all together; I then loved it like the rest, well for the most part anyway. Lol Thank so much once again!**

**MusicaLee: Wow that's late! Thanks I know what you mean with Voldemort I don't think I have read anything that really seemed like how he would really go, who knows though right. Lol, besides JK herself that is lol. But thank you! Oh also yeah best woman is not really a placement but in Ron's wedding it was lol.**

**Brittany: Thanks right now I am working on another Draco / Hermione but I am not sure when I'll be done with that, because I am also writing my own story right now. It is based off of nothing but what is in my mind. Thank you so much!**

**Sexylilmama96: Yes Molly Weasley is Ron's mum. Thank you very much!**

**DanRadcliffe5666: It has been a little over a year since they had left Hogwarts. Chapter 32 took place six months after and chapter 33 took place about six moths after 32. nope no longer than a few days over a year. At the beginning of those two chapters it says how long it had been, sorry for the confusion. Lol Thank you very much! And no sequel, but I hope you liked the epilogue.**

**HippiechicSMEB: oh that sucks! Being so close but yet so far. Lol and I am so sorry about all the crazed fans, that will be TONS of fun. Somehow when you said that if you go anywhere near the boxes there will be death, I believe you. I believe the mishap in New York has already scheduled the deaths of the workers responsible for the early sale of the book. Poor blokes. Lol. Thank you so much!**

**Well that all for now I will post another page of Q&A's in a few days so when lots of you get e-mailed from this site no it is not another chapter it is just more thanks being given and answers to questions. Keep reviewing! Even if you haven't in fact if all of the people that I am on the favorites list of had reviewed I would have about 5000 reviews. lol Hope you enjoyed and with much love and thanks, bellgirl I really do love you guys! You're the best!**


End file.
